Summer Of Miracles
by LOSE IT ALL
Summary: Eight kids, the Cliffhangers, Peter, Sophie, and one summer none of them is going to forget. A little angst, but not much.
1. Intro

Here's my newest invention...entitled (or intitled???) Summer Of Miracles. If you haven't already READ JUNIOR CLIFFHANGERS!!! If you don't, some things might not make sense and I'm not explaining every kids stories again. But I will *list* the new characters.  
  
Regular characters (that will be featured)  
  
Peter  
  
Sophie  
  
Hayden  
  
Shelby  
  
Kat  
  
Auggie  
  
Juliette  
  
Daisy  
  
Ezra  
  
Kristin (this is my character, but I guess she's regular in my own little mystikal world now)  
  
New Characters:  
  
Adam Holbrook  
  
Nicole Berfield  
  
Landon West  
  
Sarah James  
  
Jamall Nettler  
  
Janae Nettler (Jamall and Janae are twins...)  
  
Miguel Praister  
  
Jennifer Sanbarg  
  
Story:  
  
"Okay, you all know about the Summer camp, right? And that the kids are coming tomorrow?" Peter asked the CLiffhangers. They were at group and they were all restless. With school out of the way and nothing really to do except for when Peter planned things. "Yes, we know, Peter. You've only reminded us about a billion times this week," Scott said sarcastically. "Okay..." Sophie warned. Scott shrugged.  
  
"Well, here's something I didn't tell you. One of you will each be counsling one of the kids. I've already picked you out a kid." Peter explained. "Not-uh, Peter. I'll probably get some hyper, annoying kid. I've got a cousin here like that, isn't that enough?" Scott said, trying to keep a straight face. Shelby grinned and elbowed him and nodded her head in Kristin's direction. She was glaring at him. "I...resent...that!" She muttered.  
  
Peter went on talking while Kristin glared at Scott, but she knew he was kidding. "Anyways, Shelby, you'll be with Janae Nettler, Auggie, you'll be with Jamall Nettler, Kat, you'll be with Miguel Praister, Ezra, you'll be with Adam Hall (a/n: He made the last name up to fool Kristin!) Jules, you'll be with Jennifer Sanbarg, Daisy, you'll be with Sarah James, and Scott, you'll be with Nicole Berfield, and Kristin you'll be with Landon West," Peter announced. Kristin panicked. "Me? Huh? How am I suppose to help kids ol-" She started but Peter interupted her. "Talk with me later," Is all he said and continued talking. "I expect you to at least try to be patient with them. You'll notice that some of them seem to have similiar backrounds to you'll, and I tried to match you up. Some, however, stories may not be anything like yours, Scott, your child has a past nothing like yours, for example. I'm not going to tell anything else because I don't want any of you'll to know anything  
the kids wouldn't want you to," Peter said.  
  
"Um, where are they suppose to sleep?" Juliette asked. "I've told you'll this like 10 times!" Peter said in exasperation, and then he narrowed his eyes up at the ceiling. "Um, why is dad looking up at the ceiling?" Kristin asked Sophie. "I think he's kind of tired of repeating the same things fifty times," Daisy said pointedly. "But he said ten times!" Kristin exclaimed. Daisy stared at her in disbelief. "You take sarcastic things a bit to seriously, kid," She said. Kristin ignored this. "IS the ceiling interesting?" She asked him. Peter turned his head to Kristin. Why was she acting like a seven-year-old? Or was she just being sarcastic? He didn't want to get her upset in case she wasn't being sarcastic and just nodded. "Very interesting," He muttered.  
  
"How is Nicole different?" Scott asked once every had left except he, Kristin, and Peter. "Well...I don't really know how to explain her, Scott. She's just...angry. Her parents say she's never been abused-" "Please, Peter, every parent who abused their kid says that!" Scott exclaimed. "No..I don't think they are lying, Scott. They don't know why." He said, shrugging. "How am I suppose to help her?" Scott demanded. "Scott...you'll find a way. I know you will. But I'm going to prepare you, there are some things about her that you might not want to go to...like she's over-" "Overweight. So what? Just because I was a football player doesn't mean I'm all about physique, Peter," Scott said in an annoyed voice. "I wasn't saying that because she were a football player, Scott. You know how cruel kids can be. That's all I was saying," Peter said patiently. "Oh. Yeah." Scott muttered. "Well, I have to talk to Kristin, so go on to bed," Peter said. "What'd she do this time?" "Scott."  
"Okay okay. bye shorty!" Scott called and walked out the door. "I'M NOT SHORT I'M VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!!!!!!" She screamed after him. "SHORT!" Scott called back.  
  
Kristin lunged for hiim but Peter grabbed her shoulders. "Not today," He said. "I don't see why I have to help kids a year younger than me. And, lemme guess, the kid you assigned me to is older than me. Right, right?" She asked sarcasticaly. Peter eyed her. "Yes, he is. By a whole 3 months." He answered. "Well..." She said, but she couldn't find anything to finish with so she shut up.  
  
"You can help kids older than you, Kristin. And a year younger, to." Peter told her. "HOW?" She demanded. "Just be yourself," He said and walked towards the door. SHe thought about it for a minute. "That doesn't help me any!" She yelled after him and ran towards her dorm.  
  
Sorry this was a short begginning chapter. Oh, for you Aaron Carter fans, go read Sparkles0414 's story!!! It's called "Promises Fade Away" and it's about a girl and Aaron who find out their parents are keeping a secret from them. It only has one review and hse's thinking about taking it down but it's a great story so go REVIEW!!! This story will revolve around every character like the show would, but I hate writing in show format, so hopefully you can get an idea of what's going on in your head. If you need more graphic or details tell me when you hit that lovely little purple (until they change it again) button that says "submit review". HINT HINT!!! 


	2. Arrivals

Chapter Two  
  
A/N: Even though Kristin's b-day is in March and this takes place in Summer, for the setting she is still 12, but in the future stories she'll be 13!)  
  
Peter and Sophie were waiting outside. The kids were suppose to start arriving within ten minutes. Suddenly a car came up. Peter and Sophie stood up and as soon as the car stopped a medium-sized mixed-Latino/white kid jumped out. He went to the popped trunk and grabbed a gym bag and was met by a tall lady who smacked him, hard. Peter intervened then, walking up to the boy. "Hey, I'll take that," and the boy handed him the bag. "Thanks," the boy said gratefully. "No problem. My name's Peter Scarbrow, and this is my wife Sophie Becker," He said. "Hi, Mr. Scarbrow, Mrs. Becker-" "Oh, Peter and Sophie please. Things are to formal around here," Peter interupted. "Okay, Peter, Sophie. I'm his Aunt. Cecelia Praister. This is...Miguel," Cecelia said like it was a disgusting name. "Hi, Miguel," Peter said, sticking out his hand. Miguel eyed it like he didn't trust Peter but finally shook it. He then shook SOphie's hand.  
  
"Well, I better go. I left your brothers and sisters with a friend and I don't believe your parents would approve. So bye." She said without any regret and got in the car, without saying anything else to Peter or Sophie. "I don't even know why I'm here. Why?" Miguel demanded. "Well, it seems you've had some trouble at school, and you've ran away a few times." Peter reminded him. "If every kid like that came here, this school would be over-crowded." Miguel scoffed. Peter didn't answer. "Well, once the other kids get here we'll check your bags. Usually we check you in right away, but since there are so many kids we have to wait since there aren't to many people." Peter explained. "Oh." Miguel mumbled.  
  
Suddenly Kristin ran up with Brandon (I had to add him in he's just so darn cute!!!). "Wazzzzzzz uuuuupppppp?" Brandon yelled. Peter looked at Sophie who shrugged. "Um, nothing. Where'd you hear that?" "Auggie taught me! AND he taught me an Eminem song! Did you know you could get drunk off of kool-aid? Cos Eminem says 'I dare you to drink to much kool-aid and then go drive a few miles! But Auggie said it was the edited version. What does that mean?" Brandon asked. (A/N: I know that line is not in any Eminem songs, but it's something like that off of the Slim Shady LP) Peter's eyes popped out of his head. "Um, nothing. Miguel, this is Brandon, he is Sophie's nephew, and this is Kristin. She's our daughter and she's a student at Horizon." Peter said. "Hi," Kristin said. "Hey." Miguel answered. He examined her. She was pretty, with shoulder-length blonde hair and stunning eyes that pierced through you. "What should I do with Brandon?" She asked, flipping her hair back. "Um, I  
don't know. Just keep him away from Eminem, Auggie, and kool-aid. i don't want him trying anything," Sophie said. "Okay, come on Bran-whoa, slow down! I'm not that fast!" Kristin shrieked and ran after the fast kid.  
  
"Wait, isn't she like 10 or 11? How is she a regular student?" MIguel asked. "She's 12, and she's here because she was going down a dangerous road. She's not my biological daughter," Peter said, but then cut the conversation short when he saw two cars coming up. "Excuse us for a sec, okay Miguel?" Peter asked and MIguel nodded, moving out of the way. Out of one car two African American kids slid out, one girl and one boy. Jamall and Janae Nettler. Out of the other car a girl got out. Nicole.  
  
Peter walked up to Janae and Jamall while Nicole and the man she was with got ready. "Hi, I'm Peter Scarbrow and this is Sophie Becker," Peter introduced them. "I'm Jamall, this is Janae. But she won't say anything. She's givign everyone the silent treatment except me. And THAT (in a disgusted tone) is QUINT," He muttered, shaking Peter's hand. Janae just looked at Peter and Sophie suspiciously. "I'm Quint Jones," Quint introduced himself. "Hi, Quint," Peter said. "I have to go. The GOOD kids are waiting for me," He snarled towards them. Peter bit his lip to keep from saying anything. Quint got in his car and drove off. Nicole and the man walked up. Peter smiled at her and he got a scowl in return. This didn't bother Peter, although he was surprise she didn't act like the other kids who had just came. "Hi, I'm Peter Scarbrow, and this is my wife, Sophie Becker." Peter introduced themselves, shaking te man's hand. "I'm Scott Berfield, and this is my daughter, Nicole. She's a  
little upset about coming," He explained. "Because I don't have any friggin problems!" She growled. Scott rolled his eyes and shrugged. Unlike the others, he seemed to care about his kid. He wasn't bad looking, for a man of 30. He was like Peter, with rugged good looks. He had black hair that was hidden by an Atlanta Braves (:P) baseball cap. He was tall. "Nicole, say hi. Don't be difficult and quit acting like you're shy!" Scott exclaimed. She rolled her eyes and muttered a "Hi". "Well, we'll do a bag check after everyone arrives, and then we'll take it from there. Thanks for participating in the program, Scott," Sophie said. Scott smiled and nodded. "Okay. Well, Bye Nicole." he said and hugged her. She didn't return the hug. He sighed and went to his car. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" He called and she glared at him in return.  
  
"Well, Nicole, this is Jamall and Janae, and Miguel over there," Peter explained. "Whatever." She mumbled. Wow, she's the only one who doesn't seem to have any problems according to her records yet she's the angriest, Peter thought.  
  
Suddenly two MORE cars drove up, followed by a third. "Oh, man." Peter started, "Sophie, you can take the first one and I'll get the others," He said and walked up to the last two cars. It was Adam and Landon.  
  
Adam got out. "Hi, Peter," He muttered. "Hey, Adam, what's up?" Peter greeted him. Adam shrugged. "Well, are you ready to surprise Kristin?" "Not really. She'll probably bug me why I'm here. Since it's a camp for screw ups." He mumbled. Peter ignored this. "Hey, Mrs. Holbrook." "Hey, Peter. Listen, I've got to go, sorry to cut this short, but I figured since you already know us and he knows the ropes I don't have any reasons to stay," She explained hastily. "She just has a date with Cameron the Mighty," Adam retorted. Mrs. Holbrook sighed. "I have no clue about what has gotten into him lately. Yesterday he punched Rowan!" She exclaimed in exasperation. Peter gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay." He said and she drove off.  
  
Peter walked up to Landon and his sister. He did the same introduction. Landon's sister didn't seem to interested in Landon leaving, she just got into her car with a "hi" and left. Peter looked at Landon. "New boyfriend," He explained. "Ohh. Well, come meet everyone," Peter said. Sophie walked over to Peter with two girls. "Turns out Sarah and Jennifer know each other and Jennifer's parents couldn't make it-" "Puh-lease. They could make it, it's just they didn't want to both coming. Probably off getting drunk with some *NSYNC dude," She said boldly. Peter glanced at Sophie whose eyebrows raised. "Oh, well, let's go get everyoneintroduced.  
  
Peter introduced all the kids and suddenly he saw Kristin run up. When she saw Adam she stopped dead in her tracks. "What are YOU doing here?" She demanded. 


	3. My Sacrifice (I like Creed, okay?!)

Chapter Three- I do not own HG or the song "My Sacrifice" by Creed. Scott Stapp and the others dudes do.  
  
"Gee, Kristin, nice to see you to," Adam said sarcastically. She walked up to him and tried to hug him but he shoved her away, much to her, Peter and Sophie's surprise. "Of course I'm glad to see you, but...you're not suppose to be here!" She exclaimed. "Well, I am. You got a problem with that?" He demanded. She looked at him. "What's WRONG with you?" She asked.  
  
"Me? There's nothing wrong with me!" Adam yelled. "Okay, okay, break it up. Kristin, tell all the CLiffhangers we have group in 30 minutes, please," Sophie said and Kristin gave Adam one last glare and walked off.  
  
Peter and Sophie checked the kids in and then met up with the Cliffhangers at the place (I forgot what it's called-den??)  
  
Kristin was sitting next to Auggie, who was talking to Jules. He turned to Kristin. "I heard your greeting with Shorty wasn't a very good one," He noted. She shrugged. "Not my faughlt he turned into an ass," She muttered. Auggie looked at her with surprise. She had a grim look on her face, her eyes narrowed at nothing/no one in particuliar. Suddenly the kids and Peter and Sophie walked in, so Auggie took his mind off of her.  
  
"Okay, I just explained group to the kids, so we'll get ahead of it. Today, name one song that describes you life how it is right now." Peter said. "Aww come on, Peter. You'll keep up away from civilazation, how are we suppose to know any recent songs?" Ezra asked. "Ez, don't act like I never let you listen to music!" Peter said.  
  
"Okay, well first introduce yourselves so you'll know whose name to say," Peter said. "Scott," "Auggie," "Shelby," "Juliette, or Jules" "Daisy," "Kat," "Kristin." "Miguel," "Landon," "Adam," "Jamall. And this is Janae, she's just not talking to anyone except me," "Jennifer," "Wait, aren't you that famous guys daughter?" Shelby asked. Jennifer scowled but nodded. "Sarah," "Nicole." "Okay, now onto the songs. Scott first," Sophie said.  
  
"Umm...Geez, Peter, why do you gotta make these questions so hard? Ummm...(I'm also trying to think of a song:P). Uhhh...Can you come back to me?" Scott asked. Peter rolled his eyes but nodded. "Shelby." Scott said.  
  
"Let's Get The Party Started, by Pink." "Why?" Peter asked. "BEcause I want to have a party." Shelby stated matter-of-factly. "Auggie," Shelby said. "The Way I Am, by Eminem, and before you ask Peter, because right now I don't care what anyone thinks of me because I feel good and I don't have to compete with no one." Auggie answered, "Ez." "Purple Pills. By Eminem and D-12." Ezra said with a smirk. "I thought it was Purple HILLS?" Landon asked. "Purple Hills is the edited version. You think they're going to put a song about getting high on MTV? And why? You got me. I just like the song." Ezra said. Peter just motioned for him to go on, not feeling like fighting any of them. "Kristin," Ezra said. "You HAD to pick me didn't you? Thanks Ez. Anyway, My Sacrifice by Creed. Because SOMEONE in here has been a sacrifice but he's being an a...err...butthole. Adam," She said. He glared at her.  
  
(I don't know if this is the right place to start the song but oh well:P)  
  
"Hello my friend, we meet again  
  
It's been awhile, where should be begin?  
  
Feels Like Forever"  
  
Adam finally spoke. "Stand Here With Me, by Creed. We both use to like Creed." He said thoughtfully. "And I'm feeling that way because I just want her to be with me, no matter wh-ah screw it!" He yelled and jumped up and walked outside. Sophie looked at Peter. "I'll go talk to him," SHe said and followed him.  
  
She grabbed him by the shoulder and he swung around and backed away from her. "Don't touch me!" He cried.  
  
(he's thinking about Kristin---Not Sophie)  
  
"Within my heart are memories  
  
a perfect love you gave to me  
  
oh I remember"  
  
"Adam, please, tell me what's wrong! You know you can trust me and Peter, and all the CLiffhangers," She begged to him. I know! Adam yelled in his mind. "Just please leave me alone!" He begged, walking up to her. He walked up besides her. "I'm sorry. I just felt...bad for making Kristin sad." He lied.  
  
***That night***  
  
Adam went to the place where he had hidden beer in a trunk. He had asked him mom to stop in the woods because he thought he saw something. he had then jumped out and put beer in there, because he knew he'd get checked. He took out a can and opened it and sat on a log. He hadn't been drinking for long; just since things started getting extremely bad at home. He didn't know Kristin had been watching.  
  
KRistin watched in horror as her best friend/crush/boyfriend drank from the beer with tears going down his cheeks. He looked as if he was staring into space, getting the same kind of look she got when she was remembering her childhood.  
  
"Cause when you're with me  
  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe"  
  
A stream of tears ran down her face as he opened another beer.  
  
"Above all the others  
  
We'll fly  
  
This brings tears  
  
To my eyes  
  
My sacrifice"  
  
(I don't even know if this song actually goes with it but it's one of my favez so oh well:P)  
  
Adam heard rustling leaves and swirled around to face a distraught, crying, angry Kristin. "How could you?!" She cried, turning to run back to the school.  
  
I hope you liked it and it didn't seem to rushed, I won't skip around topics. 


	4. Beer, Beer, Beer

Chapter Four  
  
Again I don't own Creed. I do not plan on owning them. No I'm not obsessed with Creed...yet:P The reason I'm using so many Creed songs is ebcause a lot of their songs from the "Weathered" CD really fit together in this fiction.  
  
"we've seen our share of ups and downs  
  
oh, how quickly life can turn around  
  
in an instant"  
  
Adam looked at her and threw the can down and ran up to her. "Kristin, please, I'm sorry, really," He pleaded, looking directly into her eyes. "You promised you would never drink like that, Adam! You promised after you found out that he hit me! You promised!" She yelled at me, trying to tug away from his grasp. "Listen, take all of it NOW, just please don't be mad at me, I-I need you! Please, take them. All of them they are in that trunk over there!" He said and led her over to the beer-holding trunk of a tree. She looked at him wearily and then reached in, finding 6 6-packs of beer remaining. "Adam...Whta happened?! PLEASE tell me, you know you can trust me!" She begged. "I can't. I'll tell you one dya, I promise. Just throw them away or something." He said. She looked at him and then grabbed them and poured them out, to Adam's dismay. "Hey, I said throw 'em away!" He exclaimed. "I was in forum, doofus. I know what you were going to do!" She muttered as she finished off the  
last one. She then dumped them into the trunk. "Now come on. You do it again and I'll beat the shit out of you," SHe said and pulled him towards the school, shoving him in his dorm. She then walked to her door.  
  
"It feels so good to realize  
  
within your self  
  
and within your mind  
  
Let's find Peace there"  
  
The next day an angry Peter held the CLiffhangers and Junior CLiffhangers in for a group session. It was the day they were to hold their counsling sessions with the groups.  
  
"I went for an outing today, early, early this morning. Actually, i was coming from my house. I just happened to pass by a log where someone had dumped a LOT of beer. The others counslers are talking to the other groups. You will not get into major trouble, just speak up."" He said. Kristin glanced at Adam, who was fiddling with his hands. Sophie was looking at him curiously. "It was me, Peter. Sorry." She spoke up, shrugging. He looked at her with surprise, and then regained himself. "Well, go to my office. Guys, get with your kids. If you don't remember the groups there's a list over there. Landon, you're with Kristin so just wait here or follow one of the kids around," Peter instructed. Kristin sighed and stood up and walked towards Peter's office.  
  
"Cause when you're with me  
  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe  
  
Above all the others  
  
we'll fly  
  
this brings tears, to my eyes  
  
My Sacrifice"  
  
Kristin sat in a chair in Peter's office, trying to remember all the tiems she had been there because she had been in trouble. A lot, even though usually she didn't mean anything.  
  
Peter walked in and sat at his chair without saying a word. She wriggled around. 'This can't be good' she thought nervously. "So, Kristin, who are you sticking up for?" He asked suddenly. She stared at him. "What?" She asked. "I know you didn't do that. You hate beer-" "Which is exactly why I poured it out. I found it in a tree trunk, and then poured it out." She answered simply. Peter sighed. "I know you're not telling the truth. And whoever it is isn't getting help, even if you did ruin all of it. Shuns for 2 days. Except when you talk to Landon." He instructed. "That's not fair, Peter!" She muttered but knew it was no use and walked out. She walked out and saw Auggie with Jamall at a bench. Auggie signaled her over. She walked over there. "Yeah?" "Did you really do it?" He demanded. "Auggie! You know what my real dad did to me! You think I would touch that crap?" She demanded in an angry voice. "Who did?" "I can't tell you." She said. He sighed but shrugged and went back  
to talking to Jamall.  
  
Kristin walked over to Scott, who was sitting with Nicole who was glaring ahead, and Scott trying to talk to her. Landon was sitting across from them, looking bored out of his mind. "Hey shortay, what's up?" Scott asked. "Nothin." She answered. "Well, this is Nicole. She's 12, to. And this is your new friend, Landon," He said, getting a mischevious sparkle in his eye, acting like a parent who is making you play with the nerdy kid next door.  
  
"Gee Landon, you're in for a treat. Hey, Nicole. What's up?" Kristin muttered. Nicole just glared at her and Kristin and Scott both shrugged. "Can we go?" Landon snapped. "Boy, you better watch it!" Kristin muttered and Landon followed her to the last empty bench. 'Great, this otta be a day in hell," Landon thought bitterly as the girl, shorter and younger (but pretty) then him made him follow her. 


	5. groups pt.1

Chapter Five  
  
"So, Landon, what's up?" Kristin asked as they were sitting on the bench. He stared at her and then looked away. "Look, do you think I want to be here talking to some stupid jock like you? No! All's you care about is your stupid good looks. But Peter assigned me to you so all's I have to say is make the best of it or else, got it?" She yelled.  
  
"Shut up. You threaten me I'll-" "You'll what? Tell your precious rich parents?!" SHe said sarcastically. He stared at her with so much hate she immidiately felt bad. "Look, I'm really, really sorry. Okay?" She offered. "Whatever." He muttered. He had heard "sorry" before. His sister saying sorry for brining all these deat-beat crackheads into their house, the teachers saying sorry because his parents were killed. Sorry...  
  
"I AM! I know how it feels not to have good parents-" "Why don't you shut up??? You're so NOSY it's pathetic! I had good parents, okay!!! My parents are DEAD! They are long gone! I don't give a shit about your family. Whats 'not so good parents' mean to you? HUH? Not getting everything you wanted? Not having the top clothes?" He demanded. "No." She said quietly, not saying another word.  
  
***With Scott and Nicole***  
  
"So? HOw many siblings do you have?" Scott asked, trying to work up a conversation. She looked at him for a minute and then looked away. "Err...okay..I don't have any. But Kristin, the one you met, is my cousin and I consider her my sister. Do you get along with your siblings?" No answer. He sighed and didn't say anything. "How's school?" "Okay." She mumbled, flicking a leaf back and forth on the bench. "Oh. Do you like it?" "no." She quickly answered. "I mean, sure, it's cool," She muttered, mentily kicking herself. "Ecept fifth grade." She said, looking straight into his eyes. "why?" "Because of a stupid science teacher. I hate him," She muttered, trying to block the images out.  
  
***With Shelby and Janae***  
  
"Sooo...who do you live with?" Shelby asked, knowing she didn't live with her biological parents. "Three bastards and 4 kids," SHe snarled. "And then there's Eric." She added. "Whose Eric?" "None of your business!" Janae said. "You know you're right. Whatever. So do you want to talk about anything?" "Give me details." "Huh? About what?" "About yourself!" Janae said, rolling her eyes. "Oh gee, why don't you ask for a sob story like Queenie's?" Shelby snarled back. "If I wanted a sad story I'd go read your diary." She mumbled.  
  
***With Auggie and Jamall***  
  
"So what do you do at this place anyway?" Jamall asked Auggie. "Lots of stuff. Sports, lots of hikes and camping trips-" "Sports?! What kind?" "Football, baseball games. The place isn't as bad as it may seem." "It gets me from Quint and Chelsea, so I don't care if it was the projects." Jamall said, shrugging. "What'd they do?" "None of your business." Jamall said, but it was soft-spoken, not a snarl like Janae. "Cool, man, you don't have to say anything you don't want to." Auggie said. "Good because I won't. What'd you do to get here?" "LOts of bad choices, kid. Choices if I found out you made I'll hunt you down and kill you. I was involved with gangs. This lead to drugs. This lead to murder. It's a chain reaction." Auggie explianed. "oh, that's sucks. Did you see anyone die before?"  
  
I'll finish the rest at the next chapter. I have to start two stories (well I don't have to but I really want to!) So the next chapter will be Sunday or Monday and Monday I'll get to update a lot since there is now school (*yay*) just remember, think about the prezzes (gee that's going to happen..) 


	6. groups pt.2

Chapter Six  
  
Groups, Pt.2  
  
***With Kat and Miguel***  
  
Miguel sat at the bench, staring straight ahead. "So, Miguel do you like school?" Kat asked. "It's okay. Teachers can be a little stupid." He said. "How?" "They make accusations when they don't know anything. I mean, I showed up with a black eye and they flipped and turn my family into DEFAX. We were all seperated for 2 weeks while they investigated nothing," He lied. The Defax part was right, but they were trying to find out the truth behind the puzzling behavior that Miguel displayed. "So do you have any siblings?" "Lots. Miguel and Mitchell. Renee, Danielle. And then the little baby Christofer." He said with a smile. "I love them. A lot." He added. "I had a sister. Except I lived in a foster family. And they were white, so you can imagine the negative comments some families made. But they loved me and I loved them. My little sister died, though. She drowned and I felt so guilty I started making choices that affected me and my family." Kat explained. "Why would you feel  
guilty that she died? Did you hold her under water or something? Otherwise I don't see why..." He said. "I felt guilty because I believe that I could have saved her. But now I know that it's not my faulght. But still, sometimes I can't help but feel guilty."  
  
"If one of my sibligns died, I'd probably kill myself," Miguel admited. "Why?" "Because they're the only people I have. My mom and dad are always gone and my Aunt Cecelia hates all of us..." He muttered, looking up ahead again. 'Hmm...I'm doing okay with him, I wonder how the others are doing...' Kat thought.  
  
***With Daisy and Sarah***  
  
"You don't like kids, do you?" Sarah asked suddenly when they had been sitting there for ten minutes. "HUh? What do you mean?" Daisy asked. "You won't talk to me. I know you're not quiet, I've seen you talk to the older kids. You just don't get along with kids." "What about Kristin?" Daisy challeneged. "Please, you've known her forever. Plus she doesn't even seem like a kid. She must've had the crap beet out of her by a few people, huh?" Sarah joked.  
  
Daisy glared at her. "Maybe." She said. "What about you? Why are YOU a screw up?" Daisy asked. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Sarah said seriously. "Quit being a stuck-up brat and tell me!" Daisy snapped. 'Kids...I'm never gonna have 'em.' Daisy thought bitterly.  
  
***With Jules and Jennifer***  
  
"So, are you another Shelby or something?" Jules asked when Jennifer had refused to talk to her. She had said one thingbut it came out snide, nasty and sarcastic. "Who the hell is Shelby?" Jennifer asked. "A girl. The tall blonde." Jules reminded her. "Oh. No." She mumbled, even though she knew nothing about her personality, but she was guessing it was bed (a/n: I like Shelby,s o don't flame me making it seem like I'm makin Shelby out of character. Jules isn't squealy, ya know..) "So...who do you live with?" "My parents are famous. They are usually out at big, fancy Hollywood parties. they love going out to parties. I also live with my little brother, Wyatt. My parents are obsessed with me being the next kid-singing or acting sensation, but I refuse to step a foot into the recording studio. I would like to be a chef." Jennifer said, opening up a little. "Why?!" "Because I don't want to be famous. I don't want to be in the spotlight all the time. I have enough of that. The  
media constantly is in my face at home and in public." Jennifer explained with a shrug.  
  
***With Ezra and Adam***  
  
"So, Adam, long time no see, huh?" Ezra started. "Yep." Adam said. "So, what's up at home?" Adam turned cold. "None of your business." He snarled. "So how's school?" Ezra asked, deciding that if Adam was suddenly troubled that it must have something to do with home and he didn't want to push it. "It's okay, I guess." He said. "Grades?" "Damn, what is this?! The 3rd degree?" He demanded angrily. "Yes. I'm giving you the 3rd degree asking about your school life. Gee, I'm so sorry, Adam," Ezra said sarcastically. "yeah well you should be!" Adam exclaimed angrily. 


	7. Err...

Chapter Five-Sorry for not updating, I'll try to keep it up!!!  
  
"So, how did today go?" Peter asked cheerfully. Mostly groans greeted him. He and Sophie rolled their eyes. "Gee, nice to know it went so well. Today's group, you'll say one word you're feeling."  
  
He recieved more groans but everything started.   
  
When they were finished Peter sighed. "You'll sure don't seem to happy. Are there any problems?" "Some of them just won't say anything!" Scott defended them. "Well, Scott, you didn't, either, when you first came," Sophie reminded him. "I was just saying that's why we don't seem to Brady Bunch like, okay?" He muttered angrily.  
  
Sophie and Peter just ignored him and looked back at the other kids. "Anyone else has a comment?" Peter asked. A few 'no's' were grumbled back. "Okay, then. Tomorrow, we'll focus on families. Do that when you're with your partner, also." He said, noting how most kids faces went pale and a few started fidgeitng.   
  
"Glad to know you like tomorrow's plan. Well, go to dinner. And please, no food fights are nasty conversations," He said, shooting a look at Jennifer, who just looked away and started whistling innocently. "Go," Peter said.  
  
They all filed out, but Adam grabbed Kristin's arm. "Come here," He said, pulling her towards the woods, not noticing Peter watching from inside the den. When he saw Kristin reluctantly follow Adam he started to leave to get them but Sophie grabbed his arm. "Peter, don't," Sophie said. "Sophie-" "That's your daughter and her best friend-" "AND boyfriend," He reminded her. "Yes, but I don't think he's pulling her into the woods to do that. Have trust in them." She said. "Okay," He muttered.   
  
  
***In the woods***  
  
"What?" She asked him. "Kristin, I just want to say sorry again." He said. "Why'd you do it Adam? LAst time you were here you told me you never wanted to touch that stuff!" She exclaimed angrily. Adam glred at her. "That's none of your business!" He exclaimed. "I told YOU what was bothering me all those times!" She yelled at him. "That doesn't mean I have to tell YOU!" He screamed back and ran back to the school.  
  
***At the cafeteria***  
  
"I was wondering where they were," Auggie commented as an angry Adam walked in followed by a confused Kristin. "They were probably smoochin'." Jules said with a small laugh. "Naw, I don't think so. Adam's seems really different, according to Ezra." Auggie said, shrugging.  
  
Adam and Kristin got trays and sat at the oppisite ends of tables, Adam sitting by himself. 


	8. Mr. Johnson

***A chapter coming soon will feature another Creed song called "Hide", and no it's not ebcause it's by Creed it's because the lyrics fit in with Adam's situation. A song by Puddle Of Mudd "Blurry" will also be featured into later chapters. I'm trying to find songs that relate to The other kids:)*** I do not own the song "It's True". The Backstreet Boys do.   
PLEASE UPDATE!!!!!!!  
  
Adam lay in his bed, thinking about the days events. He had been extremely stupid to Kristin. He should've taken the blame. It was his fault after all.  
  
***In Minneapolis, Minnesota***  
  
  
The man sat on the bed, stroking his second wife's silky, black hair. She stirred a little in her sleep, but didn't wake up. He heard his two-year-old son Roger crying from his room. He got up quickly and carefully and walked to Roger's room. He had another child, a five-year-old boy named Ralph, but everyone called him RJ-Ralph Jonathon.   
  
These still weren't his only kids, though. He had given up his two beloved children when they were four. He rocked Roger back to sleep and decided to go out for a drive.  
  
  
Even the lover makes a mistake sometimes.  
Like any other,   
fall out and lose his mind.   
And I'm sorry.   
For the things that I did.  
For your teardrops over words I said.  
Can you forgive me,  
and open your heart once again.  
oh yeah  
  
He shook his head, trying to rid the memories of the hate his son displayed in his eyes as the man (I'm tired of calling him my man so it's Mr. Johnson). his daughter just turned away and ran in the building. He had watched his sons eyes overfil with tears as he walked in the building after his sister. That was the last time he had ever seen any of his kids. And he had regretted it ever since.  
  
It's true.  
I mean it.  
From the bottom of my heart.  
Yeah it's true with out you  
I would fall apart.   
  
Mr. Johnson sighed and picked up his cell phone. He called Quint's house. "Hello?" A voice asked. "Um, are my kids still there? It's me, Johnson," Mr. Johnson siad. "NO. They're at some school called Horizon. Here's the number." The gruff voice answered and Johnson quickly noted the number.  
  
  
  
What ever happened.   
I know that I was wrong.   
Oh yes.  
Can you believe me, maybe your faith is gone.  
Oh yes it is   
but I love you,   
and I will always will,   
so I wonder if you want me still.   
Can you forgive me   
and open your heart once again.   
  
He called the number, knowing that where the school was it was only around 8 or 9, so the headmaster should still be there. "Hello?" a man's voice answered. "Um, hi, this is Jason Johnson. I have two children there, but I haven't seem them in a while. I was wondering if it were possible for me to." "What are you children's names? "Jamall and JAnae Nettler. They're 12 or 13, I think. They changed their name after they went into foster care," Mr. JOhnson explained. "Um, I don't see why not. I'll have to check with their legal guardianship, which is the state of California. Why don't you come whenever you get a chance?" "See, I don't think they'll forgive me." "Give them a chance. Jamall and Janae seem to be really good kids. But they're troubled." "Okay." Mr. Johnson said and hung up after they ended the conversation.   
  
  
  
It's true   
yes it's true I mean it yeah  
From the bottom of my heart,  
yeah it's true   
it's true With out you,   
I would fall apart   
I'd do anything to make it up to you.   
So please understand.   
And open your heart once again.   
  
Mr. Johnson turned the radio to his favorite radio station. A favorite song of his was on but he immidiately turned it off, and the realization hit him. He had just made the biggest decision of his life. That could ruin both his and his family's and not to mention Jamall and Janae.. 


	9. Daddy?

Summer Of Miracles  
  
Sorry for not updating for awhile! I've been busy with my Aaron site!  
  
At breakfast Jamall stared at Janae. She had talked much since they arrived. "What's up?" he asked and she shrugged. "Oh. Well, Peter wants to see us. After breakfast-he's got some kind of news," he said and again. she shrugged. "Gosh you are so annoying!" He yelled and put his tray up and walked to Peter's office.  
  
Jamall knocked on the door. "You may enter," a voice called, coming from Brandon, who recently had his fifth birthday. "Hey, what's up Brandon?" He greeted Brandon. "Nuffin," He said, trying to get a gangsta voice going on.  
  
"Peter, what'd you need?" Jamall asked Peter. "I'm going to wait until your sister gets here. It's important and I think you'd two would rather be together when you heard," Peter explained. Jamall shrugged and said, "Cool."  
  
**With Scott and Shelby-the docks**  
  
"How're you doing with Janae?" Scott asked Shelby. "gee Scott, could you get any more depressing?" She asked sarcastically. "What? I take it it's not very good?" "Ding-ding-ding-we have a winner. She's not saying anything...I feel sorry for her. She reminds me of myself. Its' weird." She said. "Ah, don't worry about it," He said, kidding the top of her forehead. "So what's up with you and your kid?" "Nicole? Oh, she's okay, I guess. She doesn't talk. Kinda like Kristin when she first came except she's not gettin' into fights. But I defiantely don't think she's an angel." Scott quickly added.  
  
**Back at Peter's office**  
  
Peter and Jamall were talking when Janae walked in. "Hey, Janae. Take a seat," Peter said. She sat next to Jamall, who gave a half-smile to her. She didn't return the favor and looked at Peter. "So, what's up? Are we in trouble *already*?" She asked.  
  
"NO, why what'd you do?" Peter asked suspiciously. "Oh, nothing. It's just that in Quint the great's house anything that happens in the neighborhood was one of our, Eddie or one of the small kids faults." SHe said, shrugging. "Shut up!" Jamall whispered fiercly, for he was afraid of Peter finding out about the condition of their past home. She rolled her eyes at home. "You shut up!" She exclaimed, but louder. "Here's an idea, both of you bequiet." Peter said impatiently and the twins turned their attention back to him.  
  
"This may not sound like good news, but it is, in my opinion. Hopefully it'll give some closure and you'll get some unanswered questions-" "Peter, spit it out. I don't wanna be in your office at July 4th, I mean c'mon!" Jamall complained, but shut up when Peter shot him a glare.  
  
"You're so rude!" Janae exclaimed, rolling her eyes as Jamall stuck his stuck out at her. "Mature, really." She muttered.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm back, ya know," Peter siad sarcastically and continued, "It's your father. Not Quint or whoever, but your biological father. He called yesterday night and he'd, well, like to see you." 


	10. Kel and Ezra

Errr I had this chapter-and it was loooong-almost done and a script error came up and it closed it. OMG I am SO mad right now!!! But it's three days later as I write this last part and I haven't been able to do it becuz I've been really sick since Friday and I haven't gone to school all week and it's Stat 9 testing (standerdized) and I finally decided to just work on my stories. I'm finally 13! It was my birthday Sunday and of course I was very sick. Go figure, huh? Also I decided my next Higher Ground fic will probably focus on Ezra, since their are so few of him, and in this fic he'll be featured a lot more, startingin this chapter.  
  
Janae stared at him. "NO! I hate him! He abandoned us when we were four because our mom died!" She yelled angrily, while Jamall just stared ahead, biting on his lip. "Listen, if you don't want to-" "I don't!" Janae said angrily, got up and left, heading towards the cafeteria. "Jamall?" Peter asked in an exasperated tone. "Um, can I think about it?" He asked.  
  
Peter smiled. "Sure. No rush." He assured him and Jamall nodded and left, also.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Nicole sat on her bed, reading a eight-year-old letter, from when she was four. It was a letter from the man she thought was her dad saying "I can't be your father anymore" and blah blah about "Oh, I still love you. Don't let anyone change your mind," Did he think Nicole believed him? At age four she had been abadoned. Sure, she'd later learn-at age 10-that her real father lived in Minnesota-but for six years, and still now, she was fatherless. Then she started calling her stepdad-Scott-Dad and things got "better" again. Until Richard.  
  
Richard was ten at the time, and Nicole six. He went to live with his father for reasons still not clear to her. All's she knew was that her brother had split the family up. With Miguel gone, Nicole wasn't the same. She became dangerous. Her dirt bike became her favorite toy, especially without her uniform she was suppose to wear with it. SHe went to cutting.  
  
THen, at age 10, she met her biological dad. He had a wife, her stepmom whom she loved, and her stepbrother Dylan, then he was only 2 but now four, and her one-month-old sister, Destin. Or half-sister, but she HAD no halfs and steps in her eyes.  
  
But even since then, seeing her father twice a year, she hated her life. She remembered hte three years she lived with her Grandma, sisters and mom and stepdad. Her grandma, in her mind, hated her. She through her against the wall by her neck, screamed at her, whatever she could do and get away with it. However that was when they lived in Virginia, and when they moved back to Georgia in Jonesboro, she stayed for a year then also moved down and lived 15 minutes away in Stockbridge. She still yelled a lot but now that Nicole's parents didn't work as much since her stepdad worked at Bellsouth in Atlanta in an office at the inforum building she never dared to hit her.  
  
Richard had also came back to live with them when they first moved to Georgia. Jordan and Taryn had barely remembered him, for they only saw him on Summers and Christmas.  
  
Nicole stood up and walked out the door, not wanting to remember anything bad in her life and to make her cut herself.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Ezra and Adam sat at a bench. Everyone was real spread out today, not at all the benches. Scott and Nicole-who was late and looked as if she had been crying- were at the edge of the woods on a log, and the others were in various places, but Kat and Miguel were at the last bench.  
  
"So, Adam, hows it goin' so far?" "Considering I'm not new to the school, technically, it's going better than the other kids probably," Adam answered. "Well, do you remember the topic Peter assigned yesterday?" 'Gee, you think, sherlock? It's not like I have short term memory-" "Oh, gee, look at the time, it's time for break-" "I just got here! Not that I wanna talk..."  
  
"Well, it's not mY fault you were late. Go talk to Kristin or someone. She's worried about you," Ezra said. "Whatever. Meet you back in 40." Adam said and left.  
  
Ezra stood up and started walking back to the dorm to get something but bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," He said and looked up. He reconized the girl as Kelsey Williams, a Sunchaser. She was 17 (I have no clue how old Ezra was so let's say 17, to) and had long black hair with blonde highlights and her skin was naturally tanned, like Scott's. Her eyes were grayish green. Ezra had only talked to her once before, when he first came, since two groups never really interacted. "Oh, it's okay. It's partly my fault, also. I should've been watching where I was going. You're Ezra, right?" She asked, sticking out her hand. Ezra shook her hand and smiled back. "Yeah. You're Kelsey?" "Yes, but I prefer Kel. It's what all my friends call me." She explained. "Oh, okay. So, what were you doing?" "Oh, nothing. Peter wanted to talk to me. Probably about my mother's rehab update. What were you doing?" "I just got done talking with one of the little kids. We were taking a break." "Oh. I think it's great that you'll are doing this, even if Peter *did* make you," She said with a smirk, and Ezra smirked back.  
  
"Well, I better get going. Talk to you later?" Kel offered. "Yeah, sure," Ezra said. "Bye," they both said and Kel walked off, leaving Ezra staring after.  
  
  
  
______  
  
Well that's it. I hoped you liked it, and it's longer than most of my chapters, I'll try to keep them this way. I hope the Nicole thing wasn't to hard to understand, I'm sick so my head's not clear. The first version- before it got deleted-was better and explained it better, so if you don't get it I'll re-type this chapter. Bye! 


	11. Landon and BRad

Chapter Ten---Summer Of Miracles  
  
Reviewers Request: I will *Defiantely* start adding more of Sarah, Landon and Jennifer:) Thanks for reviewing! Want any other characters to be shown more? Just review!  
  
Oh! And I just realized that both the girl in chapter nine and Landon's sister is named Kelsey, so isntead of the girls name beign Kelsey it's Kaylen (I love that name-it's my cousins!), okay? If it gets to confusing I'll just re-do the last chapter with the name Kaylen but it shouldn't be to hard.  
  
_______  
  
Jennifer was talking to Sarah. "So. Why are you here? You seem like the normal, prissy princess type. What'd you do? Steal some lip stick?" Jennifer asked sarcastically. Sarah glared at her. "You're one to talk. YOU have the perfect life, with the famous parents and every chance to become famous. What'd YOU do?" She snarled back.  
  
"I got arrested one to many times. And believe me, having famous parents who get drunk with the Backstreet Boys and Brad Pitt every night isn't exactly the perky life. Sorry about what I said," Jennifer offered, not wanting to make an enemy already. "Whatever. I'm sorry to. So how are you're 'counsling' sessions going?" Sarah asked, with much sarcasim in her voice. "Oh, just great," Jennifer said with fake perkiness in her voice, "But I wish I could've gotten that cutie Scott. Or Auggie. But that fat girl got Scott." Jennifer said bitterly, and recieved a shocked look from Sarah. "Don't call her fat. That's mean," She yelled angrily. Sarah had talked to Nicole a bit the night before and they had become pretty good friends.  
  
"Oh, so you're one of those people who never say 'fat' but prefer 'big- boned'? Puh-lease," She said with a dry laugh. Sarah looked at her with disgust and left, walking into Adam. "Oh, hi," SHe said without interest and continued walking.  
  
**With Landon and Kristin**  
  
  
  
"So, how was home before you left to come to Horizon?" Kristin asked him. Landon glared at her. "NOne of your business," He growled. "Ya know what? FINE. Don't say anything. THat's FINE with me. Cuz, ya know, no matter WHAT you might think, I didn't have the easy life that you might think, and I know you didn't and I don't think any less of you, so if you don't wanna talk FINE, but don't judge me and I won't judge you!" She yelled just as Peter walked up. "Any problems?" He asked. "Of course not." Landon said quickly and Kristin rolled her eyes. "Well, Landon, there's a phone call for you." He said, his voice hinting suspicion against the kids. "Okay, cool. Is it my sister?" He asked, praying that it wasn't "I don't think so-it was a guys voice," He explained. "Oh okay awesome. Bye," He said and jumped up and sprinted for Peter's office where Sophie was.  
  
Landon saw her and slowed down, shyly walking in. "Oh, hey Landon," She said cheerfully. "U-u-um, h-h-hi" He answered, stuttering. What's happening to me? I don't stutter! He thought.  
  
"Well, here's the phone. We'll leave so you can have some privacy," She said, handing the phone to Landon and he noticed the small Brandon for the first time as they got up and left. He watched her leave and a thought popped into his head. "What if I like her? Eww! THat's GROSS!She's my teacher, Landon! Get it out of your head!" He told himself through gritted teeth and then answered the phone.  
  
Landon: Hello?  
  
Brad: Hey, lil' man, what's up?!  
  
Landon: BRAD? Hey! I'm fine, what 'bout you?  
  
Brad: Yep, it's me. THat's cool, I'm fine to. Just hangin' at your sisters house.  
  
Landon: Oh.  
  
Brad: yeah. Listen, I called to say Kelsey is pregnant again.  
  
Landon: God, again? With who?  
  
Brad: I think me. She's 7 months pregnant, though, and it's a boy.  
  
Landon: Wait, that'd mean she was cheating on Shae. How could you?  
  
Brad: OH shut up you little whiny baby. Yeah, we had an affair, but be quiet. But don't you want to hear about the baby?  
  
Landon: Fine, whatever. And don't call me a whiny baby.  
  
Brad: Whatever. It's name will be Wesley James West-  
  
Landon: Wesley WEst? Um, no offense to y'all but that doesn't sound very good. To redneck.  
  
Brad: Shut up! I didn't name it. And she's also thinking about Drew Carson West.  
  
Landon: Geez I'd hate to be that kid. I have to go. Thanks for calling, man.  
  
Brad: NO problem, shorty. Bye.  
  
  
  
Peter walked in. "Who was it?" He asked, going for his desk. "Oh, just Kelsey's new temporary boyfriend. Guess what? She's pregnant again!" he said with forced happiness. "Oh, that's great." Peter siad. "Not really. She's a whore. I hate her." 


	12. Fights, Brandon, and..more

Summer Of Miracles--Chapter whatever the heck this is  
  
This story takes place in Summer of 2002, but Kristin is still 12, remember that.  
  
"Why do you hate her?" Peter asked Landon. Landon didn't answer, he just walked out of Peter's office and Sophie re-entered with Brandon in tow. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sophie asked. "Nothing. Something about Landon is bothering me," He said. "What?" "He said he hates his sister but won't say why."  
  
"That's normal, Peter. NO one is going to talk right away." She reminded him. "I know," He said and smiled down at Brandon and picked him up. "Hi, UNcle Petey!" He said, wrapping his hands around Peter's neck. Peter groaned. "Shorty, don't call me that," He said and put the boy down. "Um, I've got to talk to you about Brandon, so BRandon why don't you go play with one of the kids?" Sophie asked and Brandon pranced off, smashing his Ninja Turtles together.  
  
"Yeah?" Peter asked and took a seat behind his desk, taking out Landon's profile.  
  
Full Name: Landon Russel West  
  
Birth date: May 18, 1989  
  
Parents: Mother Kathryn Joy (deceased) and father Michael Edward (deceased)  
  
Siblings: Older sister Kelsey Rae  
  
Legal Guardian: Kelsey Rae West  
  
Height: 5'4  
  
Weight: 105 lbs.  
  
Eye color: Blue  
  
Hair color: Blonde  
  
School year: Failed the 2001-2002 school year;in 7th again  
  
Offenses: Caught with alcohol twice, skips school repeatedly, had to have juvenille court after to many absences for school year 1999-2000. Landon has been expelled once in sixth grade, suspended many times.  
  
Peter shook his head. It just gave the basic info. "These profiles never give us ANYTHING." He said angrily and slammed it close. "So what did you need?" He muttered, rubbing his temples.  
  
"Brandon's mom called me last night. Her and her new husband are coming with his daughter Ellie." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry," He said and stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "She didn't CARE about him," She said angrily, "and now she's taking him from the home that he's had for almost a year to a husband she married after she met him a month before. And I'm not going to mention that this man just got his daughter back from child protection services, which you know, can NOT be very good. You know, unless his wife is some sadistic witch, which she can't be ebcause she's dead, he had to have some reason to do with her being in there in the first place." She said, growing more angry than sad. "How can she tear him away from the life he's had GOOD?"  
  
Peter interupted her. "What about his brother Damon?" "I don't even know. As far as know, she gave him up for adoption, thinking that I, to, was going to adopt Brandon, and believe me I was, then she met this man."  
  
Suddenly Auggie ran in. "Sorry to break up this love fest but Miguel and Landon are duking it out!" He exclaimed and Peter and Sophie ran after him. 


	13. The fight.

Chapter Thirteen---SUmmer Of Miracles  
  
  
  
Peter ran and he saw two figures punching each other with a crowd of kids around. The older ones that were there, Scott, Shelby and Daisy, were trying to break it up but Daisy ended up getting punched and now Scott was trying to hold HER back. "Hey!" Peter yelled and when he and Sophie arrived they each grabbed a kid. Miguel continually tried to fight away from Peter's grasp, as if he thought Peter was going to hit him.  
  
"Stop! Let go! I hate you!" The boy screamed, wildly kicking around. "Sophie take the others and leave, put Landon in my office," Peter instructed and everyone split up except for Sophie, who had a firm grasp on Landon's arm and was guiding him towards Peter's office.  
  
Miguel yanked away from Peter. "Don't touch me!" He screamed, but didn't run, which amazed Peter. "Why don't you want anyone touching you?" Peter asked softly, bracing himself for a sarcastic answer. "Because I hate it when people do." He yelled. "Has anyone ever abused you?" "None of your business. It wouldn't matter would it? I told someone and they told me I was lying and deserved to go to hell. Because all that wonderful aunt of mine tries to do is help raise her sisters kids. And she doesn't give a damn about us." He said, glaring at Peter, his fists clenched. "She has never cared about us. She uses my parents. She dislikes my father because he married someone Spanish and not white. She steals our money to buy alcohol, gets drunk, and takes out her anger on us."  
  
"Whoever says she's a good person didn't know, Miguel," Peter said, hating to see the pain and trouble in the boys eyes. "Then they should've listened! She's hospitalized my little sister, Renee and one of the twins MIkey like twice. And Mikey has frail bones, at least Mitch can take it. BUt please Peter, don't tell anyone. I'll tell my mom, I promise but right now I just want to stay away from it all," Miguel begged. "Don't you want your siblings out of there?" "She's gone for like two months. Going to some convention and then to a friends house and stayin' awhile." Miguel explained. "Okay. But if you haven't told before you leave, I will tell the authorities. You can't keep a secret like that," Peter warned and MIguel just nodded. "Thanks," and with that he ran off.  
  
"Hey! Get back here! You're not off the hook!" Peter ytelled after him and Miguel halted in his steps and walked back. "Damnit," He muttered as he arrived and the two walked to Peter's office where Landon was talking to Sophie.  
  
Peter took a seat as did Miguel. "So, what happened?" "Mexican homeboy over there ran into me and said watch it and was rude. So I knocked some sense into him." "Friggin' liar! And don't you ever call me a Mexican homeboy! I punched YOU and you said 'damn you' and punched me back! So you best shut up!" Miguel yelled angrily.  
  
"Both of you best shut up!" Sophie yelled, and they did.  
  
"Both of you, shuns for a week, and you'll write in these journals." Peter said sternly, handing both boys two composition books which each took reluctantly. "I want to see the first entry. I wont' read it, but I will check to make sure you have ben writing. There are certain things that I will read, but I won't tell you because I don't want you lying in them. Say your true feelings," Peter said. "Goody. Can we go?" Landon asked. "Yes, go," Peter commanded. "First entry is do by seven. I wanna see you in my office." Peter said as they walked out. "Asshole. Stay outta my way," Landon said through clenched teeth towards Miguel. "Two words. Tic. Tac." Miguel said and walked off, feeling Landon's glare of hatred on his back. 


	14. Kissee

SUmmer Of Miracles again. I meant to spell Landon's name wrong in Migue's journal entree, and meant to spell Miguel's name wrong in Landon's journal entry.  
  
Miguel sat at the bench scribling ferciously into the journal, trying to get done. He was twenty minutes away from the appointment with Peter and hadn't started.  
  
Full name: Miguel Thomas Praister  
  
Birthdate: September 26, 1988  
  
Favorite childhood memory: Mom and dad taking us to Disney Land. It was before Renee and Christofer were born. We were there all day. Even without our aunt. It was great fun.  
  
Least favorite: When the wench came to live with us. Nuff said.  
  
Why do you think you're here: My mom and dad think I need help but they won't give me a chance to tell them why.  
  
Do you like it here so far: It's alright. Except for that stupid blonde kid Landen. That boys breath is kickin' some damn soccer balls. DOn't read this, Peter.  
  
Anything else?  
  
Yeah. Don't read the part about Landen's breath, please. I'm already on shuns.  
  
__________  
  
Back in the boys dorm Landon sat on his bed, trying to sum up his writing.  
  
FUll name: Landon Russel West  
  
Birthdate: May 18, 1989  
  
Favorite childhood memory: When my mom and dad took me and Kelsey to Paris, France. It was beautiful and there were lots of chics. And Kelsey was normal then.  
  
Least favorite memory: When the officers came to my house to tell me my parents were dead.  
  
Why do you think you're here: My sister sent me here so she screw her boyfriends and not have me to worry about.  
  
DO you like it here so far: I guess. Better than home, even the food.  
  
Anything else: Keep that Mexican burrito away from me before I ground him into a el grando.  
  
_______________  
  
Outside:  
  
Jennifer and Adam were talking. "SO. You're kinda cute. Single?" She asked in a flirtatious voice. "Honestly I don't know. She's mad at me," He admitted, inching away from the girl who was seducing him. "Ooh. It's not good for your girlto be mad at you. WHat's her name?" She asked, inchingcloser to him. "Um, Kristin. Kristin Scarbrow. Or MAddox. Or Carter. I have no clue what the hell her last name is these days." He said, shrugging. "Scarbrow? Peter's daughter? Kristin, the girl that goes to the school? Must be pretty screwed to be in a school with teenagers." She said sarcastically. She saw Kristin and got a grin on her face. "What?" Adam asked, but before he could say anything more Jennifer pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
Kristin stopped dead in her tracks and the grin from her face faded. Adam whirled around when he saw Jennifer staring ahead. "No!" He yelled as Kristin ran.  
  
He turned around and looked at Jennifer, who was smiling. "H-how could you? That is my best friend!" He cried. "Oh well. Please, you shouldn't even be seeing anyone you should be playing the damn fields!" She exclaimed. "I hate you. If you EVER touch me again I-I'll-" "You'll what you little girly boy? Tell Peter? Your ex girlfriend? Give it up. You're a 5 foot little BOY. How she even likes you I'll never know," She snarled and walked off.  
  
Adam ran to Kristin, who was crying at a bench. "Kristin, I swear, I had nothing to do with that kiss," He tried telling her, but she ignored him. "We're only 12! Even if I did do that don't you think you're taking it a little seriously?" He demanded. She looked at him, hurt filled her eyes. "We're only 12? Even twelve-year-olds are going to get hurt when theys ee their best friend and boyfriend smooching with the bimbo he doesn't even know!" She yelled angrily at him, jumping up and running directly into Scott. "WHat's wrong?" He asked as she got up from the ground and sprinted past him.  
  
Adam looked past Scott as Kristin, whom was running towards her dorm and said, "NOthin'. I guess she's PMS'ing." and walked off.  
  
  
  
Next chapter: the meeting with Peter, Landon and Miguel, and Brandon's mother shows up with her new beau. 


	15. Scott

Summer Of Miracles  
  
Kristin laid on her bed on her stomach. She wasn't crying, but she felt like it, so she pulled out the journal Peter had given her.  
  
June 18, 2002  
  
I feel like crap right now. I know haven't written in awhile, but Peter and Sophie said I only have to when I'm feeling bad or it's an assignment. Adam KISSED another girl. That stuck up bimbo bitch, Jennifer. I hate her! But I don't know if I hate Adam. He's SO different than before. Not hyper, not funny, just brooding-type. Oh, well I have to go. Scott is here. gee, great.  
  
-Kristin. 5: 42 PM.  
  
  
  
She put the journal away and sat up. "Hey, shorty," He said and sat on her bed. "What?" She asked, hoping her eyes still weren't red-rimmed. "I was just wondering what was wrong." Scott said. "If I tell you, promise not to go ballistic," SHe warned him, knowing Scott was very protective of her. "Oh. This can't be good. Okay, I promise." He assured her.  
  
"You know Jennifer? Well, me her haven't gotten along. And she saw me wlaking up today and she was talking to Adam and they started kissing!" She said, tears forming back in her eyes. Scott looked at her in shock. "Wow. I'm really sorry...I thought he had said something stupid. You know how he is slash use to be." "Whatever. I am so pissed at him and her right now. In fact, if I hadn't run off, I'm sure she'd be crying right now. That fucking bimbo." Kristin said with a lot of angst and hate in her voice.  
  
"Watch your mouth," Scott mumbled, but he was staring off into space thoughtfully. "Watch my mouth? Shut up Scott," Kristin said. "I have to go," He said and jumped up. Kristin looked out the window and saw Adam. "You promised, Scott," She reminded him. "I know, I know," He muttered as he walked out, but sure enough he walked up to Adam.  
  
"Okay, I'm guessing with that look on your face whatever I did wasn't good. "I'm going to ignore that last comment you made. Of course it wasn't good! You kissed another girl, you dipstick!" Scott exclaimed, but was keeping it down so no one would hear.  
  
"She made me!" Adam defended himself. "Did you tell Kristin that?" "DUh you think? And if she wants to end it I don't care." He said indignantly. "What? I can't believe you!" "What? I never wanted to date her in the first place!" He exclaimed, every word a lie. "I don't believe you. But I do believe that right now you're being an asshole and whatever the hell is your problem you need to fix it!" Scott yelled and walked off. Adam glared at him as he walked off and thought, if only he knew what the hell my problem was.  
  
_____________  
  
Juliette and Daisy sat under a tree, talking. "You know what? I think my mom is hiding something from me." Jules said. "What? Why?" Daisy asked in a surprised tone. "Well, last time I saw her she was a little chubby, and you know how careful my mother is about her weight. And now I asked her what's up on the phone the other day-I don't know WHY I called her-and there was some man talking and a baby crying." Jules answered with a faraway tone of voice.  
  
"I'm sure she'd probably watching some baby. And she might have a boyfriend or something." Daisy said. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Uh-oh, here comes Peter. Wonder what we've done this time," Jules said and sat up. "Me? I'm a sweet little angel!" Daisy defended herself and Jules gave her a Look then Peter walked up.  
  
"Girls, group is in five. I can't find Kristin, Landon or Ezra." "Oh, Ezra is with this girl from the Trackers, I think." Daisy said. "Okay, but please try to find them and hurry up. Everyone else is there." Peter said. "Yes, sir," Daisy said, saluting Peter and he rollde his eyes. "Just hurry," He muttered and walked off.  
  
__________  
  
Ezra and Kaylen (remember, she's the same person as Kelsey but I changed her name) were talking when Daisy walked up. "LOvebirds, you gotta break it up. Ez, we have group. Like, in 50 seconds," SHe said, looking at her watch. "Okay. BYe, Kaylen," He said and ran for group, where Kristin and Landon had also gathered.  
  
Longer chapter than usual! DId you like it? 


	16. Another Group

SUmmer Of Miracles  
  
Second Group  
  
I'll try to make my chapter as long as the last one but I prefer shorter. Not like 3 paragraphs, but like my chapters usually are.  
  
_____________  
  
"Okay, today, we'll be again saying what song we feel like since you'll seem to be having bad days today, from what I've heard, oh just floating around." Peter said. "Yeah right," Shelby muttered. "What was that?" Peter asked. "Nothing, oh mighty great one," SHe answered.  
  
"Kristin, why don't you start?" Sophie suggested so Kristin did. "Kill You. By Eminem." She stated icily, glaring at Jennifer, who seemed a little taken back by the cold statement, but nevertheless smirked back "Okay then. Adam?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Um. I don't know. Do I have to go?" He whined. "Yes. For you especially, I think you need to be right now." Peter said.  
  
Adam rolled his eyes but racked his brain trying to think of one. "BLurry by Puddle Of Mudd." He finally said. "How does THAT relate to you?" Jennifer asked. "None of your business." Adam said angrily. "Yeah, you don't ask why. It's none of your business." Scott said, still mad at both of them. Jennifer gave him a shocked glance, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Um, okay. Scott, Kristin, Jennifer and Adam stay, okay? Now, Jennifer," Peter said. Jennifer sighed and thought. "Stan by Eminem." "Why THAT?" Adam asked sarcsatically. "I don't know. I just like the song." SHe said, shrugging. Peter didn't say anything, he was tired of fighting with them.  
  
After everyone was finished he dismissed everyone and Kristin tried to sneak out but Peter grabbed her and brought her back, her grumbling the whole time.  
  
"Okay, please tell me what's going on." Peter said but no one said anything. "Okay then. Scott? Say something." "Something," Scott said with a smirk.  
  
"Okay, say something or trouble." "I get a choice? Cool, but lemme-don't give me that look, it scares me. I was told to say absolutely nothing. It's the shorties business." Scott said, putting his hands up in defense. Peter sighed. "Okay, go. But if I find out you're lying. You'll be in trouble," Peter warned with a smirk. "Okay. Bye and good luck to y'all," He said and ran out.  
  
"Okay, so what's up?" Peter asked the three kids. "That little wench over there!" Kristin exclaimed angrily. "Hey, watch your mouth. And what'd she do?" "She kissed Adam! Or he kissed her! Or whatever!" She yelled. "Okay, this is a situation I can't do anything over. However, I will say that Jennifer, if this is true, and this goes for you, to, Adam, than I'd really start thinking of a way to either drop whatever you have, or drop someone else because loosing a friend isn't worth a crush. And Jennifer, I have a feeling that's all you have over Adam. Kristin and Adam have known each other for a very long time, and I think that it'd take more for one little screw-up to ruin the relationship they have, but it takes one little screw up to ruin a friendship between two people who don't know each other."  
  
Jennifer stared blankly at him. "I don't get it," She siad in a confused tone. "You idiot! It means stay away from Adam or die!" Kristin yelled just as Sophie poked her head in. "Adam, you have a phone call. It's form your mother and her boyfriend. They've got an announcement." She said. At teh word "boyfriend" Adam's face paled. 


	17. Adam's Truth

Summer Of MIracles-Chapter Seventeen  
  
Sophie guided Adam to the office where the phone lay. "I'll go, okay? To give you some privacy," She said and left. Adam reluctantly picked up the phone.  
  
Adam: Um, hello?  
  
Ms. Holbrook: Hey, sweetie! I've got GREAT news! Oh hear me out, dear lord, ADam, (laughing), I didn't even ask how are you. So?  
  
ADam: I'm doing okay.  
  
Ms. Holbrook: That's great! Well, here is my news: Me and Cameron are getting MARRIED! Isn't this GREAT? We're holding off on the wedding until you get here!  
  
[Adam doesn't say anything]  
  
Ms. Holbrook: Adam, honey? A re you there?  
  
Adam: yeah.  
  
Ms. Holbrook: Well, aren't you excited?  
  
Adam: Mom...I hate him. How can I be excited?  
  
Ms. Holbrook: Adam Holbrook! You cannot hate him because your father is a dumbass!  
  
Adam: Don't insult dad! Dad's cool! A lot better than YOU! YOU don't even wanna know WHY I hate him, do you?  
  
Ms. Holbrook: It's probably some excuse, but go ahead, ADAM, tell me why.  
  
Adam: He beats me, mom! You ignored all the bruises I got!  
  
Ms. Holbrook: That's a nasty lie, Adam!  
  
[Adam is crying]  
  
Adam: It's not a lie! And you know it!  
  
Ms. Holbrook: Shut up! I've had enough!  
  
And with that she hung up, and Adam slammed the phone down and sunk down onto the floor, crying. He had done what he told himself would make everything better, but in reality it made things worse. Peter walked in and saw Adam and rushed to his side. "What? What happened?" He asked, bending down next to Adam. "I told her! I told her what he did! And she didn't care! I hate her! I hate him!" He yelled through his tears.  
  
"What? What'd he do?" "He beat me, okay?! He did every day when mom was at work and Rowan wasn't around! He beat me a lot! And now she's marrying him!" He yelled. Peter gasped but regained himself. "Adam, I want you to know that it's not your fault." "I know, but why do...oh never mind. It doesn't matter, does it? I have to go home in a month and a half. or two, whichever." He mumbled. "Adam, if your mother doesn't do anything about it I HAVE to call authorities. I can't let you go back home to that." Peter said.  
  
Adam didn't say anything. Instead he looked up at Peter with his big hazel eyes. "I don't wana go home, anyway. If mom doesn't believe me about something like this, I don't ever want to talk to her again. So if you make me go home, as soon as I get there I'll run away. And I can gurantee you this." Adam said angrily and got up and walked to his dorm, wiping his tears as he walked.  
  
Then Sophie walked in. "What's up?" She asked him, "I saw Adam walk off angry and crying."  
  
"His mom is getting married to her boyfriend." Peter said as he took a seat behind his desk. "Oooh. I understand." "Actually, it has nothing to do with the fact that she's getting married with just her boyfriend. It's who he is and what he's done to him." Peter said, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache.  
  
"DId he abuse him?" "Yeah. And now I'm afraid to send him home-his mother doesn't believe him." "Whose her boyfriend?" "Um, Cameron Miller." "How can a mother NOT believe her child about something like that?"  
  
"I don't know, Soph. But we either have to get her to believe him, or turn both of them into the police*"  
  
  
  
_____  
  
Just for the record, where the star is, if you didn't know: If a parent or someone is abusing a child, and the other parent/another adult knows, both will go to jail if found out. Jail or they'll be tried in a jury. 


	18. Brandon

**The following Monday-they've been there for a week**  
  
Okay, this story is at 18 chapters and only int he first week so either: A)This story will be really long like my story Ecks Carter ir longER or B)I'll stop skipping weeks and days at at ime. Tell me which u want when you review!  
  
Sophie was sitting with Peter and Brandon on the steps in front of Peter's office. Brandon was wearing cargo jeans and a decent shirt. The day he was to meet his stepdad, stepsister, and see his mom had came.  
  
He didn't know of everything, of course. Just that he was going to meet his mommy and he was still crying about leaving the place he had grown to love-Aunt Sophie, his Uncle Peter, cousin Kristin, and all of his "growed- up" friends like Auggie and Daisy. now he was going with a woman whom had abandoned him and a man and girl he had never met.  
  
A car drove up and Brandon clung onto Sophie as they walked over to where a man and woman were standing and a small girl around eight-years-old was standing.  
  
"So. Monika," Sophie started, saying her sister's name as if it were a cuss word, "Here's your son," She said sarcastically. This was so un-like Sophie even Brandon and Peter were surprised.  
  
"Um, thank you," Monika mumbled and attempted to get Brandon from Sophie's arms, but to no avail. "Brandon, it's me, mommy," She cried, opening her arms as if she expected the little boy to run in them. "We'll be right back," Sophie said, taking a look at the man Monika said she loved so. He was gruff-looking, tall, and was drinking a can of beer. 'Did he even know what kind of school this was?' Sophie asked herself mentally.  
  
She sat Brandon down in a chair and sat next to him. "Brandon? Don't you want to go with your mommy?" She asked him gently and he tearfully shook his head. All the Cliffhangers had said bye that morning, most of them, especially Kristin and Auggie who had been the ones playing with him most often, were angry that he was being taken away.  
  
"No! Please lemme stay, Aunt Sophie! That man scares me! And she doesn't like me!" He exclaimed. Sophie, not knowing which 'she' he was talking about, asked.  
  
"That girl and my mom," He said. "Listen, I'll strike a deal with you, buddy, okay? If you be a good boy and go to your mommy without screaming or anything, I promise to visit you real often, you don't live that far away." SOphie reasoned. "What about crying? And do you promise?" He asked suspiciously. "Crying is fine. And have I ever lied to you?"  
  
"No way! Even when the boogie man was under my bed, That dya Auggie put ice down my back? And at night you told me he went under Auggie's bed!" Brandon exclaimed. "See? I never lie." "Yeah..."  
  
"So will you be a good boy?" "Okay," Brandon agreed adn Sophie smiled and picked him up and carried him outside.  
  
"Now can I hold my little baby boy?" Monika asked, grinning at Brandon. Brandon let her hold him, even though in his mind he was 'Five years old adn that's a very machure age' and he didn't like getting picked up by anyone except the Cliffhangers, Peter or Sophie. If Frank or another kid did, he screamed-even though he was 'mature'.  
  
"We better get going," Monika said, but Brandon insisted on being held by Sophie for five minutes. "I'm gonna miss you," He whispered, holding onto her. "I know. I'll miss you, too. I love you," She said. He said bye to Peter and was put into the car next to the small girl-Emma. (Sry if I named her something else in a before chapter-this'll be her name).  
  
As the car rode off tears streamed down her face, but Peter had no time to comfort her. Her heard two words in which he knew all to well yelled from someone's mouth:  
  
"CAT FIGHT!" 


	19. Jake, Emma, etc

Chapter Nineteen  
  
Three chapters in one day. I've been inspired...Jaded Hailey!!! GO give her stories some support, people!  
  
Peter and Sophie ran to where two girls were fighting. They were {surprise) Jennifer and Sarah. Sarah pushed Jennifer as hard as she could and hurled her body at her, slamming her head into Jennifer's stomach and Jennifer toppled to the ground. Peter and Sophie arrived and pulled apart the two girls. "My office, now," Peter said sternly as he grabbed Sarah's arm and Sophie grabbed Jennifer's arm but Sarah twisted away and yelled, "Don't touch me!"  
  
Peter was a little taken back, but nodded and said, "Just follow me," and she did, without protest, to Peter's office. Sophie and Peter sat down next to his desk while the girls sat across from his desk. "So...what happened?" Peter asked. Jennifer spoke up first. "She flipped when I mentioned drugs and the-" "And she accused me of being a prostitute!" "You like Justin Timberlake! Girl, i've met him! He's FREAKY!" Jennifer exclaimed. "What ever. Don't say anything to me about drugs or sex or I swear next time I'll hurt you more than whatever chic fight YOU'VE ever gotten into," Sarah said huffy and then left. Peter was about to object when Sophie grabbed his arm and mouthed, "let her go". "Jennifer, you can go. but you're on probation. Next time, you get kitchen duty for a week." Sophie said sternly. Jennifer left mumbling.  
  
_____In the boys dorm  
  
"Hey, so have you decided?" Jamall asked his twin sister. She shrugged and continued flipping through the magazine she was reading. "We've gotta decide, and you know it, Nae-Nae," He said, using the name he called her when they were really young, before their mom died. "DOn't call me that. It reminds me of mom," She snapped, throwing down the magazine. "Maybe dad's changed. He has kids and a new wife-" "Yeah, a new wife to replace mom." She mumbled and he shot her a look.  
  
"Maybe you don't wanna see dad, but I do. I think he's changed. And anyways, what could it hurt?" He demanded. "I don't know yet. You go tell Peter that you have. I may not decide. Maybe I'll just wait until he comes and see him," She said, shrugging. He rolled his eyes and he walked out. Not feeling right being alone in the boys dorm, Janae soon followed and walked to the girls dorm.  
  
_____Peter's office  
  
Jamall knocked on the door. "Come on," Peter called so Jamall did and sat down. "What's up?" Peter asked, looking up from the file he was reading. "I just wnated to tell you my decision. I wanna see my dad, but if he screws up once, I don't wanna ever talk to him again," Jamall said. Peter nodded, "I understand. Has Janae decidided?" "Puh-lease. She's thinking that she'll wait until the day he comes, and then come out if he looks alright, or something like that. I spaced out after she threw her magazine and it landed to where a poster of Beyonce Knowles was facing up," Jamall said with a smirk and Peter laughed. "get outta here," Peter said, but Jamall knew he didn't mean it to be mean, so he walked out as slow as possible. "Today, please," Peter mumbled.  
  
______With Brandon, Monika, her dude person, and Emma.  
  
"So, Brandon, how's school?" Monika asked. "It's okay." Brandon mumbled and looked around the trailor that Monika and the man-"He's your father now. Call him dad." was what Monika said, but in his mind, he was still Jake-called home. Jake grabbed Brandon's collar. "Answer her with more respect!" He yelled. "It's fine!" Brandon cried. "Now, Emma, go show him where he sleeps," The man muttered and walked off to the small kitchen to grab a beer. Emma stared fearfully at her mother but did as she was told. She brought Brandon to a small room with a bed, a dresser, and a small toy chest with a bunch of old board games, Ninja Turtle action figures and the sort. "Is Jake mean?" He asked hoarsley. "Shh! You can't call him that! He's 'dad'! And...yes...but don't make him mad!" The small girl warned. Brandon looked at her. She had white-blonde hair, blue eyes, and a small built-the typical California stereotype.  
  
"I'm scared!" Brandon exclaimed. "It's okay. Monika-I mean, mom, usually keeps him under control." She explained, shrugging. "Where is a phone?" He asked. "There's one in their room, but don't let them catch you!" Emma warned. "okay," He said and walked into the room that was clearly an adult room. He walked to the phone and remembered Sophie's advice:  
  
*!Flashback!*  
  
A four-year-old Brandon was sitting on Peter's desk, crying because his knee was sore. He and Kristin had been playing and he had fallen and skinned in. Peter was applying first-aid stuff while Sophie talked to him.  
  
"Do you know what to do for an emergency?" She asked him gently as she held his small hand. He nodded. "Call nine eleven." "Well, yes, although most people refer to it as nine-one-one," she said and continued, "But you can also call Horizon if you need help and you're lost somewhere else. Cal 213-435-7895. Remember that number. Here, let me right it down," SHe said and handed him the number.  
  
*!ENd of Flashback!*  
  
Brandon had quickly memorizied the number and so he easily tapped in the numbers on the phone and was grateful to hear Peter's voice. "Uncle Peter?" "Brandon! Hey, buddy! Is there something wrong?" Peter asked, hearing the strange sound of Brandon's voice.  
  
"I'm fine." Brandon said. "I've gotta go bye." Brandon quickly said and hung up, dashing for his room when he heard heavy footsteps. Jake walked in and slammed the door shut, Emma and Brandon in his room, huddled against the wall. "Let me lay down the rules." He said in a gruff, angry voice.  
  
Brandon's eyes opened in fear as Jake started explaining the rules:  
  
No running, no jumping, no yelling, no talking loudly, no shoes past the front door, no friends inside, eat all of your food, etc. The basic home rules, with a few extras...mean extras. "Your punishment?" Jake asked and pointed to his thick leather belt that hung on a nail on Brandon's new room's wall. "Got any questions, BRANDON," He demanded, spitting out Brandon's name as if it was a horrible, dirty word. "N-no sir," The tiny boy said in a small voice.  
  
:"Good." 


	20. Auggie and Jules

Chapter Twenty  
  
Thanks to Jaded Hailey for Regan's character!  
  
  
  
___With Brandon and Emma___  
  
Brandon and Emma were trying to put together a puzzle on Emma's bed. Suddenly, her door burst open, making Brandon shriek. Since this was "illegal" in the household, he was slapped by Jake. Followed bt Jane was Monika and a young girl, who both stood in the door way.  
  
"We're going away. For a week or so. A taxi is picking us up so no one gets suspicious. You are not to go outside ven for school, check the mail, answer the door OR phone for anyone. There is plenty of food. This is my other daughter, Regan, for you Brandon. She knows where the money is and-" Jake started and grabbed the young girl's jacket, forcing her into the room- "This little shithead knows the rules," And with that he and Monika started to leave but Emma protested. "Whose gonna take care of us?" She cried. "Shithead!" He yelled, pointing to Regan and they both stomped out after the taxi's horn sounded.  
  
BRandon and Emma looked at Regan. Emma had met Regan before, but of course Brandon hadn't.  
  
___At Horizon  
  
Auggie was running around trying to find Jamall because he was late for the session when he passed where Jules and Jennifer were sitting. "Oh, hey Jules. Meet me at 30 by the tree," Auggie said, smiling secretly. "Okay," She said and smiled unknowingly back.  
  
__thirty minutes later  
  
Auggie waited impatiently by the tree, his hand in his pocket, feeling the box that lay in there. he had finally found Jamall trying to talk Janae into something, so he decided to let him stay there, figuring obviously either Shelby didn't care or she had decided not to bother them either, hopefully the latter decision.  
  
When Jules walked up Auggie sighed with relief. "Remember when Peter and Sophie went into town to visit Brandon Saturday? Well, I asked him to pick me up something-" Auggie said and reached into his pocket and pulled out the jewlery box and handed it to Jules. SHe opened it and gasped. It was a gold necklace with a gold heart outlined by tiny diamond with "Jules" carved in the middle. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "How'd you BUY this?" She cried. "Well, I had some money saved up, and I also owe Peter about 100 dollars, which'll come out of the money my parents send me sometimes. It's for our one-year anniversery, remember?" He asked.  
  
"Of course! Oh, but I don't have anything for you-I didn't know they were going out..." She said regretfully but he just laughed. "That's okay, really." He said and kissed her, not noticing Kristin, Nicole and Adam giggling from the tree. Auggie whirled around at the sound of innocent giggling and came face-to-face with the giggling (and blushing) twelve-year- olds. "Ooooh I'm in loooove!" Kristin teased. "You little brat!" Auggie exclaimed but both he and Jules were laughing, but not for the same reason as the kids-but because they remembered giggling and blushing when they saw people kissing at their age.  
  
___With Kristin, Adam and Nicole a little while later  
  
"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Adam asked Kristin as the three walked around the campus. "No, I guess I sorta believe that Jennifer made you. I mean, and saw her do it, but really all's my mind processed was the fact that you two were kissing." SHe said. "I'm surprised you haven't gone BOOM BOOM BOOM Y0U BITCH, BOOM! right in her face!" Adam exclaimed, punching the air to act out what he meant. "Whatever," Kristin said but she was laughing. "So, Nicole where do you come from? You're to dark- tanned to be from Canada in the pictures you showed us from winter," Adam pointed out, "Even Kristin and Scott get kinda lighter in the winter aorund here." "I'm from Atlanta." Nicole said. "Oh, so that's why. Hotlanta. I've always wanted to visit there. Maybe I'll run away there! And take Rowan with me!" He exclaimed. "Whose Rowan?" "My little brother. Whose your sibs?" "I have a step-brother, Dylan, baby half-sister Destin, two half-sisters Jordan and Taryn who are 9 and 7 and a seventeen-year-old brother, Richard. 'Bout you, Kristin?"  
  
Adam glanced at Kristin. "None. I'm Peter and Sophie's kid." "But your last name is different." "I'm their adopted kid. I have a brother, but he's God knows where." Nicole took this is a point to shut up and just nodded.  
  
  
  
Next chapter: More Regan, Emma and Brandon. Want more of a certain character? REVIEW AND TELL ME! 


	21. Regan

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Please keep reviewing!  
  
If the bullets show up, I felt like putting them forthe hell of it so just ignore them:P  
  
____With Brandon, Emma and Regan a day later  
  
1. "Regan, I'm hungry!" Brandon cried. Twelve-year-old Regan sighed in exasperation. "I know, buddy, I'm sorry, but we have to use to food sparingly." She reminded him, "Do you know what that means?" "I'm not stupid!" "I don't!" Emma cried, mad at him for saying that. "It means we have to use the food for the three meals ONLY. No in-betweens." She explained.  
  
1. "But we have a lot!" "No we don't! Now shut up, I'm trying to think!" Regan screamed and ran to the make-shift room in a room no bigger than a Janitor's closet. She sat on the cot she had found stuffed away somewhere and there was a knock at the door. "Come in," She said. Brandon walked in and closed the door. "We're really sorry, Regan." Brandon spoke up. She smiled at him and motioned for him to come over to her.  
  
1. "I know, it's okay." She said as he climbed into her lap. "I wish my Aunt Sophie was here. or Uncle Peter. Or Auggie or Kristin. Or even Scott even though he hid from me sometimes cause he said I talked to much." brandon said, tears filling his eyes as he thought of the memories.  
  
1. "Brandon please give me the number to that school." Regan pleaded. "No." "Why?" "becuz you'll get us in trouble." "No she won't," Emma cut in. "See no I won't I wanna get outta here I had those sorry excuses for parents," Regan told him. "You'll help both me and emma?" brandon asked curiously. "yes, I even promise." "no more drugs?" 'no more drugs." brandon gave her the number. "thanx brandon, um we're gonna hav to take the car to go to the school," Regan said somewhat unsure and went to call Peter.  
  
1. She quickly dialed the number and a guy's voice answered. "'Sup, is this Peter?" She asked cautiously. "Who the-no, this isn't. Whom may I ask is calling?" "If you're one of the kids, stop acting formal. It's freaky." "Who the crap is this?" "That's more like it. Name is Regan. What 'bout choo?" "Auggie." "Oh. Brandon talks about you!" "That's cool, I'll go get Peter," Auggie said quickly after hearing the name Brandon.  
  
1. He had over-heard Peter and Sophie talking about their visit to Brandon. Brandon lived in a cramped, run-down trailor with Jake, Emma, and Monika. There were beer cans all over the kitchen, and Sophie guessed that Jake wasn't so nice with the kids since they seemed to be afraid of him.  
  
1. Peter had just walked in, so Auggie handed him the phone. "Hello?" "Is this Peter?" "Yes, whose calling?" "Oh, okay so it's cool that you're acting all formal and junk. Okay, I gotta some news. Oh yeah, I'm Regan, I'm, excuse me while I barf, Jake's daughter. The other one, I mean. I'm twelve."  
  
1. "Well, hi Regan. I'm Peter." "I'm aware. Listen, I know this might not be the best time telling you, with all those kids and I can imagine the fights and junk, but we've got a...problem."  
  
"What?" Peter asked suspiciously. Regan suddenly found it hard to talk. Was she actually going to tell the secret? What if it DID get Brandon and Emma hurt?  
  
"You know Jake? Well, he, like, hits us...and he and Monika keep on bringing druggies in the house, err, trailor. And we're scared here. And he hits Brandon and Emma a lot, and he's gone with Monika for a week." She said, feeling a heavy load lifted off her shoulders.  
  
"Wait there and we'll come get you-" "NO. If one of his drug pals sees you he'll tell and they'll be here in a minute. I'll get a way." She said and hung up.  
  
"Guys? You ready?" She asked. 


	22. Err okay.

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Regan looked in the rear view mirror. "Seat belts?" She asked. "Check." Brandon answered, saluting her. "Good." She muttered and went back to examining the car. "Do you know how to drive?" Emma asked. "Shhh I'm trying to concentrate." She mumbled. Brandon whispered to Emma-"In teen terms, that means she doesn't know, she shut up so she can learn," and nodded.  
  
Regan rolled her eyes. "I do know, you little snot!" SHe exclaimed. Brandon smirked and looked out the window. "I don't WANT to be in a car with YOU! You couldn't even help Emma with her homework (Even tho it's summer, pretend it's summer school or somethng)!" He wailed. "Emma is in the hird grade. Do you know how LONG it's been since I've been there?" "Three years!" He pointed out. "Well...and anyways, I never studied linear graphs!" "It wasn't linear graphs or math! It was social studies mapping!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up!" She mumbled and finally turned the car on. "Can we listen to the radio?" Emma asked. "No." "In other words, she wouldn't be able to figure out the radio, either," Brandon whispered.  
  
____At Horizon  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Nicole asked Adam as he passed. "Nothing. Where's Kristin?" "I don't know. I was looking for her, too. I think she was talking to Jennifer." "That can't be good." "Exactly what I was thinking."  
  
____With Kristin and Jennifer  
  
"HEy, Jennifer," Kristin started,r unning to catch up with her. "What?" She demanded, "LIsten, all's I ask is that you stay away from Adam. We've been best friends since we ewre four and boyfriend and girlfriend for awhile now, too." "So? You're just a screwed up little kid who was probably unwanted, weren't ya?" Jennifer sneered. Kristin stared at her with hate and shoved her to the groiund, pouncing on her and punching her.  
  
___With Regan, Brandon and Emma  
  
They were on the highway, edging along. "Tell me you know how to get there," R egan begged, pulling off to the side of the road. Brandon's face drained. "Um, you see, well..." "I do!" Emma spoke up. "But you gotta go faster. I'd like to get their before Christmas.  
  
  
  
**NExt chapter is comigns oon, I'm really ired and it's 8:40 and I'm about to go to bed, I just wanted to get this chapter out. Next will have all the action. 


	23. Yeah. Bye.

Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
Hey, I just wrote a poem, click on my penname to read it. it's called "My Name Is Ashley" and it's about my two-year-old cousin that died this past week. This chapter probably sux, but a lot is going on right now, but writing makes me feel better, and anyway I'm having slight writers block, but I'm getting lots of ideas. Spelling mistakes in Landon and Jamall's journals are most likely on purpose.  
  
  
  
"Faster? Are you sure?" Regan asked, looking in the rear-view mirror. "Gee, ya think? Anyway, you'll get pulled over for being to slow. And please turn on the radio," Emma begged. Brandon popped his head up front when Regan started examining the radio. "It's the button that say hit for volume, Regan." He said and hit it and the radio started booming to the sounds of Usher's "U Got It Bad". "U got it, u got it bad, when I miss a day when you're lov-" Emma started but was interupted by Brandon. "You don't know the words, do you?" "And you do?" Emma retorted. "Yeah. Jamall taught me," He answered.  
  
Suddenly they were jolted back and both screamed as Emma shot onto the open road. Screaming over the music, Regan yelled, "Brandon, which way?" As they neared the exit. "Left!" Emma cried. "Brandon?!" "It IS left!"  
  
Regan swerved the light blue Ford Escort left, just in time and Brandon shrieked in pleasure. "it's like this on the TV!" "But we don't HAVE one- only in daddy and mommy's room and they don't allow us in there," Emma pointed out. "But at Aunt Sophie's house she has a biiiiiiiiiig TV! And I watch Nassee racing." Brandon said, grinning. "Um, Brandon, I think you mean 'Nascar'" Regan said, smiling at him. "That's what I said," He said in a confused tone and turned back to Emma as they swerved in and out of the highway. Suddenly Emma shrieked. "Wha?" Regan cried. "Be CAREFUL! I said faster not crazier!" She cried.  
  
"I'd like to get there, okay? I saw one of their drug partners watching and they'll tell. And hopefully they're stoned enough not to know where we'd be heading." Regan explained, smiling assuredly at Brandon, who flashed a cheeky grin back, even though he had no clue what 'stoned' meant or what the conversation was about.  
  
Regan was suddenly beeped out and rolled down the window and copied something Jake had done many-a-times. "Brandon, Emma, close your eyes," She directed and they did, but Brandon peeked just as she shot the bird at the person who beeped at her. Brandon's mouth dropped open and he giggled before saying, "I know what THAT means!"  
  
______At Horizon  
  
July 1, 2002-3: 54 PM  
  
Hey, what''s up? I'm just sitting here. Doing nothing. As usual. I swear, at this moment (I'm on friggin shuns-more about that in a sec) I'd rather be being beatin around by Kelsey or one of her boyfriends-or even watching one of the babies and missing school. Well, that's a good thing, so I take that back. Ms. Wagger was a biotch. Lalalalla. I'm just writing in this becuse Peter made me cos he found out I haven't since um....oh yeah June 19. Oh well, geez. It's not like this stupid thing will actually help. Oh, hi, journal. I hate my sister. My parents are dead. I hate life. Maybe I'll kill myself. Maybe I'll kill Kelsey or Ms. Wagger. Maybe I'll kill Jason McGarmie. Maybe I'll marry britney Spears. To hell with this. Here's why I'm on shuns: I got into fight with a Tracker-Jason McGarmie. You would't know, but I hate people who make fun of people for stuff they can't control, like their weight. It may not seem like it, cuz I have this whole bad-boy image because of the Eminem look (it's not my fault what I look like, kay?!) but I do hate people like that.  
  
Anyway, this girl, Nicole who reelly is cool, actally, was reading a book and Jason came up to her and started making fun of her...  
  
-I'm out, Landon. 4:00 PM.  
  
_____The fight:  
  
  
  
Miguel and Nicole were laughing over a Garfield comic book that Miguel had when Miguel saw Janae signaling him to go over to her so he stood up. "I have to go. If you promise not to tell anyone, I like Janae-and I think she likes ME. I'll be back in a few and we'll finish," He said and ran off. Nicole grabbed a book she had been waiting to read and started reading it. She was really into the book when suddenly it was snatched out of her hands. "Hey!" She exclaimed, thinking it was one of the kids playing around as she whirled around but was met by a tall guy that she didn't reconize, so she became like she usually did-angry, hateful, but still shy.  
  
"Could you please give it back?" She asked. "Could you please give me food?" Jason teased, poking at her. "Stop! Please give it back!" She cried. "Stop! I want my food!" He said in a high pitched voice-unlike Nicole's. "It's not funny! You fag!" SHe yelled, getting angry as she charged at him. "Get off me, fat-ass!" He yelled, pushing her on the ground when he felt a kick on the knee and both he and Nicole looked up to see an angry-looking Landon. "Leave her along, gayford! WHy don't you go screw one of your stoney buddies?!" Landon yelled, kicking him in the stomach. Unfortunately, he didn't see Peter walk up.  
  
"Nicole, Jason, Landon in my office NOW!" He instructed.  
  
_____In the car  
  
Regan made a quick swerve onto the exit that would lead to Horizon after seeing the "Mount Horizon: 5 miles" sign. "Why do they have a sign for a school for screw-ups?" She wondered aloud. "Hey! And anyway, they have a sign for MY school-except we have weird people. One kid eats crayons so he can't use them anymore." Brandon said matter-of-factly. "Brandon? You're giving me a mi-is this the entrance?" She asked. "Yep. I'll ignore the fact that it says "Enter Mount Horizon" in that biiig sign about 7 feet above us." Emma said,s mirking. "And I'll ignore the fact that I can- Uh- oh, that looks like an adult. THis can't be good." She muttered and parked the car and stayed in as Brandon jumped out.. "Aunt Sophie!" Brandon cried and ran to Sophie's opened arms. "What are you DOING he-" Sophie started but stopped short when she saw the no-bigger-than-Kristin girl step out of the front seat. 


	24. Another one.

Chapter Twenty-Four-this chapter may be weird, but I dunno. I think it'll be long, too.  
  
"Aunt Sophie? This is my big sister, Regan!" Brandon intruduced the girl. Sophie looked at Regan. She had piercing, big brown eyes and shoulder- length brown hair that was highlighted black. SHe had quite a few ear piercings, and a scar on the bridge of her nose. Regan smiled. "Hey, what's up?" She greeted Sophie, smiling nervously.  
  
"Um, Brandon? Does Jake and-" Sophie stopped, noticing the paleness in Brandon's face. "Don't say them , please. They scare me, Aunt Sophie. you lied to me! You said everything will be fine! They hurt us!" Brandon cried, tears streaming down his face. Sophie gasped and quickly picked him up, cradling his head with a shock of gold hair against her shoulder. "Regan? Did you bring them here to-" "Save them, yes. mother and father dearest are gone for a week, and I couldn't take it anymore. We needed to get out. I've just met Brandon, and Emma I've seen a few times." Sophie looked from Regan to Emma to Brandon. She knew what shehad to do first- call Jake and Monika in for child abuse, of course-but could she really make three innocent children go into foster care?  
  
But what she wanted to do-adopt them-seemed more absurb in more ways. Sure, REgan could stay in the school, but would she WANT to go here with ONE kid her age? Or would she wanna go to the town school? And Emma and Brandon-they'd go to the same school, but it was more could she handle four children? Taking care of Kristin was hard. There were times when Sophie didn't know WHY she and Peter had taken on the task of a twelve-year-old girl. There were also tiems when Sophie and Peter wanted to hold her, and rock her like a little baby because of things she had to put up with. Not just things like being twelve-year-olds and in a school with all teenagers, but more about nightmares she got about Steven and her biological father.  
  
Sophie's train of thought went back to the kids as she watched Regan pick up the extremely small for her age Emma. She strained her ears and her heart melted as she heard Regan whisper to Emma: "We're gonna be alright now, Emma! We have a good mommy now!"  
  
_____In Peter's office  
  
"I'm calling all of your parents." Peter stated firmly as the three sat in his office. "Oh, c'mon, peter! You just called my mom! It's not like they care!" Jason exclaimed angrily. "Ya know what? It's not my fault. Whatever happened, I better find out. Right now."  
  
"I was walking up and I saw Jason and Nicole fighitng. Over what, i don't know, but she's only, like 11 or 12, and so I just came up to him and kicked him." Landon said, shrugging. "Nicole?" "He was making fun of me and took my book away-and I asked for it back a lot but he wouldn't stop!" "Man, shut up, stupid ass!" Jason yelled, knowing it'd be to far to call her fat in front of Peter. "Jason!" Peter exclaimed sharply. "Sorry," He snarled, not meaning it.  
  
"I hate you!" Nicole yelled, kicking him as hard as she could after she had stood up. "Nicole! Sit down NOW! And stay after they leave!" Peter exclaimed. Peter call Jason's parents first, but they weren't home. "Jason, they aren't home, so you can go. But I expect an entry in your journal that you better show Mike (Someone I'm making up-a Tracker counsler) and I will be notifying him. It's due tomorrow in group."  
  
"Landon, I'm calling your sister right now," Peter informed him and recieved a disgusted look. "So what? She's probably screwing some freaking guy she met on the streets." He answered angrily.  
  
Peter ignored this and dialed:  
  
Kelsey (Babies crying in the backround): Hello?  
  
Peter: Hi, Kelsey it's Peter-  
  
Kelsey: I was just going to call you. I need Landon to come home. I'm really sorry, but I need my brother here. I need help running the house and keeping our brothers and sisters in order.  
  
Peter: I thought-  
  
Kelsey: He tells people i'm his only sister, but it's not true. He's got two younger siblings.  
  
Peter: Are you sure about your decision? He seems troubled-  
  
Kelsey: Believe me, I'm VERY sure. I'll be there tomorrow.  
  
CLICK. 


	25. Nicole's truth (1/2)

Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
Peter's face grew troubled and Landon grew panicked. "What? What's wrong?" "Um, Landon, can you come to my office at seven later tonight?" Peter asked. "What about group?" "We don't have it today." "Okay. Whatever, can I go?" "Yes. And you have kitchen for a week-along with a journal entry due tomorrow." Peter instructed and Landon walked out, rolling his eyes and mocking Peter.  
  
"Can I go?" Nicole asked. "No, I wanna talk to you and I'm calling your parents," Peter said sternly. "It's not like they'll care!" She mumbled angrily but shut up otherwise.  
  
Peter took out her folder and skimmed over it:  
  
Full name: Nicole Marie Berfield  
  
DOB: December 14, 1989  
  
Grade: About to be in seventh  
  
Charges: Three runaways:  
  
1)March 8, 1998-missing for three days. Reason unknown-no unusual marks on body.  
  
2)April 5, 1999-Missing for a week. Reason unknown-no unusual marks on body  
  
3)March 15, 2002-Missing for 2 days. Reason unknown-cut marks on arms. Reasons unknown.  
  
Sent to Horizon for: caught with alcohol, parents suspect cutting, run- away, many fights at school and bad principal record in the past two years.  
  
Peter sighed and shook his head. It gave nothing.  
  
He dialed the number and her dad answered.  
  
Dad: Hello?  
  
Peter: Hey, Scott, it's Peter.  
  
Dad: Oh, hey, what's up?  
  
Peter: Nothing, I've got Nicole here-  
  
Dad: DId she get in trouble already?  
  
Peter: Somewhat, but I don't believe it was her fault.  
  
Dad: Yeah, sure. Where there's trouble there is Nicole. What'd she do?  
  
Peter: Her and a boy named Landon got into a fight with a guy from another group. It was just a minor one, but I have to notify you nd inform you on her progress, so I decided this would be a good time.  
  
Dad: Yeah. So how's she doing?  
  
Peter: Well, she refuses to talk to most of hte older kids, but she seems to get along with the younger ones around her age.  
  
Dad: Has she said anything-like why she'd be mad? Oh, I have to go, I'll call you later. It's Taryn's play today at the rec. Bye. Tell nicole I said hey.  
  
CLICK.  
  
"Nicole, can I talk to you?" Peter asked gently. Nicole shrugged and looked away. "I don't care. Do I have have a choice?" She asked. "Of course you do. I don't force anyone to talk, but I'd prefer that you do talk. It'll help." He offered.  
  
"Whatever. What about?" "About your record. And why you're here. And why you are so angry." "If I tell you, you can't tell him. He'll get mad because he'll say it's my fault." Nicole warned 


	26. Monika nad jake

Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
"If it's something I think your parents need to know about, I'll tell them. If it's not, it'll stay between us-I promise," Peter convinced her. "That's just it! It's my DAD! If you tell him he'll go off on me!" Nicole yelled. "It's who? Your dad-" "He's NOT my dad! He hates me! My dad lives in Minnesota. I have three dads or whatever you wanna call them. One abadonded me when I was four, one I see twice a year, and the other hates me. And I don't know why."  
  
"Why do you think he hates you?" "Because! Everything is my fault around the house! I'm the only one who cleans except for my mom-I clean more than him and my other siblings put together-yet he still calls me lazy, and he yells at me if the kitchen isn't SPOTLESS. And his precious little daughtes always come before me. He goes to every little thing they have. When I get all A's and B's or all A's it's just a 'good job' but if one of them gets, ya know, the 5 A's or E's that they can get it's a whole freakin' celebration. But when Jordan and taryn aren't there, he talks to ME. And we have real conversaions. But around them he hates me." She exclaimed, memories rushing back to times when she wanted to kill him.  
  
"And my stupid sisters...they always get their way! They're spoiled little brats! Everything is my fault that THEY do. I hate them too." She added, finally letting out all her feelings, but just then Sophie walked in with Brandon and two girls Peter didn't reconize. "If we're in the middle of some-" Sophie started but Peter cut her off after glancing at Nicole. "No, I think we'll talk later, it looks like it's important. Nicole, I want you to write in this journal whenever you want, but an entry is due tomorrow on what you're feeling." Peter instructed. Nicole looked away and snatched the book and walked out.  
  
"So, what do we have here?" Peter asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Sophie smiled at him. "This is Emma and REgan..." She started and Peter caught on. "I have a feeling this isn't just so that Brandon can visit us. And I have a feeling that Jake and Monika have new clue where they are." He mumbled. "I have a feeling you're right," Regan answered.  
  
_____________  
  
Nicole ran to catch up with Landon. For her size, she was pretty fast. "Thanks." She said. he turned to her. "For what?" "For helping me. Not many people help me when older kids are involved. Not many people help me period, I guess." Landon shrugged, "It's no probl'm. I hate guys like that. I heard he got into a fight with Kristin on her first day here-and she was barely 12. I better get going. If I don't do that entry I won't do it at all. I see you have one, too. Cool. Well, I'll see you later," He said and, after smiling warmly at her, he sprinted off. Nicole stared after him.  
  
Miguel walked up. "Sup?" "Trouble." Nicole mumbled. "Already?" He exclaimed. "Already? You have no reason to talk, Miguel!" SHe teased, grinning at him. "Yeah, well..." He started but just shrugged it off. "Man...I wonder when we're having those sessions again," Miguel spoke up. "Don't know. Don't care if we ever do again." She siad, shrugging. They turned curiously as a car pulled up and out jumped a woman Nicole noticed as Monika and a man she guessed was Jake stomp to Peter's office. 


	27. Miguel+Nicole

Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
:::Dancing popcorn boxes::: (INside joke)  
  
"Do you wanna go listen in?" Miguel asked Nicole secretly, giving her a grin. "Of course," She said, grinning back and they walked up to Peter's office and hid in bushes.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Jake yelled as he ran in and saw the three kids. Brandon and Emma hid behind Sophie and Regan glared at him. "We told. I told you I'd tell, but you didn't believe me." She said through gritted teeth. "And please, Jake, make yourself at home. You, too, Monika. THe police are coming to take you into custody-and we have security waiting outside if you try to run." Sophie said, glaring at her sister. Jake stared at Regan. "This is a joke right? What'd we do? We have our rights to know!" He yelled.  
  
Nicole glanced at Miguel with her eyes wide and he did the same to her. "You know what you did!" Regan yelled. "Tell me, you bitch!" He screamed at her "Don't you dare call her that!" Sophie yelled. "Stay out of it!' Jake yelled, and suddenly he heard police sirens. "Tell me!" He screamed, being held back by Monika when Peter intervened, pushing him back. "Don't you dare yell at her, JAKE," He started, saying Jake like it was an evil name, "You're going to jail for a long time, pal."  
  
"Tell me what hte hell I did!!" He screamed. "You hit us! You hit me, Brandon and Emma all the time! And you know it! And Monika did!" Regan yelled. "Ever since mom died! And sometimes before that!"  
  
Police walked in. "Jacob and Monika Savannah?" The officers asked. "THem," Regan said, poting to her "parental units". They were arrested, read their rights and led off when another officer walked in. "We'll take the children now," SHe said, walking over to them. "Wait, I wouldlik to keep them. I'm Brandon's Aunt." Sophie said. "We have orders to place them in the children's home about 40 miles from here until further notice." "You can't do that! I wanna stay here!" Emma cried and clung to Peter. "Why can't they stay HERE?" Sophie demanded. "Because we have orders, lady. we can't serve everyone. I'm sorry, but you can try to get custody or whatever later, but they have to go o the home." The officer said.  
  
Sophie bent down and was eye-level to Brandon. "Brandon, I promise I'll come get you soon. You have to go with this nice lady for now, though. You'll be with Emma and Regan. Officer, please make sure they stay together. No matter what. They're terrified, and for the past month all's they have had is each other." Sophie begged the lady. "I'll try. But I can't gurantee anything-I can only make recommendations." "Emma, Regan, be good, okay? We'll come get you soon," Peter assured them. "DOn't make me go!" Emma begged. "Emma, I promise we'll get you soon. For now, go with your brother and sister," Sophie instructed.  
  
Miguel and Nicole slid down to the side of the building when they saw everyone leaving the office and watched as the three kids begged not to be taken away and were put in the police car and it drove away. The phone started ringing and Miguel walked in there. "What are you DOING?" Nicole demanded. "Peter said that we could answer the phone  
  
if he's not here. I've done it before-it's quite funny," He said with a smirk and answered the phone.  
  
"Hullo? Mount Horizon, Miguel speaking. How may I assist you?"  
  
"We're from Teen magazine, Peter Scarbrow knows whom we are. May I speak with him or Sophie Becker?" Miguel looked out the window and sighed sadly as he watched Sophie cry into Peter's shoulder. "No, they're not. Can I take a message?" "Just tell them that we called, and the shooting is planned for tomorrow at noon." "Will do. See ya," He said and hung up. "What was that about?" "Some shoot for Teen mag. Look, a football game!" He yelled and his mind was cleared of any photo shoot for the magazine. 


	28. Landon

Chapter Twenty-Eight (I think) MY DESKTOP AND COMPUTER LOOKS COOOOOOOL!  
  
  
  
  
  
So I guess this story is going to be pretty long. Well, I had a thirty- seven chapter Aaorn story and someone complained but...  
  
Kristin hid behind a tree with Adam and Sarah there. They were listening to Kaylen and Ezra talk. "Did you hear about Donny?" Kaylen asked. "Donny? Donny Anderson from the Trackers?" Ezra asked. "Yeah." "Nope, nothing about him." "Well, he went home for a visit to his parents and he didn't come back. Peter told me that he wanted to stay and convinced his parents to let him stay at home."  
  
Kristin started getting worried with these words. Auggie was leaving that day to go for a visit to his parents. She saw him walking to Peter's office with a bag after a Dodge Caravan had pulled up. SHe ran up to him without saying anything to Sarah and Adam. "Auggie!" She yelled. He turned around and waited for her to catch up. "'sup?" "Don't go!" "What? What's wrong?" He asked. "I heard about Donny. He went home and didn't wanna come back, so he didn't." Kristin explained. "Shorty, I promise I'll come back." He said. "Okay." She said and sighed with relief. "I have to go, I'll see you in a week." He said and hugged her. "Okay. Bye." And she ran off.  
  
______-  
  
Adam and Sarah talked. "Wonder what that was about." Sarah remarked as they walked around. "I don't know-she's odd." Adam joked. Sarah laughed and thenthey were silent. "What's up with you and Jennifer?" Sarah asked Adam. "Nothing. She's being bitchy, what's new?" Adam said, shrugging. "You know, she told me she doesn't think she's stuck-up like celebrities and critics might think just because she's famous." "Who hit her upside the head with a brick?" Adam said and they both giggled and ran off.  
  
Jennifer stepped from behind the tree that she had been hiding from. "I'm going to get you SO bad." SHe murmered and headed off to the other direction.  
  
______-  
  
Landon walked into Peter's office. "You wanted me to come by?" "Yeah, take a seat," Peter said, running his hand through his hair. 'To much was going on,' he thought.  
  
"Landon, when I called your sister today, she was distraught. VERY, and she told me something." "What? That we have a younger brother and sister? We don't. She tells that to evreyone." "Yes, she told me that, but she told me something---else." "Well? What?"  
  
"She told me that she wanted you to come home." "What?! HELL NO! I hate her! You can't let her take me back, Peter!" "Landon, unless you tell me something like she's abusing you than she has the right to take you back, according to the schoolr ules." "Screw the school's rules! I hate her! What reason is better than that?! SHe brings home strange men and leave me alone with them, she makes ME take care of her friggin kids." Landon yelled.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Landon. When she comes to pick you up I'll try to talk to her. She didn't want to talk. If she doesn't than...." "Man I hate this! When is she coming?" "Tomorrow." "Tomorrow! I hate you AND her!" He yelled and stood up. He then kicked the chair next to him.  
  
"Landon, believe me, I'm sorry. I'd do anything to keep you here-" "Shut up! I hate everyone! " Landon screamed. Sophie poked her head in. "It's group time," She said.  
  
"Landon, if you don't want to come, you don't have to." "I will but I won't say anything. 


	29. Adam's mommy

Chapter Twenty-Nine-I don't own the song "Don't Stop Dancing" by Creed. Take a wild guess who does.  
  
Yes a very long chapter. For people who like short ones, sorry.  
  
They had gathered for group. Landon sat next to Peter sunk down into the cusion. "Janae, Jamall, can you stay after group?" And the twins nodded to Sophie's question.  
  
"So, Mr. Mighty, what is this wonderful group event today?" Shelby asked sarcastically. Peter smirked at her. "Actually, it's nothing really. I just wanted to talk about what's going to be going on for the next few days."  
  
"You know that in three days it'll be July 4th and we'll be going into town to the fair. Only the Cliffhangers-the kids included-and it'll be me, Sophie, Frank and Roger coming." "YES!" Scott exclaimed. "Why are you so happy?" Juliette asked. "Lots of my friends go there," He explained.  
  
"Well, if we run into them fine, but we're not seperating unless it's in groups." Sophie warned.  
  
"And there's another thing. The counsling sessions between the older adn younger kids don't seem to be working. I don't know why, maybe the kids don't trust you guys, but whatever it is, I say we stop for a few weeks and have the sessions between the kids and adults. Except for July 4, until every kid has at least one then you can vote on which one. But if you go back to the kids counsling the kids, then I expect the ones who are just being rude and bad for no reason to behave better." Peter warned.  
  
"Adam, can you come to my office at six? It's not about the counsling session."  
  
"Is there anything else?" Someone asked impatiently. "No. You'll may leave." Peter said. Janae and Jamall stayed. "I know I told you it'd be awhile before your father came, but he's coming tomorrow. Jamall, you told me you would like to see him,a nd Janae...you hadn't decided?" Peter said, looking at her. "I guess I will. If Jamall does," She mumbled.  
  
"Great. Well, he'll be here tomorrow at nine with your stepmother and two little brothers, so can you come by my office in something decent around 8:45?" Peter asked. "Yeah." They answered and left.  
  
____6 that night  
  
Adam walked in and saw Peter reading something. "Oh, hey Adam," Peter said and put the book down. "Adam, I was thinking about what you told me." "ABout...?" Adam asked.  
  
"Cameron." "Oh." Adam muttered and shook at just the thought of him. "And I decided to call your mom about it." "SHe won't believe you," Adam said, but he didn't seem upset like Peter thought it would.  
  
**at times life is wicked and i just can't see the light  
  
a silver lining sometimes isn't enough  
  
to make some wrongs seem right**  
  
Peter dialed the number to Adam's house. "Hello?" A gruff voice answered. "Um, is this Cameron?" "Yeah, whose this?" "Peter Scarbrow. I was wondering if I could talk to Valerie??" "Hold on a sec. Vaaaaaaaaaaalerrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!" Cameron screamed.  
  
"Don't yell Rowan is trying to take a nap. he doesn't feel well you know that," She scolded and answered the phone. "Hello?" "Hi, Valerie, this is Peter." "OH, hey Peter. How's it going?" "Just fine, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something that Adam told me." "Okay, no problem."  
  
**whatever life brings  
  
i've been through everything  
  
and i know i'm on my knees again  
  
but i know i must go on  
  
although i hurt i must be strong  
  
because inside i know that many feel this way**  
  
  
  
"It's about Cameron. He told me that Cameron would often beat him." "Yes, he told me, too." "Aren't you going to talk to him and Cameron about it?" "WHY? I love Cameron. I believe him. Adam dislikes Cameron because he thinks he's trying to take his dad's place. His dad is a jackass and Cameron isn't, so I don't see why."  
  
"Don't you love Adam enough to listen to his reasoning?" Peter asked, angry at her. "Of course I love him," She snapped, "But I'm not going to believe that my son-whose been getting into trouble mostly for lying-is being beat by the man I love." Adam's eyes filled with tears when he saw the expression on Peter's face and knew what she was saying on the other line.  
  
**children don't stop dancing  
  
believe you can fly  
  
away...away**  
  
"I told you!" Adam screamed and ran out the door. "Bye, you've just made your son just a tad upset," Peter said sarcastically and slammed down the phone and started chasing after Adam.  
  
**at times life's unfair and you know it's plain to see  
  
hey god i know i'm just a dot in this world  
  
have you forgot about me?**  
  
Adam tripped over a stick and when he hit the ground he landed on his wrist and howled in pain. Peter ran up to him. "Adam, let me see your wrist," He instructed. Adam gasped in pain as Peter carefully handled his wrist. "C'mon, let me help you up. It's sprained, but we can take care of that here," He said and pulled Adam up to his feet. "I hate her. WHy does she hate me? What'd I do?" Adam cried, tears running down his cheek.  
  
**whatever life brings  
  
i've been through everything  
  
and now i'm on my knees again  
  
but i know i must go on  
  
although i hurt i must be strong  
  
because i know that many feel this way**  
  
"Adam, she doesn't hate you-" "If she loved me she'd be like a normal mom. She'd care that her husband beat the hell out of her son. She'd care and THINK about WHY I lie a lot. I have to lie! To keep other people form lying. Because they think it's my fault."  
  
**am i hiding in the shadows?  
  
forget the pain and forget the sorrows  
  
but i know i must go on  
  
although i hurt i must be strong  
  
because inside i know that many feel this way**  
  
  
  
Peter pulled Adam into a hug. "Think of all the people who WOULDN'T think it was your fault. Me, Sophie, Scott, Auggie, Kristin, Ezra, Jules, Daisy, Kat and Shelby. Your brother, Rowan." "The Cliffhangers only like me because I'm Kristin's friend." "That's not true and you know it."  
  
**children don't stop dancing  
  
believe you can fly  
  
away...away  
  
am i hiding in the shadows?  
  
are we hiding in the shadows?**  
  
"My wrist hurts, can we just go get something on it?" Adam asked, pulling away from Peter. Peter sighed, "Sure." 


	30. Twins Daddy

Chapter Thirty  
  
The next day-9 AM  
  
Janae and Jamall sat on the steps outside of Peter's office. Peter was sitting next to them. Suddenly a car drove up. "I don't want to see him now," Janae mumbled. "Just c'mon, Nae!" Jamall exclaimed. "Why are you so friggin' eager to meet him? He abandoned us, stupid." "Shut up!"  
  
"Stop fighting, you too!" Peter scolded. "Who the crap are those tow little kids?" Janae mumbled. "Your two little brothers. Ralph and Roger." "Oh goody." Janae said sarcastically. "Shuddup!" Jamall yelled in her ear.  
  
A man and woman walked up, the two boys following them. Ralph and Roger looked so much like Jamall it was scary. "Hi, I'm Jason Johnson. This is my wife Shawntae, and these are my boys Ralph and Roger," He said proudly, motioning for the two boys to stand in front of him. "Hi!" Roger exclaimed. "Hi," Peter greeted him.  
  
Peter was about to start to talk when Jason saw the twins, hanging back and close together, staring at him. "Jamall? Janae?" He said, his eyes filling with tears. Jamall ran up to him and jumped into his arms. "Dad!" He cried.  
  
Janae walked up slowly. Jamall got back down. "C'mon, Janae!" He urged. SHe glared at him. "Jamall, don't make her. It's my fault she's mad at me," Jason said, placing his hand on Jamall's shoulder and hugging him tightly. "Yeah but it's her fault she's being a major pain in the butt." He pointed out.  
  
"Um, Peter, I was wondering if I could take them out for awhile?" Jason asked. "Sure. Janae, is that okay?" Peter asked. She shrugged. "I guess."  
  
_______  
  
That day at noon  
  
Peter was talking to Kristin when a van that had "TEEN MAGAZINE" printed on the side drove up. "What the-" Kristin started but stopped. "I wasn't gonna cuss!" SHe exclaimed when she saw Peter gave her a Look.  
  
He walked up to van. "May I help you?" He asked as the driver stepped out. "We're here for the photo shoot..." "Photo shoot?" "Yes, I spoke to a boy named Miguel on the phone and he said he'll tell you." "Kristin, please go get Miguel," Peter said thorugh gritted teeth.  
  
Kristin shrugged and ran off, finding Miguel, Sarah and Nicole together. "Miiiguel, Peter has a few words for you. Seems you forgot to tell him about the photo shoot?" Kristin said. Miguel's face drained of it's color. "Um, well, I'll be going now..." Nicole muttered and backed off slowly. "No you won't!" Miguel yelled and grabbed her arm adn they ran to Peter. 


	31. Photo Op

Chapter Thirty-One-I really don't know HOW a photo op goes, so if it's unrealistic sorry. And I don't know WHAT I was thinking when I put this idea down.  
  
"Miguel-why didn't you tell me?" Peter demanded. "I forgot!" "Nicole?" "I wasn't even ON the phone!" "You were there!" "I have short term memory!" "From a day ago?" She didn't answer to this.  
  
  
  
"I'll talk to you two later," Peter muttered and turned to the van. "Is everything alright?" "What's this FOR anyway?" Nicole interupted. Peter turned to her. "An ad for the school." "So we're what? Promotional objects?" Miguel demanded. "Listen, I didn't set this up, OKAY? Frank did." "This sucks." "I know." Peter answered.  
  
"Are we going to be able to do this?" Someone demanded. Peter turned to them. "Yeah. Miguel, Nicole talk to them for a second while I gather the others," He said and ran off. Nicole and Miguel turned to them and waved innocently. Most were glaring at them. "Hi. How are you doing? We're the messed up poor innocent children in this facility." Miguel said, smiling sweetly. "My name is Miguel. This is Nicole." "MIguel-I think they're about to go teeny bopper on us." "HUh?" "Trample us...try to kill us...scream in our ears..."  
  
"Oh. You'll aren't hostile...are you?" He asked. "No, except when little twelve-year-old children don't tell the adult when we're coming," A man ansered, smirking. "Oh. Well, Nicole he's mad at you. I'm thirteen!" Miguel exclaimed proudly, hitting his hand on his chest and then whimpering. "Yeah, only you shouldn't do that," He siad softly. "Does this happen often?" Nicole asked the man. "No." He answered glumly.  
  
______  
  
Peter finally found Sophie. "Miguel and Nicole forgot to tell us about the Teen crew, and they're here expecting a photo op of the school and some of the kids for the ad." "I think it was stupid of Frank to do this. It's like using the kids as promotional objects." "Seems you and Miguel have similiar minds. Don't ask. We just have to round up the kids."  
  
______  
  
Soon they were all together-the cliffhangers and the six remaining kids.. "Who does NOT want their photo taken?" Peter asked. Sarah and Jennifer immidiately raised hteir hands. "Why?" Landon asked. "Because maybe I don't WANT to. I don't know about HER," SArah said, saying 'her' like it was a cursed word.  
  
Nicole, Kristin, Adam, Landon and Miguel got in one picture playing football. Scott and Shelby kissed for one, and there were many others.  
  
_____  
  
The fun ended at three o'clock. The van had gone home and Nicole, Kristin, Adam, Landon, Miguel and Sarah were all talking at a bench.  
  
Landon was laughing at a joke Sarah had told when a car he reconized came and parked. His mouth opened and closed in shock but he couldn't say anything. It was his sisters car. 


	32. Ladon+Nicole=?

CHapter Thirty-Two. Sry If i didn't spell Kelsee's name right. I know own the song "Hide" by Creed. Other bands will come on, promises. PLEASE REVIEW! A nd I'm soryr for not updating for awhile.. And, it may seem like hte song doesn't go with the siuation, but as one of my teachers say-"Look deeper than the words"-in other words, try to find the meaning behind the words. And if you still can't, read the chorus:-)  
  
Landon jumped up in anger and darted to Peter's office, leaving the other kids stunned and staring after him.  
  
LAndon stormed into Peter's office. "Why didn't you tell me she was coming today?" He yelled. "Who? What are you talking about?" "My sister-she's out there right now! SHe just drove up!" "Landon, calm down. I didn't know, okay? Maybe she's not here for that-" "What the hell else would she be here for?" He cried. "C'mon," Peter said and lead him to his sister, who was walking up to the building.  
  
"Hi, Kelsee West here. Peter?" SHe asked sweetly, sticking out a hand and Peter reluctantly shook it. "Um, yes, but me and Landon were wondering- why are you here? It's just that usually people make appointments-" "OH, I know all that. I'm here to pick him up. To take him home," She explained.  
  
"When you told me you were going to take him home, we agreed that we'd talk over it. Landon has made very little process and he's just starting to open up." "What's there to talk about? His parents are dead-he goes overboard. Geez, it's not that freaking hard. Landon, NOW. Go get your stuff," She ordered. "Kelsee, can't we-" "NO! I need him at home NOW!" She yelled angrily.  
  
"Peter, you promised-" Landon started and turned to Peter. "Landon, I wish I could help, but unless you tell me something that I could tell to the police, then she has the right to take you." "I hate you! And I hate YOU especially!" He screamed at Kelsee and ran to the boys dorm. ALl the guys were there even the older CLiffhangers.  
  
Landon went straight to his stuff and started packing. "Whatcha doing?" Scott asked, whose bed was next to him. "Dearest sister of mine is taking my home," He siad, fighting back tears of anger.  
  
"To what do I owe this gift my friend?  
  
My life, my love, my soul"  
  
"Landon, dude, you can't leave!" Adam exclaimed. "Tell Peter that," Landon yelled and threw a book across the room, making it hit the wall and richchet to Auggie's bed, and he ran out.  
  
"I've been dancing with the devil way too long  
  
And it's making me grow old  
  
Making me grow old"  
  
He went behind the dorm and dropped to his knees and started a prayer that he had done every night. It was a prayer to keep him alive during nights with Kelsee and her drunken boy friends. It was a prayer to keep alive the memory of his parents, and to keep himsafe and to get his world to change. "God, I'm sorry for being bad. I haven't said this since i came to Horizon because I was safe. Please, letme come back. Tonight, tomorrow, whenever. I don't know what I'll do if I got back to her a stay a long time. If this is a punishment for me being stupid and doing stupid things, I promise I'll be good. I promise."  
  
"Let's leave...oh lets get away  
  
Get lost in time  
  
Where there's no reason to hide"  
  
Landon then walked to the girls dorm and dragged Nicole down the stairs. "Nicole, do you still want to runaway?" He demanded. She looked at him with a shocked face. "No. It's safe here." "Yeah, well we won't be here forever, stupid!" He exclaimed. "Listen, I'm sorry," He started after seeing the hurt look on her face, "But I'm going home. My sister is making me. But I'll be back, but I can't stay. Will you come with me when I run?" He asked, ready to beg.  
  
"Landon, I can't do that!" "Please, Nicole!" She looked at him, his eyes sad and wet. She sighed. "I'll think about it." She said in a hoarse voice. He smiled at her. "I love you." He said and moved the hair from her face.  
  
"Let's leave...oh let's get away  
  
Run in fields of time  
  
Where there's no reason to hide"  
  
He grabbed her hand and led her to where an-impatient-Kelsee stood next to an irritated Peter. Obviously, they had talked while Landon was gone.  
  
"What are you going to do with your gift dear child?  
  
Give life, give love, give soul  
  
Divided is the one who dances  
  
For the soul is so exposed  
  
So exposed"  
  
"Kelsee, please, don't make me go now! It's only a month and a half more. PLEASE?" Landon cried, tears streaming down his eyes. "SHUT UP! NO! I NEED YOU HOME, STUPIDASS!" She screamed and raised her hand to smack him, but Peter stopped her.  
  
"Let's leave...oh, let's get away  
  
Get lost in time  
  
WHere there's no reason to hide  
  
Let's leave...oh let's get away  
  
Run in fields of time  
  
Where there's no reason to hide"  
  
"Don't you dare hit him, Kelsee. He didn't tell me anything about you abusing you, but if you do I'm sure he'll tell me so he can stay." He said sternly.  
  
"There's no reason to hide....  
  
there is no reason to hi-ide  
  
No reason to hide  
  
There is no reason to hiiiide  
  
There is no reason to hide  
  
no reason to hide"  
  
Kelsee glared at him then grabbed Landon and yanked him towards her car adn threw her in. "I'll see you later, Mr. Scarbrow," She said and sped off.  
  
Nicold stared after them, trying not to cry over the first love of her life. 


	33. at hoome

Chapter 33  
  
Yes, another band besides Creed and Aaron Carter (Hey-I haven't had any of his *evil grin*). I don't own the song "Crawling" by Linkin Park. Guess who does? Gee.  
  
(I don't remember if I ever said where Landon+Kelsee live, so I'm just saying a place)  
  
Ontario, Canada (I don't know much about Canada, so if Ontario is a province or it's not said like Ontario, Canada really sry-just pretend it's a suburb:)-the West house July 3  
  
"Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real"  
  
Landon walked through the halls of his house. He hadn't spoken a word to Kelsee. A new guy lived in the house now, and had for about two weeks. His name was Anton Quarkzy, and he was 18 or 19. Meghan Rae-or Meghan for short-and Michael were sleeping, and Landon was baby-sitting them. Kelsee and Anton were gone somewhere and had been so since she dropped him off yesterday coming from Horizon. She just said, "Be back in a few days". Anton had gotten a hit, though. Landon was having a verbal fight with Kelsee about taking him home when she was about to drive off and Anton punched him in the face, giving him a black eye.  
  
"There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming, confusing  
  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling, I can't seem"  
  
He was fighting back an urge to call his old friends. The friends who got him into trouble and did drugs. Horizon had helped him out of it, and he didn't want to get back in it. Plus, he liked Nicole, and he didn't want to dissapoint her. If he told his friends about her they'd laugh. Landon always went for the cheerleading type, while Nicole was the complete oppisite. Landon didn't care what they thought of her. Did he?  
  
"To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced  
  
That it's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure"  
  
Landon slid down to the ground and put his head in his arms, shaking with sobs. He looked up and saw Meghan had walked over to him. "Landon?" She asked. "Yeah?" He asked, wiping his nose. "What's wrong? Did Anton hurt you again?" SHe asked. "No, Meggie. Anton and your mommy aren't home yet." He said and put her in his lap. "I missed you. I'm glad you came home," SHe said and curled up against him. "Tell me, Meggie, did Anton ever hit you or anything?" "No. We're usually at Grandma's or papa's. But I don't like him. He scares me and he yelled at me. He said he doesn't like kids." She said.  
  
"He's an asshole." "I'm telling." "Go ahead," He said and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real"  
  
A little while later Landon's tears had dried on his face and Meghan was asleep, curled upinto a little ball on Landon as if he were her one and only protector. He wanted to take her with him when he ran, to get Nicole, and all three could run together. He knew he couldn't, though. But maybe he could try.  
  
"Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
  
Distracting, reacting  
  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
  
It's haunting how I can't seem..."  
  
Landon put her in her bed and covered her up, putting on her Mandy Moore (EEWWW) CD to a low volume and closed the door a little. He felt the door open and panicked. The house wasn't nessicarily (?) messy, but it wasn't clean, which is what Kelsee demanded it to be.  
  
He hid in his closet, not caring that eventually he knew he'd be found. All's he cared was that for those few split seconds, he'd be spared of the pain that Anton was bound to give him and the humiliation that Kelsee always gave him.  
  
"To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced  
  
That it's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure"  
  
Suddenly his closet door swung open and he tried to squirm away from the firm grip that held his shirt collar. It was Anton. "Let go!" He screamed. "SHUT UP You damn wussy!" Anton yelled and slapped Landon. "You were suppose to clean the house!" Kelsee screamed at him. "I'm sorry- I was taking care of Meggie!" He said between gasps of air and sobs. "MEGGIE? Don't call her that!" Anton yelled and punched Landon.  
  
"Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real"  
  
That night Landon lay shivering in his bed. Another night cold hungry and alone. Anton and Kelsee were in their room. Guess what they were doing.  
  
Landon finally couldn't take it anymore. He got up and put some jeans on and a hooded sweatshirt and went to Meghan's room. He shook her awake. "Mommy?" Shee asked without opening her eyes. "IT's Landon, Meggie."  
  
"LAndon? Where are we going?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "Shh...you have to be quiet. We're going away. Remember that nice man I told you about? Peter? And his wife Sophie? We're going to take a visit to them. But you have to bequiet because your mommy and Anton can't know." He explained. "What about Mikey?" "MIkey is too small, something'll happen to him. Plus, we can't travel with a baby. He'll cry," He teased her.  
  
"Okay. What do I bring?" She asked. "I'll get your coat. Put on the clothes you wore today." He said and gave her her coat after she had goten dressed and they snuck outside, and began the journey to Horizon. 


	34. this sux..

Chapter 34  
  
What's up?? Why is everyone flaming me??? Okay, it's two but...Also, I hope the Sarah who flamed me isnt the one whose been reviewing so much. PLEASE REVIEW! And I don't have a problem with constructive critism, in fact I encourage it, but flames are usually wusses.  
  
Also, this story is getting reeeealy long, so I plan on mkaing chapters shorter and not coming out as often, one every other day, probably. Also, I'll try to not to cop outthe end, but I don't want this to be a novel. This chapter will probably suck, I don't feel tip-top. And I promise that the story'll get better.  
  
Oh yeah, author's note 3, to get the idea of Jennifer's ______ (Don't wanna give it away) think of (if you watch this show) Brenda's mom on "SIx Feet Under". Oops, I guess I gave it away.  
  
  
  
July 4 (The children's home thing will come soon, promises! I also don't think/know that Horizon would take abus, but with lots of kids I just put them in there so sry if it's unrealistic:-))  
  
Jamall and Janae were with their dad, and Peter had a feeling that they'd want to go live with them. Otherwise they were all on a bus on the way to town. Scott was sitting next to Shelby and they were deep in conversation. Auggie was back, and he was sitting next to Jules. Daisy and Ezra were sitting next to eachother, and Kat sat next to both of them, talking and laughing. Nicole and Miguel sat by eachother, Kristin and Adam sat by eachother, and Peter forced Sarah and Jennifer to sit next each other. "I swear, if she TALKS to me, I'll kill her!" Sarah said fiercly. Peter rolled his eyes. "Sit in front of Nicole and Miguel, then," He muttered and walked to the front of the bus and flumped down next to Sophie.  
  
Miguel and Nicole were talking, but Nicole didn't seem to be paying attention. "Hey, what's wrong?" Miguel asked her. Hearing what's wrong, Scott, who was sitting in front of them, start listening.  
  
"If I tell you, you can't tell." "I promise!" "Well, right before Kelsee took Landon, he promised me he was going to run away from home back to Horizon, and then run again and go somewhere and he wanted me to come with him." "You're not going to go, are you?" "I don't know! I mean, I'd know it'd be wrong, but he's the first guy whose actaully liked me. And I don't want to ruin that," She said, her voice growing desperate. "Nicole, you can't!" "Just don't tell anyone. And drop it," She said.  
  
"Hey, guys, we're here. Stay together, okay?" Peter said and they all jumped off the bus (This sounds dorky, don't it?). Scott and Shelby clasped hands. Jules and Auggie did the same, as did Ezra and Juliette.  
  
"*NSYNC is suppose to be playing here? Shit! That means mommy dearest is here!" Jennifer muttered angrily. "Why?" "Becuase she's their manager, dipstick!" Jennifer snarled at Sarah. "Well EXC-use me!" Sarah shot back.  
  
"Please, stop!" Peter said in a tired tone and moved Jennifer up front next to where Daisy and Ezra were talking and laughing. Suddenly there was a perky woman's voice and Jennifer whirled around and mumbled something incoherent.  
  
"Jenn-a-fer, daaaaling!" Her mom squealed and grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Get off me!" Jennifer said and pushed her mom away. "Oh, honey, quit being a BABY!" She said and looked at Sophie and Peter. "I'm Eileen Sanbarg, Jennifer's mother," She said pleasently. "Hi, I'm Peter Scarbrow and this is Sophie Becker." "Hi, Sophie, hi Peter. And whom are all these children?" She asked, motioning to the gaping kids. "Mom, if you're going to try to talk proper, at least to it right." Jennifer growled.  
  
"Oh, honey, quit being such a hypocrite!" "You don't know what one is." Jenifer mumbled back.  
  
"Well," Peter started, noticing the tension that Jennifer showed towards her mom, started to intruduce the kids, "This is Daisy and Ezra, Juliette and Auggie, Shelby and Scott, Nicole and Miguel, Kristin and Adam, and Sarah. And that's Roger coming towards us," He said. Roger walked up. "Hey, we have, like 10 minutes until the NSYNC show." He said.  
  
"No one wants to see them." Miguel said, shaking his head. Jennifer' mother rolled her eyes. "Damn Backstreet (Muahahaha) lovers..." She muttered and walked away. "What do you want to do then?" Peter asked. "Walk around!" Scott exclaimed, scanning the area with his eyes.  
  
"Scott, if any of your past loves show up,I'm gonna kick 'em. And anyway, what would they be doing here from WASHINGTON?" Shelby demanded. "We use to come here a lot." He said and smirked at Shelby.  
  
"Anyway, I think we should siddown first. And find a space before it gets packed and we have a lot of people," Peter reasoned. "Gee, Captain Obvious," Kristin muttered and blew the loose strands of hair from her sweaty forehead.  
  
Peter shot her a look and rolled his eyes. "For the less sarcastic ones, we'll set up near the fireworks-" "This won't be some dorky field trip, WILL it?" Jennifer interupted. "Yes," Scott snaped and rolled his eyes.  
  
They got settled and soon the show was getting ready to start-in 30 minutes, so Scott said he'd take the kids and walk around. Kristin and Adam were slightly hanging back. "What do you have?" She asked when she saw a bulge in his pocket. He smiled shyly and reached in a dug out the bulge. A melted candy bar.  
  
"Stupid!" Kristin laughed, then looked up and started looking around, growing nervous. Peter and the others were no where in sight.  
  
  
  
IT SUCKED! MUAHAHA! Half the time I had NO clue what I was wirting about lol. Neway...REVIEW! 


	35. kisseeeee

Summer Of Miracles---Chapter..awww forget it...  
  
I plan on them getting found right away, cuz I don't even know why I put that in the last chapter. I was bored and didn't know how to end it.  
  
Kristin looked around, along with Adam. Suddenly someone slamemd into them. "Watch out!" They heard someone yell and they whirled around and came face-to-face with Roger. "Did you tell US to watch out?" Kristin demanded. "NO I told the person who pushed me to watch out," He answered.  
  
"We're lost." Kristin said over the noise. Roger spotted a large open spot and pulled them over there so they could hear each other. "Yeah, I see that," He said. "How'd you get lost?" "We were just talking. And not paying attention," Adam admitted. "Well I'm sure Peter is looking for you now, so let's go look around, okay? And stay with me-even if that means holding my hand." "NO way," kristin exclaimed, "I haven't held hands with an adult since I was four!" "Well, you have to here or you'll get lost again," Roger snapped.  
  
"Fine," Kristin mumbled and they walked around, finally running into Peter. "Where were you two?" He demanded when he saw them. "Lost," Kristin answered non-chalantly. "Yeah, we ALL noticed that," Peter said sarcastically. "Please try to stick with the group." Peter scolded more gently. "Sir, yes sir!" Kristin said, saluting him. "Aren't you the sarcastic one?" Shelby said proudly, patting her head. "I learn from the best," Kristin said, grinning at Shelby.  
  
______  
  
Later, at the firework exhibit, they all watched, and Scott and Shelby kissed at the last one, as did Jules and Auggie. Kristin and Adam looked at eachother warily, but no one made a move.  
  
It was dark, and from all the walking and stuff, they were all beat. The bus ride back to Horizon was practically silent, except for a few small- talk conversations between the younger kids.  
  
WHen they got back to Horizon, the boys and the girls disbanded and went their seperate ways to the dorms, Roger went to make sure the other groups were all in bed, and Sophie and Peter headed to Peter's office, where Jason Johnson stood with Ralph, Roger and Janae and Jamall. Janae looked a little upset, however Jamall looked thrilled and was clinging onto Jason. "Um, hey," Peter greeted them in a confused way. "Hey. I just wanted to say," Jason started, "That me, Jamall and Janae, along with Rachel, agreed that it'd be nice to try to be a family." He said. "What do you mean?" Peter asked. "I'd like to take them out of the program, and for them to come live with me." He answered.  
  
_____Outside  
  
Landon and Meghan stayed at the edge of the woods. Meghan shook a little in cold. "You cold?" Landon asked in surprise and she nodded. He took off his denim jacket and wrapped it around her, it coming to her knees. "Thanks, Landon," She said. He smiled, "No problem."  
  
Landon couldn't decide whether to go talk to her at night or day. Finally, he made his decision. 


	36. Tattoos and Razors

Summer Of Miracles---Thirty Seven  
  
Landon and MEghan slept in the woods through the night. Meghan woke up first to the sound of footsteps. She saw a tall, dark-haired guy towering over them and then he knelt down. "Hey, sweetie, where are you from?" the man asked gently, laying a hand on her knee. "My Uncle is here. Under those leafs. He was really cold." SHe explained and pointed to a stack of leaves, and out stuck a brown-haired head.  
  
The man carefully uncovered the slim body and he shook awoke the boy in anger. "Landon West!" He yelled and Landon snapped awake. "Peter...?" Landon mumbled, half-asleep, half-awake.  
  
"Yeah, it's me!" Peter snapped and pulled Landon up. "Man, stop!" Landon yelled and pulled away from Peter, grabbing Meghan. Meghan winced in pain and Landon's eyes grew wide in rage.  
  
He pulled off his jacket and looked at her shoulder and saw a huge, blackish-blue bruise that covvered 3/4 of her shoulder. "You lied to me!" He yelled at her, "You told me he didn't hit you!" Tears filled her eyes and she yelled back, "He told me not to! He said that if I did he'll kill you! And Mikey!"  
  
"Guys, let's go to my office, okay?" Peter said gently, realizing there was more to the situation than a runaway kid.  
  
_____  
  
Nicole, Sarah, Jennifer and Kristin were sitting in their dorm talking. For once, Jennifer wasn't acting like a stuck-up snot, and she hadn't since she saw her mom. In fact, she had hardly talked at all except for now.  
  
"Have you guys ever had a tattoo?" Jennifer asked sneakily. "No, genuis because all of us are 7-8 years to short," Sarah answered and continued flipping through a 1999 issue of PopStar! magazine. Jennifer rolled her eyes at this and pulled up her shirt sleeve to reveal a tattoo. "I did it myself," She said proudly, "With a razor and ink!" The girls continued to stare at it.  
  
It was a devil with a half above it and the girls winced, thinking of the pain she had to have been in. "It's not going to be pernament, of course," Jennifer started, "But it's been there for two months now. It's just not healed form the pressure I put on it. It didn't hurt a lot."  
  
"Want one?" Everyone except Kristin shook their heads. "I want one!" She exclaimed and took a raizor out from under her bed. 


	37. Landon is baaack!

Chapter Thirty-Seven (If I put chapter 37 on the last one sry!)  
  
Kristin bit her lip as she looked at the shocked faces of Sarah and Nicole. "You can't do that!" Sarah exclaimed. "Watch me." Kristin stated and handed the razor to Jennifer. "What do you want?" "A rainbow with the word 'rebel' under it." "Why?" "I don't know."  
  
Sarah shook her head as Jennifer was about to start, but Scott and Shelby walked in. "What exactly are you doing?" Scott demanded and the girls whirled around and Jennifer hit the razor. "Don't worry he's my cousin," Kristin whispered, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Nothing..." Jennifer said. "Yeah, sure," Scott said sarcastically.  
  
__________  
  
Peter and Sophie ewre talking to Meghan and Landon in Peter's office. "Why did you run away?" Peter asked Meghan gently. "Becuase-" Landon started but Peter interupted. "I asked HER," he said.  
  
Landon rolled his eyes and looked away. Meghan glanced at him with her round, blue eyes that resembled Landon's so much. "If Landon doesn't want me to tell, I can't," she said softly. "Don't worry about Landon. He wnats the best for you, which is to tell, right Landon?" Peter asked. Landon mumbled something incomprehendable and finally said a reluctant 'yes'.  
  
Meghan turned back to Peter, who was kneeling down in front of her. "See? Now will you tell me?" She nodded and started, "My mommy has a new boyfriend, Anton and he was here for awhile before Landon came home and he hits me. Then when Landon came home he hit Landon real, real hard. And I was sleeping but I woke up and heard him beating Landon. I was crying and mommy walked in and threw me on the bed and told me to shut up or she'd tell Landon to hit me." She said, and tears were in her eyes. "Can you tell me how you got your bruise on your shoulder?"  
  
I couldn't get to sleep at night so I went to the kitchen to get a drink and mommy and Anton were watching a show and started yelling at me. Then Anton brought me to my room and threw me against the wall and my shoulder hit it and he kept shoving me on the wall until Mikey woke up." "WHose Mikey?" "The baby. My brother."  
  
"Where is he?" "Landon said we couldn't bring him. THat'd he be to much noise and it'd be hard and he coudl've get hurt." "Well, Landon wasn't thinking very clearly. The only good decision he made wsa that one," Peter said. "Sophie, can you talk to Meghan? I wanna talk to landon, we'll be outside."  
  
Landon followed Peter outside. "Landon-what were you thinking?" Peter demanded once they got outside. "What if ANton or Kelsee got very drunk? And killed me or Meghan? He'd never be dumb enough to hit Mikey." "But do you honestly think, running away was the smartest thing to do? You're thirteen, Landon! And you had a little girl with you!" "NO one would pick up a boy!" "Do you really think that? It's not only young girls who are kidnapped, raped or killed, Landon! And what about Meghan?"  
  
Landon didn't answer, instead he looked away. "Answer me, Landon!" "I don't know, okay? Yeah, i did think running away was teh smartest thing to do. You made me go home! What would've happened if I hadn'tran away? He almost killed me that night!"  
  
"Landon, you could've called me. You could've called the police." "Whatever." Landon mumbled. "I'm gonna have to call Kelsee." "NO!" Landon yelled. "I have to, but I won't let them take you, I promise," He said. Landon, for some reason, trusted him. "Can I talk to Nicole?" Peter sighed and nodded. "I want Meghan to come with me." "No." Peter answered, predicting that he may try to runaway. "Whatever." Landon spat and ran to the girls dorm.  
  
_____  
  
Nicole was giggling over early pictures of the BSB and Aaron with Kristin when landon burst in. Nicole got up. "I wanna talk to you." Landon said and pulled her outside.  
  
"What?" "Let's run-away. Peter knows I'm here, but he's calling my sister, and her boyfriend beats me. Please!" Nicole stared at him. She had no clue what to do. "I don't know, Landon..." "I promise, nothing bad will happen. And you'll have to go home soon, right? There's only like three or four weeks left in the program. Do you really want to go home?" No, she didn't, she thought to herself.  
  
"No, but.." "Then let's go." Nicole still didn't know what to do. How do you decide whether to run away on a spur of the moment. But she did like him, maybe even love him. And he was the only guy he had ever really liked her.  
  
She looked directly into his eyes. "Only if you promise we'll be safe," She said. He grinned and kissed her cheek. "Promise." 


	38. Landon is goooone!

Summer Of Miracles: Chapter Thirty-Eight (?) oir nine...  
  
::Sigh:: This story is nearing forty dang chapters lol. No clue how to end it:P. If you want an idea of what Adam looks like e-mail me ! Kbrfield@cs.com and I'll send you a pic of my friend Adam (whom Adam's character except the abuse stuff is based on) with his baby nephew Sebastion (I know..and he knows..)! It was taken March 11, 2002 when Bastion was born-a day after me b-day! Yaysters! And I already asked Adam and he said it's cool.  
  
BIG thanks to Cole for the idea for a new charachter whose coming in this chap or the next.  
  
  
  
**An Hour later**  
  
:"Scott, Shelby, have you seen Nicole or Landon by chance?" Peter asked, Meghan clutching onto his arm. "Nope." Scott said as he snuggled closer to Shelby. "Why?" "Because...I'll tell you later. Where're the others?" "The younger ones are all together behind the cabins, I think. And the Cliffhangers are all in different places." "Kristin?" "Kids," Shelby answered.  
  
Peter sighed and walked off, Meghan following. He had a bad feeling about what had happened to Nicole and Landon.  
  
*****  
  
Kristin and Sarah giggled and looked over at Adam who was laughing along with Miguel on the other side. "He's adorable...sooo adorable!" Sarah gushed. "Isn't he though?" Kristin said, smirking. "You should've seen him when he was younger. He had this white-blonde hair, and it was a bowl- cut."  
  
Adam amd Miguel looked over at the girls, who were giggling adn looking up. "I think they both like you, man," Miguel teased. "I know Kristin does. She's my best friend. And my girlfriend. But I don't think Sarah does." "She has the hots for you. And you know it." Miguel pointed out. Adam shoved him playfully. "OH shuddup!"  
  
*****  
  
Nicole and Landon walked along the highway. "Lanodn, this isn't a good idea," she warned him as she looked at all the weird looks she got from people in cars. "It's okay," He mumbled and took a drink from one of the water bottles he had stolen from Mount Horizon.  
  
"Landon-" "JUST SHUT UP!" Landon yelled. Nicole stopped. "I'm going back." SHe said quitely. Landon's face drained of color. He couldn't be turning into all those guys and his sister..could he? "No-I'm sorry, really! Don't leave!" "Landon, it's not you. Believe me, I'm extremely hyper adn have a big mouth I get yelled at a lot it wasn't that. But Horizon was hte only place I could feel TOTALLY safe." "You can be safe with me. I'm me! I've been alone plenty of times!" "NO Landon! I'm going!" She yelled and turned around. "Come, please?" She begged, turning back around.  
  
"No. Peter lied to me. THen I came back and he caled her again." "C'mon, he won't let her take you!" "GOD DAMN IT, NO!" He screamed and threw two water bottles towards her. "I hope you know the way," He said and kept going.  
  
Nicole watched him walk off, tempted to follow him, but instead the tears swelled in her eyes and she turned the other way.  
  
She had been walking for awhile when a car stoped by her. She grew afraid and started shaking.  
  
But, Peter stepped out. "Oh, gosh, Nicole!" He cried and ran to her, wrapping her in his arms. "God, why'd you runaway? Where's Landon?" Nicole looked up to him guiltily. "I came back. But he...kept going." 


	39. Cole Taylor, 14

Chapter Thirty-Nine (For real this time)  
  
Again, thanks alot to Cole!  
  
Nicole and Peter drove silently back to Horizon. "Um...shouldn't we be looking for Landon?" Nicole asked nervously, glancing at him. Instead of going down the road where Horizon would be appear, Peter kept going and drove into an empty parking lot. "Oh, no. THis is where people kill stupid kids like me, right?" She asked, nodding as if to answer her own question.  
  
"Why?" Peter asked, looking at her. "Why what?" She asked in an annoyed tone. "Why'd you run away?" "We should be looking for Landon." "Nicole, answer me. The police are out," he said gently. "I don't know why." She lied.  
  
"Yes, you do," Peter said, patiently because he was use to having to pry stuff from the kids-even the younger one. Nicole shook her head and slid down in the seat. "I don't wanna go home." She admitted, knowing that wasn't the real reason, but it wsa one, and Peter knew this, too.  
  
"why?" "Because. Nothing would changed. I'd still be me. He'd still be him. And they-the girls-would still be them. So it doesn't matter." "Nicole, it says something in your file. About a teacher in the fifth grade. And cut marks." "So?" "Can you tell me what from?" "No, I can't," She answered stubbornly, fubbling with the seat belt.  
  
"Why?" "'Cause I don't WANT to!" SHe mumbled angrily, not looking at him. "Could you tell me about the fifth grade?" "What about it? There was a teacher who didn't leave me alone. He always sent me to the office. Me, and Jacaree, and Kelvin and Rachel. We were the bad ones. The dumb ones." "Don't say that. I've seen your grades, you're one of the smartest kids I've seen." "Not to him. We were never in the classroom long enough. I fought with him once, you know. I got so mad that i picked up the eraser and threated to throw it at him. Because he wouldn't leave me alone. You can ask the rest of the class, I wasn't really bad. The only class I'm bad in is band. I'm around my friends then. And no one can hurt you when you're around friends. Because they're always there. Like Landon promised to be. He said we'd be safe, but we weren't. So I left." Then she stopped talking altogether and looked out the window as if it were interesting.  
  
Peter sighed and went back to Horizon, realizing that was all he was going to get out of her, but stil tried as they drove back. "I saw your bus-" "What the heck was my bus record doing on the freakin file? She shouldn't even write down everything that we do. It's freaky." Nicole muttered.  
  
"I saw your bus record, and it seems like you have problems with a boy named Ben." "So?" "So...why?" "Because he gets on my nerves. And everyone tells me to yell at him if he bothers me, beause at first I just took it, but after that I started getting real mad like I do at home. Even if he told me to just shut up, I'd go off. Sometimes I get really, really mad and don't know why. I want to kill someone. Throw stuff." She admited, not caring that she had said more than she had ever said to anyone.  
  
"Is that why you cut yourself?" She nodded absent-mindedly, to tired to resist anymore. Peter sighed again, but it was more of a relaxed sigh.  
  
When they came up to Horizon Peter saw Sophie talking to a light-haired boy around 5'7 and two adults. He got out and Nicole followed.  
  
Peter gave Sophie a look that said 'whose this'? but she ignored it and glanced at nicole. "You found her?! But...where's Landon?? Kelsee and Anton are with the police..and Michael is with an aunt." "Landon kept going, but she stopped. I found her walking by herself. Which was a really stupid move, but at least she came back," Peter reasoned.  
  
"Nicole, go to my office. We'll be there in a few," Sophie commanded and Nicole mumbled something incoherent and walked off.  
  
"This is Cole Taylor, Peter. He's fourteen. It seems Hank was suppose to tell us about him, when we were gone at the Fourth of July thing, but he tripped over a step coming down and sprained his wrist, so I guess it slipped his mind," Sophie said. Peter smiled and nodded. "Hi, Cole, I'm Peter. How are you?" Peter asked.  
  
Cole had sandy-brown hair, and deep brown eyes that were mysterious in a way. His skin wasn't tanned like Scott's, but not pale like Ezra's. Cole just nodded and the man, Peter assumed he was Cole's father, rolled his eyes and spoke up, "Cole rarely speaks. He rarely goes outside. He rarely does anything but sulks about his damn mother," the man said hastily. "I'm Rebecca Taylor, Cole's stepmom. This is his dad, Sam." She said, shaking Peter's hand.  
  
"Well, Cole, why don't we get you admitted?" Peter said, but Cole just stared back. "Damnit, Cole!" Sam barked and raised a hand but Rebecca's face paled and lowered it, not wanting a repeat of what had happened last night when Cole came home late.  
  
"We had an accident yesterday," Rebecca lied, noticing Peter looking at the black eye that covered Cole's left eye. "Basketball. Damn kid came home three hours late playing ball with his 'friends'," Sam said sarcastiaclly.  
  
Peter didn't believe this, but didn't question it. "Well, do you have any questions? Would you like to look around?" Sophie asked Sam and Rebecca.  
  
"No," Sam responded briskly, "We have to go. His little siblings have a play and we promised we'd be the 'model parents' and go. Parents night," he finished, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, I'll check you in on Cole's progress every once in awhile." "Don't bother. You won't hear a wore out of him except maybe a 'yes' or 'no'. DOn't know if he's shy, mute, or stupid. Or all." Sam said. "Sam-" "Shutup, Becca. Quit stickin' up for him. He's 14, he can take care of himself," he said sarcastically and stomped to his car, Rebecca giving Cole a quick hug. "Be good, and just remember I love you," she said and followed him.  
  
Peter noted that she didn't say 'remember that we love you'. 


	40. home

Summer Of Miracles Chapter Forty  
  
"Well, Cole," Peter started after he had gotten done checkign Cole in, Cole still not saying anything, "We have group in thirty minutes and I'll introduce you to everyone in your group then. For now I have a certain student to talk to," he finished and sent a look to Nicole who sat in a chair with her head in her hands. Cole just nodded.  
  
"Well, Nicole, why don't you show him to his dorma dn then come back," Peter said. Nicole stood up without a word adn walked out, Cole following. "Here's your dorm room. After us little kids leave they'll be more empty beds, but for now just find one that's not a mess. It'll be free," Nicole said sarcastically. Cole just nodded and walked in and went to the bed next to the bathroom. It was the only free bed.  
  
He sighed and sat on the bed, deciding it wasn't SO bad. He opened his backpack and took out a photo album and ran his fingers over his favorite pictures-it was one of his mom before she died, and his three younger siblings. He had a ten-year-old sister, Lindsey, and twin six-year-old brothers, Trevor and Trey. Lindsey had rarely left his side after their mother died from Leukemia three years earlier.  
  
She had hair like his, except her eyes were a light green after their father. The twins had a darker shade of hair, but the same eyes.  
  
Rebecca was pregnant with their soon-to-be half brother or sister, and Cole was scared that his father might go nuts one day and hit Rebecca instead of him or Lindsey, and he rarely-but when he did it was bad-hit Trev and Trey.  
  
___W/ Nicole and Peter  
  
Nicold sat in a chair and Peter and Sophie sat behind his desk. "Nicole, do you like it here?" Peter asked abruptly. Nicole looked at him. "Why?" "I just want to know." "Yeah, I guess. It's better than home," she said, shrugging. "why?" "YOu know why."  
  
"Are there anyother reasons?" "They didn't believe me. THey never believe me." "What didn't they believe you about?" "I can't tell you." "Why?" "I promised her." "Who?" "Her."  
  
"Nicole, if you tell, it'll stay between us, I promise." Sophie said gently. "It doesn't matter. It was a long time ago. nothing will change." "BUt maybe you won't be so angry if you told someone." "I told THEM and THEY didn't believe me!"  
  
"But tell US. We'll believe you." "I-it was my baby-sitter, Keri. She hit me, sometimes. One time she grabbed my arm and burned it. On a curling iron. I showed mom my scar but she said it was just from being stupid on my motorbike. Another time she grabbed my hair and threw me across the room. I hit the coffee table and knocked unconcious."  
  
____Group  
  
"Everyone, we have a new Cliffhanger. His name is Cole Taylor and he's 14. Today is just going to be real laid-back, just introduce yourselves," Peter instructed.  
  
Everyone looked expectantly at Cole, and he mumbled something incoherent then was silent. Scott shrugged. "Scott." "Shelby." "Jules." "Daisy." "Ezra." "Auggie." "Kat." "KRistin." "Nicole." "Miguel." "Sarah." "Adam." "Jen-ni-fer."  
  
"Good. You can leave, but let me tell you one thing. The police are looking for Landon. Me and Sophie will be going to the children's home where Regan, Emma and Brandon are right now, okay?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"When you wake up, we won't be here. Just listen to Frank and Hank and Roger. And I MEAN it. No sneaking off or anything," Peter siad sternly.  
  
"Aww...but that takes the fun out of fooling Hank!" Scott whined. 


	41. Landon atthe dinner

Summer Of Miracles: Chapter Forty-One  
  
-------With Landon-----  
  
Landon shook in the night coolness. He spotted a cafe and bolted in because of how hungry he was. He got up to one of the counters, climbbing on one of the huge stools. "What's the cheapest thing you have?" He asked the bartender lady breathlessy.  
  
The lady looked at him. His cheeks had dirt smudges on them, his hair was matted down with sweat, and he was breathing really hard. His tee-shirt was dirty and sweat-covered, also. "Um, let me fix it. You want a drink, too?" "I don't have much money." "It's on hte house." "OH, wow, thanks. Um, can I just have some water?" He asked, wanting to feel the cool water on his dry tounge. "Sure. A water, coming up," She said and smiled at him. After about 10 minutes, she came back with his second cup of water and a plate.  
  
It had a hamburger and homemade fries. Landon stared at it. "Are you sure I can afford this?" He asked. "No, but don't worry, it's free. If the boss comes up and asks about it, tell him you're a nephew of mine, okay?" she said and he nodded. He wolfed down his food and looked up at the woman, who was staring at him intently. "HOw long has it been since you've eaten?" She asked. "Um, a few days I guess," he answered shyly.  
  
"Where's your mum and dad?" She asked. "Dead," he muttered. "Oh, sorry. Would you like a desert?" "Um, sure, but could I get, like a bottle of water if you ahve any?" He asked. "SUre," she said.  
  
She walked to the back to the back and turned on the radio to an AM station while she searched for some bottled water. She wasn't paying attention until a voice saying, "A thirteen-year-old boy from the school Mount Horizon in Toronto is still missing. His name is Landon West, and he has brown hair and blue eyes. He's around 5'4 and 110 pounds. He and a twelve- year-old girl ran away earlier today but the girl has returned. He is believed to still be around the area and police are searching for him. The owner of the school, Peter Scarbrow, and his wife, Sophie Becker, told us that he ran away the day before yesterday from his home after being sent home. He brought his niece, a four-year-old named Meghan, also to escape the abuse of his nineteen-year-old sister Kelsee Rae West and her curent boyfriend, Anton. They have been arrested and notified about the boy's dissapearence. He then ranaway after Peter told him they'd have to contact his sisters. The girl that ran with him came back after trying to convince Landon of how dangerous it was and she was picked up while walking back to the school by Peter.  
  
Their are eight kids at the SUmmer program between the ages of 11 and 13 who are 'at risk' or close to it. The school is meant for high schoolers whom are at risk and troubled, but also is the home to a twelve-year-old girl that was abused by her father and sent to the school last September. The owners weren't aware of the abuse until three weeks after she arrived, and after a visit from her father. They have since adopted her.  
  
If you have any information on Landon WEst, or have seen him, please call the police nearest you."  
  
She stared at the radio for a minute then picked up the phone and lowered her voice. "Ralph? Hey, this is Sandy from the Cafe down the street. That Landon WEst boy, is here. He's eating, I'll stall him until you canc ome pick him up. No, there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with him, just dirty and sweaty. And starving. He's a really sweet kid," she said. "Five minutes? Okay, bye," she said.  
  
"Hey sweetie I'll be right there with your desert, okay?" "Okay!" Landon called back. SHe walked upfront calmly and non-chalantly. She handed him the dish of ice cream and two bottles of water. "So, how are you?" She asked.  
  
"Fine." He answered. Five minutes later, two policemen walked in. Sandy felt horrible although she had done the right thing as he shot her an accusing glance. "You're just like everyone else!" he cried angrily.  
  
THe police guied Landon to their car. "So, do I get my rights read?" Landon asked sarcastically. "No, Peter gets to come get you. I think that's worst enough. Especially since he has to get up very early tomrrow and go tot he children's home." the police man answered.  
  
Landon winced, realizing how much trouble he was going to get into. 


	42. Nightmares+deaths

Summer Of Miracles: Chapter Forty-Two  
  
[-Don't own the song you'll see. It's "In The End" by Linkin Park. Remember if you want a pic of Adam mail me@ kbrfield@cs.com!-] Damn. ANOTHER long chapter...  
  
**w/ Peter and Landon in the jeep**  
  
"You know what Landon? I would've understand you running away. Not have been happy, but I understood why you would. But why would you endanger Nicole, too?" "SHe wasn't endagered. She was fine," Landon mumbled.  
  
"She would, Landon? How do you-are you physchic? You couldn't been hurt, she could've been hurt-" "Well nothing happened!" "BUt you didn't think that what if some guy had beat you or something, then raped and killed Nicole? You didn't thnk about that, did you?" Peter demanded.  
  
Landon didn't answer, he just looked away.  
  
**W/ Cole in the boys dorm**  
  
Cole couldn't get to sleep, instead, memories of his past whirled around in his head. His younger siblings and him hadn't always lived in the conditions they did now. In fact, at once their life at been perfect. Cole was your average, happy kid. He was quiet, but he talked to people he knew. He was proud of his little siblings, never an insy bitsy bit jealous like most older siblings.  
  
**It starts with one thing  
  
I don't know why  
  
it doesn't even matter how hard you try**  
  
Cole remembered when his dad first started getting violent. He was around seven, Lindsay was three, and mom was pregnant with the twins. He didn't remember HOW it started-just that little things would tick his father off, and would get him a slap-at first. After that, it came to harsh, brutal spankings and then just went to all out brutalness and abuse. He remembered his first punishment.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Seven-year-old Cole giggled and tagged his friend, Ray. "YOu're it!" He shrieked, so young and carefree. His dad walked up the drive. "Be careful, Cole. And bequiet I was talking to your mother and Lindsay is napping. If you wake her up you'll get it," he warned and went to the house.  
  
Ray glanced at Cole. "YOur daddy is in a bad mood." He noted. Cole shrugged. "So? He has been since mom found out she was having twins. He was yelling that one was all he wanted, but that that's not good enough for her."  
  
They continued playing and shrieking until Cole heard the dreaded cry of his beloved little sister. "You're in trouble-" Ray started but the front door swung open and his dad stormed out and grabbed him. "RAy...go...home," he ordered angrily and dragged cole in.  
  
"I'm sorry, dad, really!" Cole cried, but his father slapped him once...twice...three times before shoving him against the wall, leaving Cole sobbing uncontrolably.  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
**Keep that in mind  
  
I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time  
  
All I know  
  
time is a valuable thing  
  
Waich it all fly by as the pendulum swins  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away**  
  
Cole turned around in his bed restlessy and glanced at the clock. Eleven PM. He had been in bed for an hour and a half-claiming he was tiredto keep from having to interact with anybody-and wasn't even sleep, and the horrible memories still swam in his head.  
  
**It's so unreal  
  
Dont' look out below  
  
watch the time go right out the window  
  
trying to hold on  
  
but I didn't even know  
  
wasted it all just to  
  
watch you go  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried  
  
it all fell apart  
  
what ift meant to me  
  
will eventually  
  
be a memory  
  
of a time when  
  
I tried to hard  
  
and got so far  
  
but in the end  
  
it doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
and lose it all  
  
but in the end  
  
it doesn't even matter**  
  
COle had tried-he really had. He had tried to stay out of his dad's way. His mom said it was an 'adult phase'-that his dad would pass it and go back to normal. But now, as COle thought about it, his dad had always been a little off the deep end. Cole always had a fear tucked away inside of him of his father. When his dad got really mad, he'd run off, even before his dad started hitting them.  
  
But the 'phase' never passed, but whenever he asked, Cole's mother continued making an excuse, until finally she caught him slapping Cole and Lindsay back and forth for squealing and laughing to hard while they were playing a game. She made the mistake of trying to stop him from striking them anymore and she got punched in the face, then thrown against the wall. She fell down and had hit her head on the table so hard it caused bleeding, which led to her death.  
  
Cole remembered the time when he was told his mom was dead...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Sam stood in hte hospital waiting room, pacing around worredly. But not for his wife-but for his own wellbeing. If they suspected him, he'd become the town outcast, and go to jail. But, the doctors and police officers never ever believed that this wonderful family man could be capable of the injuries inflicted on his beauitful wife. Cole's eyes got wet just thinking of his mom's golden hair and eyes.  
  
Suddenly a Doctor walked out, with a face of sorrow. They lived in a super- small town where everyone knew each other, and the Taylor family was especially well-known. Cole for being the model son-handsome, smart, athletic, and not to quiet, but not too loud, Lindsay for being the daughter everyone wanted, the twins for being...twins, his mom for being beautiful and so giving, and Sam for your average hard-working dad of four.  
  
"Mr. Taylor, I'm terribly sorry, but Mrs. Taylor passed. We tried to save her, but her brain had swelling and-" Sam pretended to be in shock, even going as far as swaying around. "No-no..." he muttered. Cole and Lindsay watched as this took place, Cole so angry and wanting to scream and shout and beg his mom to come back.  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
Cole screamed. "No...no! MOM! Please, dad-stop! You're hurting her!" it was a dreamof the night his mom had been killed when he was shook away by someone. Cole jumped up. "wha-" he cried. "Dude, you were screaming," Adam said. Cole looked around, only Miguel also lay awake, staring at him. Cole didn't say anything, he just got back in the bed and Adam walked back to his bed next to Miguel and whspered "freaky"!  
  
  
  
**Next chapter: Visit to the children's home!** 


	43. CHilldreeen's Hoome+more

Summer Of MIracles: Chapter Forty-Three  
  
A/n: For some reason, I do better babbling here than I do at my Aaron Carter site! MNaybe this will be my blog? (If you don't know what a 'blog' is, it's where you talk about your day and stuff a lot of sites have them). Oh well. I feel like writing five chapters in a row but I know I can't lol. Don't feel like working on the Aaron Carter or BSB one (even though I'm almost done with it)...I'm feeling depressed lol.  
  
  
  
**The next morning**  
  
Peter and Sophie stood on the steps of the home. It was a big, stone building. Sophie knew that, as sensitive as Brandon could be, he probably would've been terrified without Regan and Emma. After they had knocked for a few minutes, a woman in her early thirties greeted them with a bright smile. Behind her ran small kids, but they were all going in so mayn different directions Sophie or Peter couldn't tell if one was Brandon or Emma-they were to young to have been Regan.  
  
"You must be Peter and Sophie!" She exclaimed. "Yes. Do the kids know we're here?" she asked. "Yes. Brandon and Emma are in their room. They insisted on sharing one, and I usually wouldn't let children do that, but I changed the rule for their sakes." "And Regan...?" "Um, I think in her room." "You think?" Peter asked. "Well, I have fifteen kids to take care of, I can't keep track of all of them every moment," she snapped.  
  
"Go into my office. Jimmy, come here and tell these people where my office is. I'll be right back with the kids," she said and walked off. A Hispanic boy around six or seven walked up. "Follow me!" he exclaimed and walked to a large office with a door closed.  
  
"I get into trouble a lot, so I knowwhere it is," Jimym said and gave a cheeky grin and ran off. Peter and Sophie sat down. The lady walked in with Brandon-whose hair wasn't shaggy in more, instead a short and spiky look had been given, and Emma's hair was cut just above her shoulders. Regan didn't look any different-and Emma and Regan, and Brandon flew to the them. "You're going to take me home, right? Yay!" he exclaimed without them answering, "I hate this place! They made me cut my hair! The kids are mean!"  
  
"NOw Brandon, they'll be none of that," the lady scolded. "Can we please talk to them alone?" Peter asked in an annoyed tone. "I"m sorry, I can't do that."  
  
Peter looked away angrily. "Are we going home with you?" Emma asked quietly. "Honey, I hope, but we're not sure," Sophie said. "Can we?" Peter asked.  
  
The lady (okay she's Ms. Howards now) smiled and nodded. "YAY!" Brandon yelled and wrapped his arm around Sophie's neck. Emma hung back. "Where are they?" she asked quietly. "Who?" Peter asked. "THem. Mommy and daddy." "Emma, I promise, they're long gone. In jail, a looong way away from here. They'll never hurt you again."  
  
"I wanna go live with my cousin." Regan said defiantly. ms. Howards sighed. "We told you, Kasey is not capable of keeping any children right now except her own." "I can take care of Davey!"  
  
"I'm sorry-I really do thinks he wants to be with you, but she trusts someone that she's known." Ms. Howards apoligized. "When can we go home?" Brandon asked. Emma came and sat by Peter. "What if they do come back?" she whispered. "They don't, I promise," Peter said.  
  
"You can go home today. After all the paperwork is filled out. It won't be as hard as if total strangers were adopting you," Ms. Howards said. "YAY! I'm going to get ready!" He yelled and ran out. "Why don't you two go do the same, Regan and Emma?" Sophie suggested. Regan just walked out and Emma followed.  
  
**At Horizon-3 PM**  
  
Cole stared at the book in his hands, not really reading it. "'sup?" Scott asked. Cole just glanced at home. "Don't you TALK? I mean, I know most of us were kinda quiet when we came, but you're, like, mute." Scott pointed out. Cole didn't look up this time, or seemed faze.  
  
"Hey fa-reak!" Scott yelled, waving his hand on Cole's face. "Whatcha doing, Scott?" Auggie asked. "Trying to get this freak to talk. Its hopesless. Like getting Kristin to shut up." "Dude, she doesn't talk that much." "That's not the point," Scott mumbled.  
  
He went back to Cole. "Do you know how to talk? You move your lips-like THIS. Damn freak!" Scott exclaimed. "Leave him alone, Scott-" Auggie started but Cole stood up and pushed Scott angrily. "Getting mad?" Scott asked sarcastically. Suddenly, Cole flung himself on Scott and took out all his anger-all his anger with putting up with his dad, trying to keep his sister and brothers safe and getting made fun of at school because he was abnormally quiet.  
  
Auggie finally managed to pull Cole off of Scott. Scott jumped up and wiped his bloody nose and busted lip. "What the hell is your problem?" He yelled and shoved him. "YOU TWO, STOP!" They heard Roger yell. Scott froze, but Cole's eyes widened as he remembered his dad's booming voice.  
  
Cole stared at Roger coming after him. Roger was pretty big, but even though he didn't look even remotely as harsh as his father, he instantly became weary.  
  
"What the heck do you think you ewre doing?" Roger yelled when he was still a distance away. Suddenly, Scott and Auggie turned around in shock when they saw Cole making a mad dash to the woods. 


	44. jeeealous

Chapter Forty-Four  
  
Thanks to Cole for a portion of the chapter!!!  
  
Peter and Sophie were back at Horizon, and talking. "YOu do know there is going to be some sibling rivalry between Kristin and Regan. And maybe even Emma, right? We can't wish for one big, happy family when all of them have been through so much," Sophie warned as she grew worried about how upbeat Peter was.  
  
He sighed. "I know, I know, but it's alright to wish-" he started but was cut off by Roger running up and Scott following. "What? What's wrong-is one of the kids hurt?" Sophie asked, seeing the worried and frantic look that Roger had. "It's...Cole...he...ran...away..." Roger said between gasps of breath.  
  
Sophie and Peter's faces paled. "What? What happened?" Peter cried. "Scott and him got into a fight, and I was coming up and he just took off for the woods. I was still a ways back, but Kristin said she saw him run into the woods."  
  
"Sophie, you help the kids get situated and call a group and bring them. I'll find Cole in a few minutes, I'm sure. He doesn't know his way around." Peter said and took off for the woods, leaving Sophie to explain to Roger and Scott about 'the kids'.  
  
  
  
--In the woods--  
  
Cole was kind of far into the woods, and sat on a log, sobbing, but he didn't know why. He heard footsteps and whirled around and faced Peter.  
  
Peter sat down, and for a second was silent. "Cole, can I ask you something?" "What?" Cole muttered.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Why did you set into a fight with Scott and why did you run away?" " you just wouldn't understand it" Cole muttered angrily. "How do you know that?" "You just wouldn't, okay?! Just tell me, are you going to send me home?" Peter looked into his eyes. "Do you want me to?" Cole looked away and tried to search for something interesting. "Umm...I don't care," he said, acting tough, but inside his heart was pounding and his insides were twisting from the haunting memories. "Well, let's go back," Peter said, knowing Cole didn't mean what he just said. Peter stood up and started walking back and Cole did the same, but he mumbled, "It doesn't matter. I have no home."  
  
  
  
  
  
((At group))  
  
Everyone was in place when Peter and Cole walked in. Cole sat at the only availible place next to Adam. "'Sup?" Adam asked, trying to be tough. Cole didn't even look at him. "Fine, be that way," Adam mumbled.  
  
"Okay, guys, me and Sophie have some news for you," Peter started. "Oh no!" Shelby moaned. "What?" Sophie asked. "Usually 'news' means hike, outing..." "It doesn't this time," Sophie said.  
  
"Yeah, Shel, it probably has to do with those three kids sitting over there," Auggie said sarcastically. Shelby glared at him.  
  
"Okay, okay. Auggie, you're right. It does have something to do with 'those kids' sitting over there. YOu alreayd know Brandon-" "Yay! The short-man is back!" Kristin exclaimed. "Hi, Kristin!" Brandon shrieked and ran over to her and sprawled across her and Auggie's laps and started paying attention. Kristin shrugged at Peter.  
  
"Okay then. Well, the other two are Emma, she is nine, and Regan, she is twelve. And, we adopted them. All three of them!" Peter finally burst out. Everyone else congraduated them and there were shouts and laughs, except from one. Kristin. 


	45. THE bytch

Summer Of Miracles: Chapter Forty-Five  
  
Oh well I guess this is gonna be a nove:P Speaking of novels...okay books, I guess...I have written two and I want to write one and put it on fanfiction.net but I don't know if many people read them! It'll be about a family with four kids and they own a foster home-or "children's hoem" as they're now legally called. Tell me if you think I should!  
  
)))))((((((  
  
After awhile the noise settled down and Peter cleared his throat. "And, we have a hike coming up," he said and smirked at Shelby who groaned, "Oh joy..."  
  
"You can go now, but Kristin stay," Sophie said. Kristin groaned and walked over there after everyone had left. "What?" She muttered. "We just wanted you to meet your sisters-" "They're not my sisters!" She growled angerily. "Kristin-" Peter warned. "Oh yay trouble," Kristin said sarcastically.  
  
"You don't have to be a bitch, you know," Regan snarled. "Watch your mouth!" Peter and Sophie both yelled. "I"m not a bitch I'm THE bitch, so stay out of my way!" Kristin yelled and ran off.  
  
Peter started to go after her but Sophie grabbed his arm and whispered, "let her go, she needs to be alone."  
  
Roger poked his head in the door. "Sorry for interupting, but there's some people here to see you. The Johnsons?"  
  
"Oh, that's Jamal and Janae." Peter said and nodded. "Listen, get them situated or whatever you have left to do and I'll go." He said.  
  
He walked into his office and were met by a very happy Janae and Jamall. "Hey, Peter!" Jamall exclaimed. "Hey, what's up?" He asked.  
  
Mr Johnson spoke up. "I've tlaked to the kids, and I have legal custody right now, and i've decided to pull them from the program. To get close before the school year starts. T he sooner hte better, I figure," he said.  
  
"But, it won't help them solve their-" "Peter, please? I wanna be with my dad!" Jamall begged.  
  
Peter sighed reluctantly. He couldn't argue, of course. "Yeah, sure. Um, when?" "Today would be great. The kids and Rachel are in the car," Jason said excitedly.  
  
After he had signed the release forms, Jason and Jamall ran off with a bye but Janae stayed back. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Peter asked her.  
  
"No. But if Jamall wants to I guess it's okay. Jason-dad-expects me to welcome him with open arms," Janae said. "But I can't. He abandoned us."  
  
"I udnerstnad. Call, okay? Whenever you need something or you're in trouble. You better go, though," he said. Janae hugged him and ran off and Peter sighed and watched her go.  
  
  
  
Okay it was kinda boring but itll be better next few chapters. Promises:) Please reivew? Please? PRETTY please? 


	46. Hello!

Summer Of MIracles: Chapter Forty-Six  
  
[-The next day they're getting ready for the hike-]  
  
  
  
Nicole was walking to Peters' office to ask about Landon and ran into Miguel. "Hey," she said. He glared at her. "What?" She asked. "You ran away!" he exclaimed agrily, "And with LANDON!" Her face grew red. "Who told you?" She demanded . "Everyone knew, dummy! You think if one of us runs-especially the younger ones-it's gonna be a damn secret?"  
  
"I have to go talk to Peter," Nicole said and pushed past Miguel. "Stay away from him, Nicole! He's bad news!" Miguel called after her. Nicole ignored him.  
  
_____  
  
Cole reluctantly got ready for the hike. Adam was throwing a ball up and down on his bed ebcause he was already packed his bag. "Dude, don't you talk?" he asked and walked over to Cole. Cole didn't even look up, just shoved his clothes in his bag.  
  
"That's cool. People who talk a lot are nosey and cause a lot of problems. Like teachers," Adam added and went back to his bed.  
  
Cole was finishing up when his hand grazed the photo album that was lying on his bed. He picked it up and put it in his bag. He never went anywhere without it, but especially the first 8x11 picture of him, the twins, Lindsay and their mother.  
  
_____  
  
Nicole walked into Peter's office. Brandon was sleeping in a chair. Nicole gives Peter a questioning look. "He didn't sleep all night. He was having nightmares. So, what do you need?" he asked. "Landon, where is he?" she demanded. Peter seemed to want to delay what he wanted to sya. "Gone," he said quietly. "What? Gone where?" she demanded. "To an aunt's house. In California. Morgan and Michael are with her and her husband. She has two kids, a girl, Mallory, 15, and a boy, Steffan, 8." "What? That's not fair!" Nicole cried. "What's not fair?" "THat's he's gone!" "Nicole, his aunt wanted him to come home before any trouble happened."  
  
SHe didn't say anything, just walked out.  
  
_____  
  
Regan walked with Jennifer, filing her nails, not really caring about what Jennifer wsa talking about. Kristin came out of the girls dorm with her backpack on her shoulder and saw Regan. "OH goody," she said sarcastically and was about to turn int he other direction when Jennifer called her. "What?" Kristin demanded as they walked up.  
  
"I so do NOT want to go on this damn trip." Jennifer siad, shaking her head. "None of us do, Princess. And are those store brand hiking boots?" Kristin asked sarcastically. "What are you? PMS'ing? And you couldn't even AFFORD them!" Jennifer snarled. Kristin glared at her. "Peter owns a school. I think he could afford it if I wanted them." she said and looked down at her rough Nike's. "Peter's not your father, dumbass. Your dad probably lives in the damn ghetto," Jennifer said, laughing. Kristin's face grew dark. "Bitch! That IS my dad!" She screamed. "What? Embarassed about your father?" "No..because Peter is my dad!" she said, and she felt like crying instead of fighting.  
  
"Yeah, suuuuure. Where does your daddy live?" Kristin glared at her, tears filling her eyes. "I hate you!" she screamed and ran back behind the boys dorm, hiding in the bushes like she would when her dad was looking for her.  
  
SHe rocked back and forth, cradling her head in her knees. Cole saw someone run behind the dorm and went back. He saw Kristin and was shocked at how much she resembeled Lindsay when she was hiding from their dad ora fter she had just been beat.  
  
Kristin heard footsteps and stared into the face of the new kid. He had dark, dark eyes but hair a little darker then hers. "What's wrong?" he asked. Kristin looked at him in surprise. "I thought you didn't talk?"  
  
"Oh, you just reminded me of my little sister."  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay lame chapter but I have to go lol. 


	47. Hike..pt1

Summer Of Miracles (Now a novel:P): Chapter Forty-Seven  
  
Kristin stared at Cole. They were getting ready to start the hike, with Peter rattling off the rules and explaining to Scott and Cole what they would be doing at night. Most of the younger kids were goofing around, even Sarah and Jennifer, whom seemed to be best friends. But maybe that was just because they knew eachother first.  
  
"Okay, so are we ready?" Peter asked. Everyone answer 'yes' except Shelby, who smirked at Peter as she yelled a 'no'.  
  
Kristin was walkin, but not talking at all, which was very unusal for her. Auggie soon noticed. "Hey, short stuff, what's up?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing, why?"  
  
"Becuase you're never quiet."  
  
"Gee, thanks, Auggie."  
  
"What? It's the truth. Tell me what's up."  
  
"NOTHING, okay?!" she said angrily.  
  
He shook his head and walked ahead when Kristin felt a foot step on her heel and she stumbled forward. As Shelby was asking Peter about some 'unknown object' crawling on her back Kristin whirled around and came face- to-face with Jenifer.  
  
"What do you want?" Kristin asked bitterly. "Aww, what's wrong, sweetie? Miss your daddy?" "My dad is leading the group. How can I miss him?" she siad through gritted teeth. "Oh really, dam, you couild've fooled me!"  
  
"A lot of things can fool you," Kristin snarled. "Shut up! Just because your dad doesn't give a flyin' fuck about you-" That was it, Kristin couldn't take it anymore and threw herself on Jennifer for the second time that SUmmer.  
  
"Dumb bitch!" Kristin yelled, all her anger being taken out on Jennifer, who clearly thought of Kristin as some dumb street kid because she seemed surprised on the attack and was struggling just to get one lick in.  
  
Peter heard the commotion and, along with Sophie, pushed through the kids and saw Kristin literally pounding Jennifer. "Kristin!" Peter screamed. Kristin didn't stop, though. She finally gave Jennifer one last punch in the stomach before Peter grabbed her and pulled her off of Jennifer. "SOphie, take the others I'll take care of these two." Peter said sternly.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded. Kristin just looked away but Jennifer rubbed a finger across her black eye. "SHe went beserk!" Peter looked at Kristin. She wasn't saying anything, but she was huffing and puffing as if she was trying not to punch Jennifer again.  
  
"Listen, you're both going on the same hike as Scott and Cole are." "What? What was it?" Kristin asked. "Weren't you listening?" "Do you want me to answer that?" Peter ignored this and continued.  
  
"When Sophie is with the rest of the group preparing, we'll go a seperate way and as soon as we start you two will be binded together. Honestly, you and Jennifer have not gotten along from the start." "She's a stuck up b- witch, how could I like her?" Kristin mumbled and ignored the evil eye that Jennifer was giving her.  
  
"Come on, let's catch up to them," Peter said while thinking, 'this will be interesting. A famous girl, a fighter, a mute, and...Scott...'  
  
Next chapter: (I know this doesn't give 2 much on hte hike but the next one or the one after that will) The outing w/ the two groups./ 


	48. Hike..pt2

Summer Of Miracles: Chapter Forty-Eight  
  
I updated my novel! Yaysters! (this story). I don't really remember the episode about David and Scott getting bound together, but I think that I might. I miss this show. So, I've made up my own way, and hopefully it's at least close. And I hope you guys don't mind a seventy chapter story...  
  
(((()))))  
  
"Okay, guys, don't give Sophie any trouble, okay?" Peter said as he and the four kids were about to seperate. "Trouble? Us? No way!" Shelby said dramatically, putting a hand over her heart. "If I get into a fight with Queenie, will I be able to go with Scott?" She then asked and ignored the death glare that she got from Juliette.  
  
Peter rolled his eyes and didn't answer. "How come Jennifer and Kristin are going to?" Adam asked. "Because they, too, cannot seem to get along," Sophie answered. "Must you use large wording?" he complained.  
  
So they set off and then they reached the spot where they were to be camping the night. "I refuse to sleep near her," Kristin said towards Jennifer. "Believe me, I share my opinion with you," Jennifer snarled.  
  
"Too bad, I don't really care what you want. You two have been at eachother's nerves since Jennifer first came here and it's been over a month. Aren't you tired of it?" Kristin and Jennifer just gave him a blank stare.  
  
"You're wrists are going to be bound toegher, okay?" Peter explained. "While we're sleeping? And can't we cut it?" Kristin pointed out. "No, it's impossible to cut," Scott mumbled, "I've had expierience with a tracker (remember David doesn't exist in this story but he does in me and Hailey's Denial). I tried."  
  
"Maybe you don't know how to cut," Cole mumbled under his breath and moved his hair from his eyes. Scott glared at me. "Shut the hell up-" he started but was interuptted by Peter. "Scott, watch it!" He scolded.  
  
"Okay, you two set up camp while I tlak to the girls and then they'll join you," Peter said and pulled the girls over to a section of the woods.  
  
"do you want to talk about it now?" he asked them. "No," Kristin said fiercly, shrugging. "I do." Jennifer spoke up, smirking at Kristin. "Okay, what?" he asked uneasily, noticing the tension between them.  
  
"She seems to think that you are her biological father," Jennifer started, growing a little uneasy at the look on Peter's face as it went from not-so- nice-not-too-mad from very mad and red. "and," she continued, "I just stated the facts that her dad lives somewhere else..."  
  
Peter studied her face. She was looking a little guilty and regretful now. "Jennifer," he started, keeping his calm, "do you know what her father did?" he asked and then turned to Kristin. "Is it okay if I tell her?" he whispered. Kristin just shrugged.  
  
"Her father beat her. If you've seen scars on her, most likely that's where they came from. When she came, she was like Cole. Then her dad lost rights and I adopted her. Me and Sophie. So where's her dad? Right here," he said firmly.  
  
Jennifer stared at Kristin. "I-I didn't know, honestly. I thought you were just some tough-kid, and that's where the scars came from. I'm-sorry- " she started but Kristin put her head down. "Yeah, whatever," s he muttered. "Can I go back now?" She asked. Peter sighed. "Yeha. Both of ya go back," he directed and when they did they saw Scott and COle had started arguing.  
  
"TO put something up, you have to talk, you dumbas!" Scott yelled at Cole. At first Cole just stared at him then finally spoke, but not in a loud voice, but not in a whisper. "If I don't WANT to talk, I don't have to. Especially to bitches like you!" He said and the two girls just stared at them as Scott picked up a fist and swung it, it connecting with the side of COle's head.  
  
On impulse, Cole's hand shot up to his head and remembers all the times when his dad had did the same move but he had never done anhything back for he was to terrified to.  
  
Cole then punched Scott in the eye and, unlike Cole, Scott took immidiate action and kicked him [-winces-] where the sun just don't shine, but luckily he didn't have much weight on it, so it did little more but hit the spot.  
  
When it was about to go into an all-out brawl Peter stepped in. "That's it, you two will be bounded by the ankles, to!" he yelled. Cole rubbed his head but Peter just shook his head and walked off to the first aid kit and pulled out an icepack (it was in a frezer, OKAY?) and gave it to Scott who, silently, put it over his eye. "Do you need one?" he asked COle. Cole shook his head. "Unlike the damn sissy, I've taken worse blows," he mumbles, but Peter has already walked off to get the rope since it was night and the camp was set up.  
  
Peter came out and silently wrapped the rope around Cole's right ankle and Scott's left (I think...) and then did the same with two of their hands and did the same with Kristin and Jennifer.  
  
"You four are going to sleep in the bigger tent. I will sleep in the small one next to you And if I hear anything like yelling they'll be trouble," he said and went into his tent. The four kids just looked at eachother.  
  
"I mean NOW!" Peter yelled from his tent and they dove in to theirs.  
  
Okay okay hopefully this chapter didn't suck. I'll write the night part in the next one whihc *might* come out tonight. But I've got to work on my BSB story and my Aaron story, which I haven't updated in, I dunno, forever. And so I feel bad. Muarar. (Kind of like muahahaha except that's what I say when I get in trouble or did something stupid, so, yeah, imagine how many times a day I do tha.t.I said it like 10 times alone in band...) 


	49. hike..pt3

Summer Of Miracles: Chapter Forty-Nine  
  
THey woke up the next morning and Kristin still hadn't spoken a word to anyone, even Scott.  
  
Peter got out and for the most part it was silent as they all got untied and packed up. "What's going on?" Peter asked. "What? Nothing," Scott said. "Well, Kristin's not talking, which is always a bad thing-" "I odn't know what's wrong with her. Ask her," Scott said in a 'duh' sort of way. "If I thought I'd get more than a 'nothing' I would!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"You do know that she is right here, right?" Jennifer asked. Peter and Scott turned and looked at Kristin, who was sitting on a log and drawing int he ground with her finger, and she seemed unaffected. "I'll talk to her later," Scott said.  
  
"Okay guys, come on. We're suppose to meet Sophie. And NO FIGHTING. Or you'll be having parent confrences next time." Peter warned.  
  
**With the other group**  
  
"Move out of my way!"  
  
"Good lord, she's PMS'ing!"  
  
"My jeans! Sheeeeeelby!"  
  
"Holy shibbies, there's a bug on you, Jules!"  
  
"Get it OFF!"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Move, Miguel, I'll get it!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"Damn, Jules, it's a roach!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Sophie stepped out of her tent after dressing in the midst of the mess. "What's going ON?" She cried. The bits and pieces of conversations she had heard all resulted in caos. (I don't know how to spell caos anymore because Nick Carter's nickname is Kaos, so, yeah)  
  
"Ezra was in my way!" Adam whined.  
  
"Shelby took my jeans!" Adam whined, "Everyone is PICKING on me! Just cuz I'm short!"  
  
"No it's not because your short. It's because you're so darn adorable," Shelby teased and pinched his cheeks, getting a smile out of him.  
  
"And I think Jules is PMS'ing because-" Miguel started, "I am NOT!" Jules interveened.  
  
"And there WAS a bug on Jules," Miguel reasoned, shrugging. "Did you put it there?" Sophie asked suspiciously. Miguel put ona cute smile. "I have my rights. I don't *have* to answer." He said, smirking at Jules.  
  
"Argh! I'm SO going to get you!" Jules roared at him and she chased him around the campsite.  
  
Sophie shook her head and muttered, "this is like watching re-runs of the Brady Bunch."  
  
  
  
Okay this chapter is short but I have to go and I just wanted ot put something up. 


	50. outburst/Rowan

Summer Of Miracles: Chapter Fifty  
  
Oh yeah, and tell me if you think anyone is ever out of character! For me, it's annoying to read something about a TV show and unless it's meant like that the character is completely out of character. So tell me, please!  
  
(A week after the hike)  
  
July 20, 2002  
  
PRIVATE-DO NOT READ  
  
For some reason, I trust Peter when he says that he won't read this if I don't want him to. SO I put a notice up there when I don't want them to read the entry. Parents day is coming up. Most of the little kids look petrified when Peter mentioned that at last night's group. I felt the same way, but I didn't show it.  
  
If you're wondering about Scott, it's been no better. No fights, but silent fights, egging it on I'm sure something will happen soon. Like my dad use to, before he-killed my mom-he'd keep it bioled inside, on the outside be warm and caring but on the inside horrible until one day he'd just explode and go ona rampage and things would be all better then.  
  
Well I have to go. It's group again. I don't see what group is for. All's it causes is trouble...  
  
Cole T.  
  
____________  
  
It was a normal group when "it" happened. Scott and Cole were seated as far apart as possible, and the same with Jennifer and Kristin. Everyone was buzzing about Landon, who had reportedly landed in juvenille hall after getting caught with drugs.  
  
Regan was there for once, too. Her and Kristin had been getting along okay, but it like Cole said in his journal, the tension and anger was going to boil up until one of them exploded. Take a guess who it would be.  
  
Sophie was with Brandon and Emma in town getting them so clothes, and Peter was so tired that he decided not to do what he orginally planned and just do the 'one word' thing. Having four kids was tough-one who hated one, a rebel, a baby, and the baby boy. It was tiring, to say the least.  
  
"Ok lets begin by tossing this ball around and saying how you feel," Peter said.  
  
When the ball gets to Scott he pauses for a minute. "Confused," he finally said and the ball went around. "Okay, now tell why."  
  
When the ball gets to Scott he seems hesitant and finally says, "Becuase I want to know why he never talks," and pointed to COle.  
  
Scott and the little kids around Cole seem afraid as his face turns a dark shade of red in five seconds flat. He takes in a deep breath and starts to shout, "YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I DON'T TALK, HUH? YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND WHY I DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I GO THROUGH! GOD DAMN, I HATE YOU! DAMN PRICK!" and he fled to his dorm, everyone staring in awe, except for Peter who started to run after him, but not before shooting an accusing glare at Scott.  
  
_______In the office  
  
Sophie was back and Brandon was playihng with Roger in Peter's office. Sophie didn't know what had happened.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang and Sophie answered it. "Hello?"  
  
A woman in hysterics managed to blurt out, "This is Adam's mom, I need to speek to him!"  
  
Sophie noticed the tone of her voice and sent Regan to go get him, and she ran back with Adam and Kristin following, laughing.  
  
"Yeah?:" Adam asked between fits of giggles.  
  
"It's your mom on the phone."  
  
Adam picked up the phone and turned grim. "What?"  
  
"Adam, it's-it's-it's Rowan!" his mom cried between tears and sobs.  
  
Adam dropped the phone and Kristin whirled around as the phone hit the ground.  
  
  
  
HAHA! Cliffhanger! To that person who deserved it! You know what I'm talking to! BUNNIES! HOLY SHIBBALICIOUS!  
  
Oh yeah, and if you don't remember, Rowan is Adam's eight-year-old little brother. 


	51. ROWAN

Summer Of Miracles: Chapter Fifty-One  
  
Thanks Kaydie for reviewing! I alreayd have plans for Adam and Sarah (and had them long time) and Adam's is starting now. Jennifer and Miguel..I'll think of something again. Thanks! (A day later): Ooh I have something for Jennifer to! GUESS WHAT? I was in reading today, silent reading and sinceI'm inforum we have to read certain levels. I WAS READING A HOOK ON PHONIX BOOK! My friend Ladarius gave it to me in the morning. THen my teacher saw it and hook her head and I passed muy friend Andre a note that said, Huked ahn fonicks wurcs fore me! It was funny:-)  
  
(W/ Cole and Peter)  
  
"Cole, what's wrong? PLEASE tell me, I can only help if I know what's wrong!" Peter begged. Cole laid stomach-down with his face into his pillow and he was sobbing lightly, Peter could tell because his back trembled and his hair flopped. "You wouldn't understand!" Cole exclaimed. "I wouldn't?" "NO!" "I've dealt with Kristin-"  
  
"What was wrong with HER?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her for yourself?"  
  
"Becuase I don't want to be like the teachers at sch- Oh never mind," he said just as Kristin ran in. "Peter! Something happened to Rowan!" She exclaimed breathlessy, followed my Sophie and Adam, who was still crying. "What?" "We don't know!"  
  
"What do I do?" Peter asked. "Take them to the hospital, it's about an hour and a half away. I'll be okay alone, and there's Roger and htem." "Yeah...Cole, are you alright?" Peter asked hesitantly. "Yeah. Sorry about Rowan, whoever he is," Cole mumbled into the pillow. "Adam, get ready and I'll go get ready." Peter directed and he walked out and Kristin followed.  
  
Adam packed, wiping his eyes as he packed. "Adam, who is Rowan?" Cole asked, picking up his head and looking towards Adam. "MY little brother." Adam answered and started crying again. "He might die. I know it."  
  
"Adam, don't say that." Adam didn't answer, he just grabbed his duffel bag and walked out the door and they were on their way.  
  
**In the Car/Jeep whatever..**  
  
Adam and Kristin were sitting in the back. It was already dark, but Peter could still see them. Adam had laid his head on Kristin and she had her arm around him. It was such a switch from what was usually being seen. Kristin was whispering, "Will you tell me now?" he just shook his head. "Please-" she started but Peter said, "How about we listen to the radio?" and switched it to 99X(it's the Atlanta rock station...) and P.O.D's "Youth of a Nation" was playing. "You like this music, Peter?" Adam asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm not that old." He said. "When I asked you if you liked Eminem, you said yeah, the blue M&M is my favorite..." Kristin pointed out.  
  
**At the hospital (I didn't want to bore you!)**  
  
Adam ran to the receptionist person. "Can you tell me what room Rowan Holbrook is in?" "Middle name, please?" "HOw many Rowan's are there?!" "It's the law, kid."  
  
"Rowan Michael Holbrook." "How are you related to him?" "I'm his older brother. My mom knows I'm here."  
  
"Go on. Floor 3, room 5-pediatric ward if you get lost." She said, her voice flat with no emotion. Surely she knew what had happened!  
  
((In the hospital room)  
  
Adam walked into the room, and Kristin followed after but Peter grabbed her shoulder. "Stay out here," he said and they sat outside, both praying that Rowan was ok.  
  
Adam saw his mother and saw her sobbing still, her hand clamped onto Rowan's. ROwan lay motionless, and the only other sounds besides the light sobbing was the steady 'beep ,beep, beep, beep' of the machines.  
  
"Mom?" he managed to say. The machines made him feel empty inside, and just looking at his brother's lifeless body, which he could only make out hte outline of, made him want to throw up.  
  
His mom jumped a little and turned around. "Adam!" she cried. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder. He looked up. It was dark, so he couldn't see Rowan. "What happened, mom?" he asked.  
  
His mom reached over and turned on the light and Adam's mouth opened in shock, wanting to scream but nothing came.  
  
What he had expected was that Rowan had been in a car wreck.  
  
But he had been beaten. By Cameron. 


	52. info on parents day

Summer Of Miracles: Chapter Fifty-One  
  
Uh, sry guys, but this chapter involves serious child abuse-sexual and physical, so..yeah, sry about that...Tell me if you think this getsto long!  
  
Oh yeah and I need to ask something about my next story (it's actually with Jaded Hailey) called "Denial". Chapter one is up (and has been) but I don't have the time to update it right now. Okay, the story has 3 plot lines- 1) Ezra's mom calls and tells that they have adopted yet another child and their marraige has 'never been better'. 2)Juliette's mom calls and says that her and her new husband now has a baby girl, but she is already 7 months old, but why didn't she tell Jules sooner? and 3) Kristin's dad is out of rehab and has a girlfriend and taking care of his ex-wife's young son. And wants her to come back just to see things are good again. So, Kristin does.  
  
And I kinda think the third one w/ Kristin should be an entirely different story, but I don't know. When you tel me, review! I just didn't know if y'all would like one of my own characters having an entire story to her...again...and she'll be 13, okay?!  
  
  
  
  
  
"I told you, mom! I TOLD YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU BELIEVE ME? ROWAN WOULDN'T BE IN A COMA! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Adam screamed at her, then broke down crying agian. "God, I told you! Why would I make something like that up, HUH? Why didn't you believe me? WHY?"  
  
SHe shook her head through her tears. "God, Adam, I'd take it back, I swear!" "What happened?"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Rowan walked into his house. Cameron lay on the couch, drinking from a beer can, then he finished it and threw it into a pile of about 15 cans. "Cam?" Rowan asked hesitantly. "What the hell do you want?" Cameron growled. "I kinda got in trouble today, and I need you to sign this form." "Damnit, Rowan! Get your ass over here!"  
  
Rowan walked over there, his hazel eyes growing wide with each step. He could smell the alcohol. Cameron sat up and snatched the form. "You yelled to a teacher?! What the hell is the matter with you?" "He accused me of something I didn't do! And threatened to give me OSS!" (out of school suspension).  
  
Cameron stood up and grabbed Rowan's hair. "I'm going to do to you what I did to Adam when he got in trouble, PAL!" Cameron screamed. Rowan tried to get away. Cameron flung him on his and Val's bed like he was abag of flour.  
  
Rowan screamed the entire time Cameron raped him. WHen he was done, Cameron got off of Rowan and started beating him. f irst, just with his fists, then he got a belt. "That'll teach you to be a damn dumbass!"  
  
**EOFB**  
  
"Then I came in, and Cameron was gone. But he's in jail right now. I found Rowan laying in hisown blood on our bed..." she trailed off. Adam turned on a little light and looked at his little brother. He took one look and closed his eyes to block the pain.  
  
Both his brother's eyes were swollen so much that they couldn't be open. His lip was also swollen, and he had numerous other cuts and bruises. "Mom..." Adam moaned and dropped into his mom's lap and let out his anguish and fears.  
  
**W/ the group at Horizon**  
  
"As you might notice, Adam, Kristin and Peter aren't with us," Sophie started. S he had just gotten a phone call from Peter explaining everything. "I was wondering why it was so quiet around here," Shelby joked.  
  
"Well, Adam's younger brother, Rowan, is in a coma." Sophie finished, getting straight to the facts. Quietness fell over the room . "How?" Auggie finally asked. "Their stepfather, aparently had been abusing Adam for some time, but had never hit Rowan until todya. Earlier today, Rowan came home and had gotten in trouble at his rec center, which is like summer school except all activities. Their stepfather, Cameron, beat Rowan and left. Rowan wasn't expected to live through the ambulance ride, but right now he is in ICU on life support and ina coma,"  
  
"Well, he's going to be okay, right?" Sarah asked. Sophie sighed. "I honestly don't know. IT's to early to tell."  
  
Rowan's face had gone pale and felt deep sorrow for Adam. His sister Lindsey had gotten in trouble at school and their father beat her so bad she was put in the hospital. But, before that, their dad had put her in a ditch somewhere down the road to make surehe didn't get accused. He amde a big show about going on TV and threatening whoever hurt his daughter.  
  
Sophie studied ROwan, who seemed to be thinking intently on something.  
  
"Oh, and about parents night. Adam and Kristin won't be here, and Peter probably won't be either, so it's just going to be me and Roger. It's in three days, and then you only have two more weeks left here, so if you want any counsling sessions-with us or the older kids, just tell us." she said, directing the comment to the three remaining kids.  
  
"Where's Landon? And Jamall and Janae?" Miguel asked. "Landon is in a juvenille home. Supposbely, he told the authorities about a grandmother that he loved so much (a.n: more on this in the next chapter, and w/ Jamall and Janae!) and she may be getting custody of him, and as long as he keeps good behavior up, they'll erase the juvi time from his record. The twins have been legally adopted by their father and stepmother, so you probably won't see them again." she said, but she didn't believe this.  
  
She had talked to Janae and knew Janae hated it there, but wouldn't leave because Jamall loved every minute.  
  
  
  
Ok hope you liked the chapter. REVIEW PLLLLEEEEEEEASE! 


	53. Parents Day pt.1

SUmmer Of MIracles: Chapter Fifty-Three  
  
(Another chapter to my novel...)\  
  
**A/n: The last chapter I made a mistake..I put the three remaining kids, but there is four-Nicole, Miguel, Sarah and Jennifer. Sorry about that!)** Oh yeah, the chapter after next will have the stuff about Janae/Jamall and Landon!  
  
**Parent's day-at the hospital**  
  
Rowan was still in a coma. Val was at home, showering and getting fresh clothes. Kristin was alseep in one of the chairs and Peter was sitting on one side of Rowan with his head in his hands and Adam sat on the other side, just staring at his brother.  
  
Suddenly, Adam felt Rowan's hand clasp onto his, which was holding onto it. Adam gasped and Peter looked up. "What?" "He just squeezed my hand!" Adam exclaimed. They both looked expectantly at Rowan, but his eyelids didn't even flutter, and no sound came from his mouth. If they even could, because there was tubes all over him.  
  
**At Horizon**  
  
Cole sat outside on the benches, laying his head on it, taking in the coolness of it. It was only ten AM and already parents were arriving. Most of the kids looked like they dreaded this. Only his parents and the younger kids's parents were coming. HIs were only coming because Peter wanted to talk to them. But the bright side was that his father was bringing the twins and Lindsey.  
  
Nicole tapped him on the back. "What's up, shorty?" he said and yawned. "I'm not short! I was-" "Compared to me, aren't you short?" "Well, yeah." "Then you're short."  
  
"Whatever. Your dad and mom are here." she said and pranced off.  
  
Cole felt a pang in his stomach and looked up and saw his dad, with Rebecca behind holding each twin's hand, and Lindsey scanning the area for him. His dad was talking to Sophie.  
  
Lindsey saw him and called his name excitedly. Cole pushed his hair out of his eyes and walked over to them. He immidiately picked up Lindsey. "Cole! I missed you!" she shrieked, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Lindsey looked a lot like Cole. She had the same shade of hair color, the same eyes-although instead of being myserious it seemed as if they were always laughing.  
  
"Put her down!" Sam barked. Cole quickly did and Sophie gave him a curious glance. "Well, we were planning on taking Cole out to eat, and then bring him back to the hotel for awhile to talk. About his behavior and stuff," Rebecca said.  
  
Sophie smiled at her. "That's fine. We'd like to have them all back by eight, though. For group," she explained. "Okay, great."  
  
"Cole!" "Cole!" "Pick me up!" "Pick me up!" the twins chanted. They were identical, except that Trey had a birthmark on the rights ide of his neck. Both twins were dark, a little darker than Scott, and had dark, dark brown hair that was spiky. They got the Native American side of the family. "SHUT UP!" Sam yelled.  
  
"We better go now," Rebecca said quickly.  
  
So they did, and in the jeep Sam didn't stop talking. "YOu know, you dumbass, you got in trouble in your FIRST WEEK!" "WHat's your point? This kid got in trouble her first day!" Cole mumbled under his breath. "What? Is she another fourteen-year-old delinquwent?" "No, she's twelve." "Quit getting smart with me, boy!"  
  
**At the hotel**  
  
Cole sat on the couch, flicking through the channels bitterly. HIs dad and Rebecca had gone out, and although Rebecca tried to get him to, he had refused to take any of the kids.  
  
"Are you going to come home now?" Lindsey asked. "I don't think say, Linny." he said, using his nickname for her. "Why?" she whined. "Because they want me here." "Can I come?" "No." "Why?" "Because!" "That's not an answer!"  
  
"Lindsey, shut up, okay?" he snapped. Lindsey glared at him, then got up and walked to where the twins played quietly. COle instantly felt bad, then his dad came in. He was drunk.  
  
"What the fuckyou doing?" Same asked, only he was so drunk it came out as "whathafluckyadoin?" "Just-watching TV," Cole answered. "Why?"  
  
Cole didn't know how to answer, so he just shrugged. Then his dad ran over and grabbed him by the collar. "Answer me, boy!" he barked, and COle almost threw up and started gagging by the odor of alcohol from his breath.  
  
He beat Cole. He punched, kicked, and slapped him. "Daddy! Stop!" Lindsey begged while she blocked the twins. Rebecca tried to pry him off of Cole but she got slapped.  
  
Then, he got in the car and dropped COle off at Horizon.  
  
  
  
Okay I would've been more descriptive but I've soooo gotta go!  
  
Next chapter will have little paragraphs on the other 4 kids, and something else...! 


	54. Parents day 2 LONG

Summer Of Miracles: Chapter Fifty-Four  
  
Another one to my novel...  
  
This takes place earlier that day, w/ each kid on parents day so it should be a loonger chapter! this will be a VERY long chapter, loL!  
  
**w/ Miguel**  
  
Miguel ran to his parents. His Aunt had stayed home with the kids. "Miguel!" His mom exclaimed. "Mom!" He cried and gave her a big, tight hug. His mom was pretty. She was the one he got his latin american heritage from. She had long, silky black hair, and sparkling hazel eyes and an olive-colored skin tone. SHe was kind of short, standing at 5'5, and she wasn't very slim, but wouldn't be considered over-weight either.  
  
His dad, Quinton, had light brown hair and was 'pleasantly plump', but not fat. He was a little pale, which was why Miguel wasn't that dark. "Miguel, give your old dad a hug!" he exclaimed and he did.  
  
"So, how are the kids?" he asked later as they sat in the restraunt, waiting for their food. "It's the funniest thing, Miguel. They all seem to be getting bruises. I think I should take them out of the soccer programs."  
  
"Mom, it's-" he stopped. What if they didn't believe him. "What's up, son?" his dad asked, with his face scrunched up in worry. "Well... I don't think you'll believe me." he said. "Is it about your aunt?" his dad asked.  
  
"Yeah. Dad-she hits us...Don't get mad! I'm telling the truth, honest!"  
  
His mom stared in shock. "Honey, lies-" she started just as his dad said, "I believe you, don't worry. Miguel." His mom turned to stare at her father. "You believe that your sisters HITS them?" "Yes, I do." "That's impossible!" "How is it impossible, Clarisse? You've seen the bruises!" His dad exclaimed. She shook her head. "That is your SISTER!" "And this is our SON!"  
  
"I told you you wouldn't believe me! Ask ANY of them! Just ask!" "Of course they'll say they have, you've probably bran washed them!" she replied sarcastically. Miguel stared at her with tears in his eyes. "How- dad, I wanna go back. Take me back!" Miguel yelled and jumped up and ran outside.  
  
**W/ Nicole**  
  
Nicole and her mom and stepdad went to the hotel first. "What do you wanna do, sweetie?" her mom asked. "Mom? Why hasn't dad called?" Nicole asked bitterly. "Why, we've been busy-" "No, my...my real dad...Tom?" "Nikki, I don't know. I'll tell him to call tonight."  
  
Nicole sighed. "Would you cheer up?" Scott said disdainfully, "quit acting depressed! We sent you to Horizon to get you back to your old self. The only thing good, apparently, that came out of this financial hole, is that you've lost like 15 pounds."  
  
"Maybe I wouldn't be so depressed if you took the time to talk to me instead of your darling little babies!" Nicole retorted. Dawn slipped out of the room, not wanting to hear another one of their fights.  
  
"I hate you! You never cared about me! It was ALWAYS about them! Always! Why couldn't it ever have been about me? Every time I made all A's and B's ona report card or that one time I made all A's, you said 'good job'. It just your regular voice. But when they made the FIVE A's or B's they have to, it's a whole freaking celebration!" She yelled  
  
Scott stared ather, as if he didn't believe her. "That's not true," he said softly. "Yes it is!" She yelled and laid on one of the beds and started crying. "YOu never cared what awards I won, what advanced classes I got into, what good test grades I made. You didn't care that I got into the Jr. Beta Club. You didn't give a flip! You cared more about your right foot than what was going on with me!"  
  
He shook his head. "No, you're wrong. Sometimes I admit yes I do that. But, it was because I was scared, okay?" "Scared of what? Hurting your daughter's feelings?" "No! Scared that your real dad would become more important to you, so I ignored you at times. I know it sounds mean, but I didn't know what to do."  
  
she soon stopped crying. "Stop, though! I wouldn't like you more htan him, I've known you forever. Even then I knew you weren't my dad, didn't I?" "yes. Forgive me, that's all I ask. Nicole, I love you more than I can say. You have to believe that."  
  
Dawn walked back in after hearing that. "Why don't we go out to eat?" she said cheerfully. Nicole looked at Scott and just shrugged. Dawn and Nicole left but Scott called out, "I'll be there in a sec," and pulled a picture out of his wallet. It was Nicole's. Hers was the first in his wallet, even before Dawn and the girls and her older brother.  
  
"Why don't you believe me?" he whispered hoarsly, ttrying not to cry. FInally, he put it away and washed his face and walked out the door.  
  
**w/ Sarah**  
  
Sarah ran to her mom, who was the second to the last to arrive. Jennifer was still sitting on the bench, and for once, she looked ready to cry. "Mom! Where is dad and-" "I was the only one able to make it," her mom said, looking at her strangely.  
  
They got into the car. "Mom, why do you keep staring at me so funny?" "Well, TJ told me something interesting. He says that your stepfather has been sending you to sell drugs, and that..well, you got raped by one of htem..."  
  
Sarah's face grew hot and tears threatened to spill over. "He lied!" she said hoarsly. "I don't think so, Sarah. You were always acting strange-I don't think he's lying." she pulled into a parking lot. Sarah started crying. "I..didn't want to tell you! I thought you wouldn't believe me...or take his side.." "I'd always believe you, you're my little baby!" "What about Kay?" Sarah asked through her tears, referring to her younger stepsister's nickname. "No, YOU are my angel, and I would do anything for you. WHen I get home, I'mc alling the police, and your stepfather and that guy are going to jail."  
  
"No, you can't tell!! What if they find out?! Or what if they don't go to jail? Then they come get me!" "no, I swear, they won't..." her mom said and pulled Sarah into a tight hug. "I told TJ a long time ago and he told me he wouldn't tell anyone..."  
  
"Well he did. And I am glad that he did. I wouldn't been so mad, if I had found out any later. God, Sarah, WHY didn't you tell me? Why? Do you know how-how guily I feel, that I let him do that?! HUH?" her mom demanded, also now crying. "I TOLD you-I didn't think you would have believed me!" Her mom shook her head and held on to Sarah.  
  
**w/ Jennifer**  
  
Sophie sat by Jennifer, trying to talk to her. "I'm sure they'll come," Sophie reasoned. "Yeah, right. Sure." Jennifer muttered and wiped her wet eyes. "I hate them." she mumbled, but Sophie coukdn't hear her. "Why, I think they're here now!!!" Sophie exclaimed. Jennifer looked up, and sure enough, saw her parents blue SUV. Jennifer trudged up to the SUV.  
  
"Hey, sweetie!" her mom squealed and gave Jennifer a tight hug. Jennifer pulled away, glaring at her parents. "What's wrong, Suga?"  
  
A little while later they were at the hotel. "we'll go out in a minute, I have to check my cell for messages and I had left it here," her mom said. Suddenly her cell rang.  
  
"Hello? Justin, hey! No! You're KIDDING! AHHH that's won-dee-ful! Oooh I've GOT to tell Mark! We'll be there right away!" she exclaimed and hung up, and Jennifer's face fell. "Mark! Guess what?! Justin and the rest of the guys opened up their OWN record label-FuMan Skeeto, Inc! In my opinion quite lame, but CHris thought it up, so...well, we've got to go!" she shrieked, and Mark and her hugged excitedly and Jennifer's face fell.  
  
"Sweetie, we'll be back around midnight, okay? Be good!" and they were gone.  
  
Jenniferlooked outside, and started crying right away. She broke down and sunk to the floor. Why couldn't they even just ACT like they cared for her? Her and Wyatt had lived in the spotlight, and gotten use to it, but her parents acted like they didn't even exist.  
  
She looked outside and saw it raining and ran down the stairs and outside, and headed back to Horizon.  
  
She was soaken wet when she got to Horizon. Sophie saw her and ran up to her. For once in her life, Jennifer broke and dropped into Sophie's arm and sobbed the hardest she ever had.  
  
  
  
Hope you liked this chapter! IT TOOK FOUR DAMN DAYS TO WRITE SO I BETTAH GET REVIEWS! lol j/k but it did take me so long to write so PLEASE review!!! The next chapte rmight be up tonight! It'll be w/ COle, Landon, and the twins! the one after htat will deal w/ Cole, and the Regan/Emma/Brandon thing! 


	55. Last journal entry.

Summer Of Miracles: Chapter 55  
  
**I don't own the song you see. Hoobastank does. Thank you, thank you.**  
  
Disclaimer: aww :whines to mommy: mommeeeeeee, do I HAVE to put one of these mabobbers? Mommy: Yes, sweetie you do. We don't want any lawsuits, now do we? In otherwords, I DON'T OWN THEM! Oh yeah, and if anyone knows how to make things italic and bold and underlines so that it will show up on ff.net please tell me what you review!  
  
~I will dedicate and sacrifice my every--thing  
  
for just a seconds worth of how my story's ending  
  
I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
  
and all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing ~  
  
Cole stared at himself in the boys' mirror. His face was flushed, his eye swollen and bruises. His hair was messy and un-touched. His eyes had deep bags under them. Of course, this was how he usually looked, pre-Horizon. This was how he lived his life.  
  
He took out a pencil and piece of paper:  
  
July 25, 2002-my last journal entry.  
  
My life sucks ass. One of the only people I truly cared about, my mom, is dead. And no one knows the truth about it. The twins are probably going to be hoodlums, being caught with drugs and alcohol by their tenth birthday because of their sorroudings at home. Lindsey. My baby sister, what more can I say?? She's the most important person in my life. Linny, if you ever see this, just know that I am doing this for my own sake, and hopefully yours and the boys. I have one request-tell. Tell anyone. Tell Peter, tell Sophie, tell a teacher. Just tell. Get you and the boys out of there, and let Rebecca be safe again, and the new baby.  
  
I'm doing this because I can't livelike this anymore. Being afraid to wake up, being afraid of the next day. What for?? God doesn't have anything planned for a pathetic kid who is an outcast and barely speaks. It's impossible. There's no reason for me to be here, therefore, this is my last journal entry. I've included a will I did a long time ago, because I knew that one day either he'd kill me or I'd kill myself. Just know that even if I go to hell, I'm better than living out here. Lindsey, Becca, Trev, Trey, I love you guys. Maybe I'll see you again. Or, from a line from my favorite book, Then again...maybe I won't?  
  
Love, Cole Steven Taylor, aged 14 [July 25, 2002]  
  
~Show me what it's for  
  
Make me understand it  
  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
  
Is there something more  
  
than what I've been handed?  
  
I've been crawling in the dark  
  
looking for the answer ~  
  
Cole didn't have any razors himself, because they had been comfinscated by Peter and Sophie at check-in. But he knew that one of the younger kids would, for sure. He snuck over to the girls dorm, and no one was in there, so he walked in and looked in all the beds and reached Kristin's bed. He felt under her mattress and grinned in triumph. He had found the bag of razors. He took them back to the boys dorm and closed the door.  
  
~Help me carry on  
  
Assure me it's ok to  
  
use my heart and not my eyes  
  
to navigate the darkness  
  
Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?  
  
Will I ever get to see the ending to my story? ~  
  
He took one last look at himself. Rugged jeans, red Nike shirt, beat-up old red and black Reeboks. The usual.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes, hearing his mother's laugh. "Mom..." he choked out, and he started.  
  
The razor glided along his vain, just making a small cut at first, but a lot of blood came. Then on the other side he cut a deeper gash and tried to keep from blacking out from the pain.  
  
~Show me what it's for  
  
Make me understand it  
  
I've been crawling in the dark  
  
looking for the answer  
  
Is there something more  
  
than what I've been handed?  
  
I've been crawling in the dark  
  
looking for the answer ~  
  
He felt natious but kept going. He looked at his wrist and saw the two deep gashes he had just made without even knowing it. THe blood was pouring out, and already he was feeling light-headed.  
  
~So when and how will I know? ~  
  
He took the other wrist and applied the most presure he could possibly do. He took it along the vein, biting his lip to keep from seeing. The sight of the blood was enough to make his stomach turn, but the pain was nearly unbearable.  
  
~How much further do I have to go?  
  
How much longer until I finally know? (finally know) 'cause I am looking and I just can't see what's in front of me  
  
in front of me ~  
  
'God, make it stop!' Cole cried in his mind as the razors dropped from his hands. No sooner did the sound of the razors hitting the luneium floor would you have heard a large 'thump'. The large thump was Cole Taylor, aged 14, body.  
  
~Show me what it's for  
  
Make me understand it  
  
I've been crawling in the dark  
  
looking for the answer  
  
Is there something more  
  
than what I've been handed?  
  
I've been crawling in the dark  
  
looking for the answer ~  
  
**Meanwhile...**  
  
Nicole and Miguel sat bitterly at a bench. Neither parent days had went very well, and they jus wanted to get group over with. Just then, Sophie walked up to them.  
  
"Hey, can you two go try to find Cole? I think he's int he boys dorm, but I'm really busy right now." She asked. "Sure," Miguel said and both forced a smile. "Thanks, guys, I really appreciate it."  
  
They walked silently to the boys dorm. No one was in there, but the bathroom door was closed. Nicole knocked. "Hey, Cole, are you in there??" she called.  
  
No one answered, so she pushed the door open, hitting something.  
  
She saw what she hit-a hand- and screamed.  
  
There lay Cole, in his own blood.  
  
Nicole fell next to him. "Go get Sophie!" she screamed at Miguel who stared wide-eyed at the body. Nicole saw the gashes on his writsts. "GO! GO!" She screamed and Miguel took off.  
  
**w/ Sophie**  
  
"But, AUnt Sophie, I wanna go with Emma and Regan-" Brandon started when Miguel burst in.  
  
"Sophie! It's Cole!"  
  
  
  
Did you like it? Hope you liked it. Yeh, hoped you liked it. Uh-Huh. I'm tired. Uh-huh. Bye! 


	56. the gones.

Summer Of Miracles: Chapter 57  
  
A.N: Hey, Homie DAwgs!!!!!!!!!! Well, I wasn't going to update todya cuz I have been sooooooo busy *cough cough* but me and Demonic Bunnies stroke a deal (is stroke a word?? Striked, strike, whatever...) and she's already started so I feel I should get my lazy ass up and start updating, kay? KAY!  
  
Rememmber: This chapter is w/ Landon, Janae and Jamall and MAYBE Regan/Brandon/Emma if it doesn't get TO long. The next one will be w/ Cole. Oh yeah and this one has Rowan/Adam/Peter/Kristin/etc in it  
  
__________________-W/ Rowan-_______________  
  
Adam layed his head on the hospital bed, his hand still in Rowan's. He was so tired from crying and telling police about the abuse he suffered that he could have slept on the floor for all he cared.  
  
Peter and Kristin were in a waiting room, also sleeping, leaning up against each other. His mother was with the police, trying to straight out the facts that she didn't know about the abuse, and yes, Peter and Adam told her but she didn't believe them...  
  
Adam feared that she would go to jail because of that. no matter how much he hated his mom for ignoring his claims and making this happen to Rowan, he didn't want her to go to jail. Especially at his time.  
  
Adam was having nightmares, and every so often, "No...Cameron! ROWAN!" would pop out of his mouth until he was screaming and a nurse rushed in and attemped to confort him but he ran to Peter.  
  
While he was gone, and after the nurse had left, Rowan, whose condition hadn't changed, opened one eye. 'Where am I? WHo am I? WHat's my name?' the questions ran through his head. He was about to close his eyes again when Adam crept in. "Rowan!" he exlcimaed and ran to his bedside. "Who- who are you?" Rowan asked. "What? Quit kidding around, Rowan!" "WHO is Rowan?" Adam gulped and slumped down into a chair and realized something. Rowan wasn't kidding. He had no clue who he was, of his past existence, about Cameron...and his own brother.  
  
****W/ Landon****  
  
Landon shivered. It was another lonely, cold night in the juvenille center. It was his last night there, but he couldn't think that, because of how truly terrified he was of the place. He was wearing clothes that a POW wouldn't be made. They were red and stinky, with a matching cap when they went to lunch, depending on what your record was.  
  
It was Landon's last night because he had only been assigned to be here for two weeks, then his grandmother-who didn't know he had existed-would come pick him up. She already had Mikey and Meghan. She also had two other children that she had adopted- Kelly was 15 and her little brother, Bryson, was 7. They were cousins, apparently-their parents had abandoned them. Their parents were his mom's sister and brother-in-law. Landon was confused by the whole set-up.  
  
His grandmother hadn't known about his existence was what really bothered him. She knew about Kelsee. SHe knew about their parents brutal deaths, but she had never been notified that there was a thirteen-yeaar-old child also in the family. She had suspected that Kelsee wasn't the only child when police notified her about her parents and asked her about taking in the 'children', when an aunt called back and said she would, then Kelsee got custody. she was supposed to be great with kids, but Landon was still worried. He couldn't trust anyone becuase of all that God had done to him. Hopefully, his grandma would accept him, accept his past, and help him, instead of scolding him when he does something he use to do for survivial.  
  
**W/ Jane-more on Landon will come later. I'm thinkiing about doing something like 'junior cliffhangers' except it will be updates on the kids:- )**  
  
"Janae!!!! Get down here, NOW!" her dad screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Roger stuck his head in the door. "WHat'd you do NOW, Nae?" he asked. she shrugged. "I don't know, Rog." she lied and went downstairs.  
  
Her relationship with her dad so far sucked. She was close to his wife, Rachel, and Roger and RJ, but her dad was always with Jamall, building things, going to ball games, helping out in little leagues.  
  
She met him at the bototm of the stairs. "I got your school records from last year." he said, gritting his teeth. "What do you want? A cookie?" she muttered. "Janae!!! I've almost completely had it with you! These grades are ridiculus! You know how lucky you are that they're letting you pass becuase you went to that Horizon program? You have FIVE F'S!!!! What's is WRONG with you? In math, you had a 42. At your level all's you need to know is addition and subtraction! You're eleven-years-old, for God's sake!"  
  
"Maybe if a father who didn't beat us was around, I would've done better! And I'm sure Jamall's grades aren't perfect. But you'd never sya anything against your son, would you, daddy?" Janae said angrily, glaring at him. "WHAT? What the hell are you talking about??" "You never want to talk, or have anything to do with me. Or even your OTHER sons. Remember them? Roger? Ralphie? (a/n: Ralphie is RJ, his real name is Ralph). Your wife, Rachel? Roger didn't see you for three days straight once. SOmetimes he doesn't remember your face. Why? Becuase you're with Jamall."  
  
"That's not true-" "IT isn't? I was tucking Roger in yesterday and he was crying because he wanted his daddy..but I asked him why, and he couldn't answer-he says that he is mad at you becuase you don't care about him and Ralph and his mommy and me." She siad, glaring at him, "your own SON doesn't think you care about him!"  
  
"Jamall is my son, too!"  
  
"We're going to be here until we're 18, FATHER, Jamall isn't going anywhere any faster than I am, or Ralphie or Roger!"  
  
"You...I don' even know what to say to you! I haven't seem Jamall since he was FOUR. I've seen them!"  
  
"What about me??? You haven' seen me either. Why don't you see that?"  
  
"Jamall..I can't explain it, okay? He's my SON. My oldest. My oldest son. My first son."  
  
"Well, I'm your first and only daughter."  
  
"Janae, I can't explain it. I'm sorry. I promise, I'll try-" "Don't promise anything! Promises are just things people make up to patch things that cannot be patched up! So don't even try! So that' you will try to get better..but not promise. Whatever you do, don't promise."  
  
**w/ Jamall**  
  
Jamall and his dad were fishing at the lake. "I've never fished before, though," Jamall said. "What kind of Johnson hasn't fished?" his dad joked. "One who hasn't been with his father," Jamall answered, but his dad ignored it.  
  
His dad showed him how to fish, setting up the real and everything. "This is really fun, dad. I hope we do stuff like this everyday!" Jamall exclaimed at the end of the day.  
  
"Well, why don't we go the baseball game tomorrow?" His dad suggested, winking. "Wow! Okay!" Jamall shrieked.  
  
Jamall was so happy here. His dream to be with his dad was finally coming true,a fter seven years of no father oncesoever. He and his dad did everything together. He dreaded the day that school would begin again, because he'd be away form all family. Janae definately would be in no classes-not even homeroom-because they didn't put family together unless it was necessary, like they were in advanced classes both. That was no problem considering Janae wasin the remedial classes except in math.  
  
"Jamall? Hey, you okay?" his dad asked once they were in his dad's new truck. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"I asked what you wanted for dinner."  
  
"Oh. Why don't we go home? Rachel might be worried."  
  
"Nah, she's alright. She udnerstands it's a mans night out!"  
  
"Okay...well, anything, I guess."  
  
"Okay. We'll have some good-old-fasioned Ryan's."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
**w/ Regan**  
  
Regan was talking on the phone. "C'mon, Tracee! I want to go down there for awhile! It is so boring here! Plus, my 'sister', is the BITCHest bitch I have ever met! She is, like, evil!"  
  
"Regan, maybe she's been through the same stuff you have. Did you ever stop to think about that?" "Sure I thought about it. Even so, I'm not a bitch." "Not ALL that time, anyway. ANYWAYZ, let me talk to Sophie. I'm sure she'll let you and Em fly down here for a few days."  
  
"I want to live with you, too." "I don't know about that, Regan. I mean, I've gotten better. I have a steady boyfriend, plus I live near my parents now, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to take care of you and Emma."  
  
"Not EMma, just me. Emma LOVES it here. THe mountains, the air. NOw she has a baby brother, Brandon. S he wouldn't leave if she had to."  
  
"I still don't know, Regan. Hand the phone over."  
  
Regan handed the phone to Sophie.  
  
"Hi, Tracee," Sophie greeted her. "HI, Soph. Listen, I know it's a lot to ask with everything going on, but could Em and Regan maybe fly down here? And about REgan's living arrangements...."  
  
"It's no problem. They can go visit."  
  
"Well, REgan would like to live with me. I mean, I'm sure it's nothing against you and Peter-"  
  
"Oh, we know. We were talking about it. Peter is with Kristin and her friend Adam, who was a SUmmer kid, too, because his little brother is in the hospital, but he called yesterday, We don't think that Regan and Kristin would work out at ALL. Kristin is use to Brandon, and she does feel a little resentment against Emma, but it's nothing compared to Regan...I guess because she needs to have someone to love HER and mainly her..her dad abused her, her brother abused her, her mom...we still don't know anything about.  
  
And, we have noticed than Regan is looking depressed around her. I guess she'll always be a city guy, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Soph. We can talk later, about the plane tickets and everything. I've got to go."  
  
"No problem, Trace. Talk to you later, bye."  
  
**When Miguel runs in-around 10 minutes later, same line as the last chapter-***  
  
"SOphie! It's Cole!"  
  
*Or sort of the same line, lol!* 


	57. Lucky ass!

Summer Of Miracles: Chapter 57  
  
_For real thi time_  
  
I'm trying to get this story done, but I'm not going to rush it, however it is sooooo long I do refer to it as a novel now, lol! I think it'll be over around 64-65 chapters. I dunno, tho!  
  
Sophie sat by Cole's bed side. Everything was happening so fast that she was having a hard time grasping it all. Rowan involved in a horrible near- death homicide attempt...Regan leaving...Cole's suicide attempt...  
  
Everything was swimming around her head and she was about to get up and get a soda when Cole opened his eyes. "S-Sophie?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, God, Cole!" she exclaimed. "Sophie, I'm sorry..I know there's a lot going on, and..." He started but Sophie interupted him. "Don't apoligize, COle. We're just thankful you're alright. You better thank Nicole and Miguel when we get back. They saved your life."  
  
"The..found me?" he asked in disbelief. He didn't want anyone finding him- or at least not one of the kids. Espcially the young ones. "Yeah. They were really, really scared, Cole. Nicole just kept staring into space. They're twelve and thirteen and saw someone they knew lying in their own blood.." She said, trying to get into his mind that two little kids found him, near-dead. And they knew it was a suicide attempt.  
  
"Sophie, are you trying to make me feel bad?" he joked.  
  
Sophie just shook her head and took out something from her purse. It was Nicole's composition book that Peter had assigned her to write in. "Read the last page. No others," Sophie instructed.  
  
Cole sighed and opened the journal. Inside was neatly printed, Nicole L. Berfield. He flipped to the page that had the last ting written in it.  
  
July 25, 2002 (keep in mind this is written from a 12-year-old's POV)  
  
I swear, I'm sick to my stomach. Me and Miguel just found Cole. He tried to do (see? DO) suicide. I screamed, then Miguel went to get Sophie. I feel real sick right now. I want to talk to someone about it, but I can't. How does someone kill themself? Don't they think about WHO will find them? Did he think that a little kid would find him?? Did he want to die, or did he not, then not have time to stop the bleeding or something? That's freaky. I would never kill myself. Unless I found out he really didn't like me, and that what I have always thought was true. -Nicole  
  
Cole looked up at Sophie. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just hate living like I do. Being terrified everyday. Every minute, not knowing what'll happen, having to tense my body to get ready for any blows. It's stupid to live like that!"  
  
"WHo are you trying to hide from?"  
  
Cole looked away. Could he tell her? No, he decidied, not yet. Not enough chemistry-no trust.  
  
"No one. Just aftermath, I guess. Stupid me," he said and try to humor himself by straining a chuckle.  
  
Sophie shook her head. "Youre lucky, you know that, Cole? If you had tried this at home, they would've put you in a mental institute after taking one look at your record of runaways." She started but Cole interupted, "I know I'm lucky, okay?"  
  
"Let me finish. You can probably be let out tomorrow You've been here for 2 days already. And you can go straight to Horizon...But in a week your father is planning to come back done with Rebecca..."  
  
"No!" he exclaimed. "Huh?" she asked, surprised. "I mean, oh..."  
  
"Well, the doctors also mentioned something peculiar. Besides the obvious facial bruises, they notice a lot of back marks. What're they from?" SOphie asked gently.  
  
"You know me, clutzy..."  
  
"No, cole, I don't know you. That's why I want youto tell me."  
  
He just shook his head and gazed out the window and fell back asleep, 


	58. anoooother hike

Summer Of Miracles: Chapter 58  
  
Cole came home the next day and tried not to look into Nicole and Miguel's faces. He could feel them staring at him. At group, too.  
  
"Okay, so everyone, we probably need to inform you of some stuff," Sophie started, "Peter and Kristin are coming back for a little while tomorrow. After the summer camp is over in two weeks, they will go back. Rowan woke up from his coma two days ago. But, he isn't okay, and the doctors don't know if he'll ever be again. He might have permanent brain damage and right now he has amnesia."  
  
"He can't remember ANYTHING? Not even Adam and his mother?" Scott asked. "No, or what happened."  
  
"Sophie, if we can know, what DID happen?" Daisy asked. Sophie sighed. "I don't think Adam would wnat you to know all of it, but hisstepdad Cameron beat Rowan and left him to die. His mom came home and found him." "THat's horrible!" Scott exclaimed. "Talk about evil," Shelby muttered.  
  
"Yeah, well, there's more. Everyone knows about Cole, " she said and everyone turned to look at Cole, "and I want you to forget it. There's one more thing-Regan and Emma are leaving for a trip to visit their cousin Tracee, and Regan will be moving there. You can leave now. We'll be going on a hike the dya after tomorrow and we'll talk about it in group tomorrow when Kristin and Peter are here. Lights out in two hours." Sophie said and everyone left.  
  
**the next day**  
  
Kristin and Peter got out of the jeep the next day around noon. Sophie greeted them with a hug. "How is he?" Sophie asked hopefully. Kristin just shook her head, took her bag, and went to the girls dorm.  
  
"He's not to well. Still doesn't remember, but he is very scared." "I bet. What's wrong with her?" "Well..she feels guily about not knowing about Adam. and his stepdad. He finally told her everything."  
  
"But it's not her fault, she didn't know."  
  
"Yeah, well, apparently before she came here, he knew about her dad before she told him anything, and she thought she shoul've had the same intuition."  
  
"Well, we can't change her mind, but I'm sure she'll come to realize that she has nothing to do with this. It's Cameron and Adam's moms fault." Sophie said. "It's time for group. I decided it should be early since they need time to pack since we're leaving early in hte morning."  
  
**At group**  
  
"For this hike, everyone will be paired into groups of three. Two cliffhangers and one of the younger kids. Or Cole, since he is new. It's like a learning workshop. You will split into different sections, and we'll might back two days later. During the time, you'll fill out sheets and hand it around so you can get to know each other, and the older cliffhangers will teacher the kids-and Cole-about life skills, the stuff they learned when they first started hikes, etc. Older cliffhangers, you'll will be given a sheet that says what you might want to cover, however we're not going to give you speicifcs." Sophie said.  
  
"AM I a kid or cliffhanger?" Kristin mumbled, blowing loose strands of hair from her face. Sophie looked at Peter. "Cliffhanger," they both said. She slumped even farther into the couch.  
  
"Well, you should go get going. Being passd around is a sheet of stuff you might want to include. We'll tell the groups tomorrow." she said and soon everyone scattered. 


	59. Ontop of the world

Summer Of Miracles: Chapter 59  
  
When you review, please tell me whcih story you want first-"Denial" (With Ezra and Jules both having family problems) or the Kristin one that is untitled w/ her going home after her father gets out of rehab. I like the Kristin one better, but I don't know if maybe people are tired of her character. PLEASE tell me when you review!@ It that is all you review for, great! But when this story ends, I want to have something that y'all want! Also, Monday I'm leaving for North Carolina and mostly likely won't be able to update cuzz I don' know if my Aunt has a computer andI don't think I'd make a very nice house guest (evenif my mom won't be there to tell me so :P) working on the computer. But if she does, I'm brinigng a disk in case and also a binder full of paper so i can write. I'm also taking a plane, so I'll have time on the plane, also. Please review!  
  
THe next morning  
  
"Okay, the groups will be as followed:  
  
Kat and Daisy with Nicole, Ezra and Auggie with Miguel, Shelby and Jules with Sarah and Jennifer, and Scott and Kristin with Cole." Cole, I need to talk to you," Peter said. "What? C'mon Peter, give me mercy! Me 'n him?" Scott whined.  
  
"Oh shutup, Scott," Kristin defended him. No one knew that she had a crush on Cole.  
  
After everyone had gotten with their groups Cole walked over to Peter. "What's up?" Cole asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Nothing much. Cole, I heard about your suicide attempt. What's wrong? Do you like it here? Do you miss your family?" Peter asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, OKAY? Of course I like it here, it's cool. The only family I miss is Becca and Lindsey and the twins. Can I go back now?" he asked, pleading with his eyes at Peter.  
  
Peter sighed, he knew that he and Sophie were not making any progress with Cole, besides the fact that you didn;'t have to threaten him to talk. "SUre." Cole walked back to his group. Most of the others groups had already started walking towards the woods. "Wait, who are you and Sophie going to be with?" Scott asked Peter, who was walking behind them as Sophie led the front.  
  
"We're going in-between groups, but we'll sleep secluded from everyone," he said. "OOh lala-" Scott started as kristin whined, "why must you use big words?" "Name one big word in that sentance," Peter said. "Secluded!" she exclaimed. Peter just shook his head.  
  
Soon the groups split up and Sophie and Peter went into different directions, also. Scott, Cole and Kristin were on their own. "Listen, Cole, stay outta my way and I'll stay out of yours, got it?" Scott asked. "Clear as glass," Cole said through clenched teeth. "Both of you stop! We're suppose to be doing some learning thing, and if we don't we'll probably get in a little trouble," Kristin said sarcastically.  
  
"Fine, fine. But let's set up camp first," Scott said,smiling down at his cousin, lightining up. "are you two siblings?" Cole asked as they were setting up. Kristin and Scott boht looked at eachother. "No, why?" Scott said. "You two act alike, you seem like you care a lot about each other, and you look alike." Cole pointed out. "We're cousins," Scott said just as Kristin said, "we don't look alike! Everyone says so. How do we look alike?"  
  
"You know, you've been whining a lot lately," SCott said. "I don't whine!" she whined. Cole grinned. The scene reminded him of when he had Lindsey were together. "You both have the same eyes, hair, some of the same facial features, and same skin tone." he pointed out. She shrugged, 'Whatever."  
  
They set up camp. "Well, here on the paper it says we can just relax today and do the learning crap tomorrow. So, I'm going to get sticks and stuff and you two can do whatever. I don't need any help," Scott said and stood up and walked back to where a lot of trees were.  
  
"I want to show you something," Kristin said. "What?" COle asked. "Just follow me," she said and started running out of their area. "Hey, wait up!" Cole called and started running after her.  
  
After awhile they reached a mountain. "Why'd you bring me here?" Cole said, gasping for air. "We're going to climb it, " she answered, looking at him, "my dad climbs it almost every morning. I've always wanted to but he never lets me."  
  
"Is Peter your real dad?" he asked curiously. Without thinking she snapped angrily, "Of course!" He appeared shocked, "Listen, sorry. You two just don't look alike at all, and you don't even look like Sophie." She didn't answer.  
  
Instead, she started climbing. Soon, they reached the top. They were just looking out over the woods. "it's pretty," Cole said. "Cole, I'm sorry for snapping at you. In truth, he's not my real dad. They adopted me after I came to Horizon. About 3 months after."'  
  
"Whose your real dad?" "A jackass," she answered. "Why do you say that?" She looked into his eyes as if she was searching, then he looked away. She was silent for a minute then said, "the same reason you think that your father is one."  
  
He whipped his head around and glared at her. "W-What are you talking about? Me and my dad get along great. So shut up about things you don't know!" he screamed at her. She didn't seem fazed. "Whatever. I use to be whipped like you. I hate him so much. And I know you do, too." "Yeha I hate your dad for producing a dumb kid like you!"  
  
She glared at him. "Is that the only reason why you're here? Huh? At age 12, you're here because you think you can read minds, right?" he said sarcastically, kicking at a loose piece of stone. "Well you're wrong. I don't hate my dad. My dad is cool." he lied angrily.  
  
"Shut up-you don't know the first thing about me. I know about you, Cole. I don't know everything, but I know your dad probably beat the hell out of you just like he did ME!" she yelled. She was about to start climbing back down when she stumbled and it happened.  
  
"No!" Cole yelled. Kristin fell down the side of the mountain, but then managed to grab a large, humongus limb coming out of it.  
  
"Hold on!" he yelled to her and grabbed her arm. "Cole, I'm sorry, really! Just don't let me fall, please!" she begged, her tears mixing in with the blood coming from her cuts on her face.  
  
"I won't, I promise!" Just hang on!" he begged her.  
  
  
  
  
  
How'd you like it? PLEASE review! 


	60. DUmb, dumb kids..

Summer Of Miracles: Chapter Sixty  
  
Since I won't be able to update, I'm gonna write as much as I can this week! Please remember to review and tell me what you think about the Kristin story going first or the Ezra/Jules!  
  
Cole's arm was scratched up because it was rubbing against the rugged rocks but he didn't care. He was struggling not to cry, because he believed that if he hadn't been yelling at her she never would have fallen and her life wouldn't be in his hands right now.  
  
"Peter! Scott! Sophie! Anybody!" he screamed as loud as he could. Kristin stared into his eyes, begging and pleading for him to help her. Every once in a while she would look down. Her small legs were dangling in the air as the sound of the river crashed against rocks below them.  
  
He looked away, not wanting to meet her eyes again. He was struggling to pull her up. Even at her small size of 5'4 and no more than 90 pounds, pulling anyone up over a ledge when you're not very big yourself is a challenge. He may have been tall at 5'9, but he wsa pretty lanky and skinny at only 110 pounds  
  
"Cole! Quit yelling for them-they can't hear! Just please, try to pull me up! Just by one hand, I can do the rest!" she yelled. He shook his head. "I can't, Kristin! You're to big!" he yelled back. "I hardly believe that!" she screamed. Cole bit back a grin, even in a deadly situation she still maintained enough sense to have comebacks.  
  
"Just shut up!" he said and he continued pulling her up. She had managed to get her legs hooked onto different ridges on the mountain and was slowing climbing up as he hoisted her. Then, he slipped a little and she screamed and her feet fell from their place. Cole wanted to scream and cry from the pain and looked at his arm. It was bleeding very badly, and a huge chunk of skin had been taken out. Apparenetly, it had gotten stuck and ripped. Very pleasent.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked. He smiled down at her. "Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. "Get your feet back in the grooves so you can climb up as I bring you up!" he commanded. She obeyed, and he managed to keep pulling her up, inch by inch, partly because of his arm, and partly because he knew if he did it quick then her feet could get stuck in a groove, and her hands would slip from him and she'd fall.  
  
"Hold on, my arm is hurting real bad," he said. He knew that they would have to rush down the mountain when he got her to the top becuase he was losing to much blood, and didn't have the energy or time to take off his shirt.  
  
Then they continued again, and finally he managed to hoist her up. She fell on top of him. "I was so scared! Thanks, Cole!" she immidately said and wrapped her arms around him. Before he could react, she started to tend to him. "You gotta wake off your shirt, Cole," she instructed, "Becuase that would be wrong if I had to," she said, grinning.  
  
He laughed a little. "I need help, and i'm serious-I'm real weak..." he moaned. "Then let me take it off, so you can save your energy, because I can't exactly carry you down a mountain."  
  
She took his shirt off for him. "This is going to sting, because the shirt has a lot of sweat on it and dirt, but at least you won't bleed to death," she reasoned. She began wrapping the shirt around his arm as gently as she should. He gasped in pain and winced. "I'm sorry," she said, giving him a smile. He smiled back. 'She's pretty, even though she's one tough little brat sometimes....' he thought.  
  
"Come on, let's go," she said. She helped him up. "You gotta stay on your feet, cuz I can't carry you down there, and by the time someone gets here, your ass is in the grass, pal," she said.  
  
He smiled at her. "You can be a bitch sometimes, you know that?" he asked. "It's attitude. Come on," she insisted.  
  
They clambored down the mountain, slowly. Cole would have to stop every few minutes because of how weak he was from the loss of blood. Eventually they made it to the bottom. They managed to get to the camp site where Scott was talking to Peter, and they both looked angry and worried at the same time. "Peter!" Cole called weekly. Peter whirled around. "Cole!" he yelled and ran to him. As if he knew something had happened, Peter had a first aid kit. "We have to get you to the hospital. Scott and Kristin, come with me," Peter said and they left.  
  
  
  
  
  
NExt chapter: all the other kids. Don't wry, Cole will get out today and then they'll get their camping trip!!! 


	61. Sarah Breaks

Summer Of MIracles: Chapter 61-in all honesty, I don't know what to do for Nicole/Auggie and Ezra, so this chapter will be about Jennifer, Sarah, Shelby and Jules. And the next chapter, I dunno! Probably on hte Cole/Kristin and Cole and Scott and an update on Landon but I dunno.  
  
**W/ Adam and Rowan**  
  
Adam sat by ROwan's bedside. Rowan still remembered nothing. Adam knew that right now Rowan was in a nightmare. He would scream every few seconds and he was tossing and turning and moaning.  
  
Adam was told not to wake him up, no matter how bad the nightmares seemed, but twice he already. He couldn't help it! His brother would start screaming and Adam would shake him awake and scoot by his side and fall asleep with his arm around him.  
  
The doctor's said that if Adam would leave Rowan alone, his memory could come back through events in the dream.  
  
"No! Adam! Cameron-stop! NO!" Rowan screamed. Adam panicked. He shook his brother awake. "He was after me..I know it, now...Adam, don't let him get me, please!"  
  
Rowan was crying now, and Adam had wrapped his arm around him. "Adam, make it stop! It hurts! Make him stop!" Rowan shrieked through his tears. "Shh..I'm here! Adam's here! Rowan, it's okay!"  
  
*w/ Shelby, Jules, Jennifer and Sarah (I just noticed that S/J name that..hehe, yes I'm slow!)*  
  
"Okay, first thing on the list, set up camp," Shelby noted. Jennifer whispered to Sarah, "First thing, she can read," and Sarah giggled. They had gotten along a little better, but since they lived close to eachother they weren't completely clueless of each other like the other kids were (besides Adam and Kristin).  
  
"Listen Mighty Mouth, just shut up and start getting wood," Shelby snapped. "Yes, almight stepmother," Jennifer nodded and went off to the woods.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Sarah asked. "Umm...how about you go help Jenn?" Jules suggested, shooting a Look to SHelby as Sarah ran off.  
  
"Don't be so mean to the kids, even if Jenn is a brat. You don't know here, she's actually sweet," Jules said, helping Shelby pitch the tent. "Her? Sweet? That's like...comparing me to you, Jules. She's snobby, and htat's all there is to it. I'm not as bad as her," Shelby said.  
  
"You think that, but you'll are a lot alike."  
  
**w/ Sarah and Jennifer**  
  
"I heard a rumor about you at school," Jennifer said. Sarah shrugged and continued picking up wood. "What about?" she asked non-chalantly. Since the rape she was a loner, so whatever the rumors were they were nothing like the rumors about Jennifer.  
  
"Oh, they're numerous! You're a druggie, your stepdad uses you, you were...raped?" Jennifer said, but she wasn't being mean anymore, her face was soft and caring and her forehead was wrinkled in concern.  
  
"Wh-what? No, it-it is all lies! Who would? Shut up!" Sarah yelled angrily, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. "I didn't say you did, Sarah, I was just mentioning some rumors that I heard at school!" Jennifer defended herself, looking at Sarah who was now crying.  
  
"You were, weren't you? Someone raped you, didn't they?" Sarah threw the wood down. "Shut up, Jennifer! No one did that! So shut the hell up!" Sarah screamed and shoved Jennifer down. Jennifer fell to he ground and stared at Sarah through big, hurt eyes.  
  
Sarah realized what she had done and started shaking her head as if she was talking to herself. She finally started running. To where, she didn't know.  
  
She ran and then fell. Then she put her head on her knees and started crying. Sophie was walking to their group when she heard the sobbing.  
  
She ran to Sarah and bent down next to her. "Sarah-honey, are you okay?" Sophie asked her, rubbing her back.  
  
"No! Stop!!" she yelled but Sophie knew she wasn't talking to Sophie. "Stop what, Sarah? Tell me?" "Make him stop! It hurt! I didn't want to!" Sarah screamed, shaking her head. "I didn't want to...make him go away, Sophie! It hurt so bad...Make him go away!"  
  
"Who, Sarah? You have to tell me!" "Tony! HIs hands...they were everywhere! I tried to make him stop! He said I was a bitch and deserved to die...and that'd he do it...He kept hitting me and touching me!" Sarah cried, breaking down and collasped into Sophie's arms.  
  
Sophie held her into the night. "Don't leave, please Sophie," Sarah begged as Sophie got up to take her back to camp.  
  
Sophie sighed and sat back down and comforted Sarah. "I won't. It promise, I won't."  
  
  
  
How'd you like it/ Tell me when you review! I'm thinking of ending it within 3-4 more chapers. When things have been solved between everybody. And the Kristinstory is coming next! 


	62. gettin' along; improvements

Summer Of Miracles: Chapter 62  
  
Cole walked into the boy's dorm with his arm heavily bandaged. Scott was sitting on his bed, flipping through a magazine. "Hey, Cole," Scott called.  
  
Cole walked to Scott. "What?" Cole asked wearily. "I just wanted...to say sorry, ya know? I guess I'm not use to someone being so...different. When you've been around people who don't shut up like Kristin and Shelby, you get use to talkers."  
  
"It's alright. I'm use to it." Cole said, shrugging. "No, it's not alright. You saved my cousin's life...I just found her again, and if I lost it, I don't know what I would've done. I was a flat-out jerk." "It was my fault, too, Scott. I don't talk because...because I'm scared to get to know people, because they might hurt me. And that's stupid of me. So it is partly my fault."  
  
Scott grinned. "Friends?" he offered. Cole grinned back. "Yeah. Friends. How's the kid?" He asked. "Kid? C'mon, don't kid yourself, Cole. You're what? Two years older than her?" Scott teased. "Two and a half," Cole corrected, laughing.  
  
Kristin walked in. "You'll are talking? And laughing? No fighting?" She asked in surprised. "Yes, yes, and no," Scott answered grinning at her. She shook her head and jumped on the bed next to him.  
  
"What do you mean just found her?" Cole asked, remebering what Scott had said earlier. Scott looked at Kristin. "When she was probably 4 or 5, her dad stopped contact with the entire family. He changed his number, everything. They moved. Her mom didn't do anything, even if it was her family he mostly cut the contact with. I tried everything-I tried harder than my mom and dad. I tried contacting her mom's work; but it turns out she had switched agencies and were told not to give out the number, even though I begged. So, eventually, I admit, I kind of just...forgot her. My dad was so mad at her dad, that he took down all pictures of her and them and burned them except one and he hid that one.  
  
So, when she came to Horizon, I didn't reconize her. Sure, she seemed famaliar, and it was weird how she talked to me and none of the others, but I don't think she had any clue. I couldn't reconize her becuase of how long and she had changed so much. Her face had either a scared expression or an angry one on all time, she didn't seem like a little kid. She had bruises all over and scars and marks. I didn't think for one second it was MY cousin." Scott explained. Kristin had wrapped herself against him. "Don't mention him anymore," she muttered. "Who?" Cole asked. Kristin must've been pretty tired because now she was sleeping, her head against Scott. "Y'all are close, aren't you?" Cole asked. Scott looked down at her and stroked her hair. "Yeah."  
  
**w/ Landon**  
  
Landon was at his grandma's house. They were sitting next to eachother and she was reading to him. According to tests, Landon had the IQ of no more than a 9 or ten-year-old because of the trauma and because he never studied or had time, so she had been instructed to read to him all Summer, then he'd take a test to see if he could go into the eighth grade.  
  
She was reading a Goosebumps book, which was right on his level. Landon loved his grandma. She was sweet to him,a nd loved him like no one had since his parents died. He no longer felt the need to kill himself or someone. She greeted him with the hugs and kisses and sweet talks that he had long wanted.  
  
Every morning she greeted him with his choice of breakfast, then they worked on schooling even in the Summer. Then he was allowed to do whatever, which usually included his new friends or sometimes just staying home with his new family. Then int he night after dinner he would help her clean up then they would read together, put the babies to sleep, and spend the rest of the night together.  
  
As she finished the two chapters, he laid his head against her shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it! 


	63. Adam/KRistin

Chapter...I give up. Screw it.  
  
Hey, guys! Well, SOM is only gonna have about 2 more chapters...so it'll probably be finished today, then I'll make you wait a while, and post the REAL lsat chapter which will give updates. Later today I will also started the Kristin story (The Ezra.Jules story is coming after that). It's called "Don't take it all away". ANything not answered in the two last questions will be given in the updates chapter. W/ the Kristin story, SOM never happened, okay? I do not own the song "Friend Like You". Sammie does. I typed it up myself so if some are wrong sorry:-) Okay I got almost done with this then Cole remninded me about the hike...hmm..they're back, lol.  
  
"Kristin! Are you ready?" Peter called. Kristin appeared in front of him. "Aye, aye captain," she said and got into the jeep. They were going back to the hospital but coming back later that day because it was the last day that the Summer program would be run.  
  
THey got there and Kristin saw Adam pacing outside. Her heart fell; she knew the news wasn't good. "Peter, can I talk to Adam alone?" she asked as they stepped out. "Sure," he said and walked in after saying hi to Adam.  
  
"What's wrong, Adam?" she asked nervously. He looked into her eyes. "We're moving. And I don't mean another place in Canada. We're moving to the states...To Florida. With my mom's parents..."  
  
**Ooooh yeah  
  
Oooh precious  
  
Oooh, as I walk in my bedroom  
  
I see pictures  
  
On my wall  
  
Of the last years  
  
Of memories  
  
A county fair  
  
A movie there  
  
Times we don't remember where  
  
They won't let me forget the times we shared**  
  
Kristin stared in shock at him. "Yeah, right," she said, trying to act like she knew he was joking. "Kristin, I'm serious. My grandparents and mom are at hte house packing." he said bitterly. "But..why? You've lived here all your life! All your friends are here...I'M here!" she cried, forcing the angry tears down. "You don't think I don't realize that?" he yelled. "YOU'RE not the one moving, I am. I'm moving away from everything- and everyone- I've ever KNOWN."  
  
"Tell her you wanna stay!" Kristin exclaimed. "That's just it, Kristin. Even if I watned to stay I couldn't. SHe wouldn't let me, not after what's happened." She glared at him, "What do you mean 'even if I want to stay'?" she demanded. "I don't WANT to stay here! Not with Cameron just ten minutes from my house. Not with your house down the street, remembering the screams I heard EVERY NIGHT from you. Knowing he still lives in that house...I don't want to be near that. I don't have that many friends anymore because after Cameron started I became so distant from them they forgot about me. What's the use ins taying for nothing?"  
  
**You know I'm always thinking of you  
  
No matter what the time is or place  
  
Cause you were my friend when there were no others  
  
And my love for you can never be erased  
  
No, no no**  
  
"But you can stay with me and Peter and Sophie at Horizon. All them are your friends!" She cried, the tears threatening to spill over. "But they're not my family, Kristin. You know that!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You'll forget all about me. I know you will. You'll make new friends, and forget me. And Peter and Sophie and everyone here." "Don't say that kind of thing, Kristin. You know it's not true. I think of you and everyone at Horizon everyday. Especially you. I'll always love you, and you know that."  
  
**No, I ain't never had a friend like you  
  
and I hope we stay together  
  
Yeah, somehow we're gonna make it through  
  
and you'll be my friend forever  
  
No matter how far away  
  
You'll always have a special place  
  
Cuz I never hada friend like you  
  
No I never had a friend like you**  
  
"You've always been my best friend. You always will be. No matter what." Adam said.  
  
**It's good to know you're only a call away  
  
I reminice (Spelling?) about the time we would play  
  
At the bustop, at the park  
  
Shooting ball after dark  
  
When we knew we shouldn't be out that late  
  
yeah baby**  
  
"When I think back at home much you sacrificed for me, and how I've never done anything like that for you, I get kind of mad at myself. I mean, I didn't know this then, but all those times I'd convince you to stay out, you'd go home and get beatings. And if I'd known that, then I would've convinced you to run-away instead."  
  
**Everybody has that special someone  
  
And for me that someone was you  
  
And for every storm that has a potion (?)  
  
You never left my side and always kept it true  
  
I ain't never had a friend like you**  
  
"I never did anything wonderful for you. Never sacrificed my life, never got in trouble, or anything. It was always you doing that. I wasn't always by your side 24-7 like you were with me."  
  
**I aint never had a friend like you  
  
and I hope we stay together  
  
somehow we're gonna make it through  
  
You're gonna be my friend forever  
  
No matter how far away  
  
You will always have a special place  
  
Cuz I never hada friend like you  
  
no, I never had a friend like you**  
  
"No matter where I am, you'll always be with me Remember that?" he asked, "you thought that you were moving but you didn't, but ebfore you knew that you said no matter where I am, you'll be with me."  
  
**A friend like you to help me through my problems  
  
Friend like you  
  
A friend like you who protects (?) when life gets cold  
  
friend like you  
  
A friend like you who is all this  
  
Nothing left to say  
  
Imagine those things I use to say everyway**  
  
"When are you leaving?" she asked. He looked down. "Today..I just found out yesterday. There they are," he said.  
  
**A friend who I will cherish all night  
  
A friend like you who made me play  
  
Everytime I look into your eyes I pray the same  
  
A friend like you to me  
  
You will always be  
  
My friend**  
  
She grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. "IT's not fair..." she siad through her tears. "Believe me, I know." he whispered.  
  
Peter walked out with Rowan. "IT's time to go boys," their mom called from the backseat. Rowan ran to his mom, but Adam walked to Peter and hugged him. "Thanks for everything, Peter." he said. Peter smiled. "IT's no problem,kiddo. Keep in touch."  
  
"Now why would I ever stop calling just to bug you?"  
  
"Bye Kristin. I love you," he said as he walked to the car. SHe smiled back. "I love you, too."  
  
They drove off and Kristin ran to Peter. "It's not fair!" she yelled. After a few minutes she settled down.  
  
:"IT's time to go back, Kristin," he said.  
  
  
  
okay I don't know about this chapter but whatever, lol. One more to go... 


	64. Cole

___This chapter will mainly be Cole and it's the last one. The unanswered questions will be answered in the chapter I'll post in about 2 wks w/ updates on everyone. So sorry fi this seems like a cop-out ending but in truth my heart isn't in this story anymore.  
  
_____  
  
Cole watched the kids all run to cars. Although only Miguel,Nicole, Sarah and Jennifer remained, it seemed like a whole lot more. A station wagon with a man driving and 7 kids int he back pulled up. He remembered Miguel talking about his huge family and figured it was definately his family.  
  
Sophie walked up to Cole. "Hey, buddy," she greeted him. He gave a half- hearted smile back. "Your stepmom is on the phone," she said, watchin his reaction. His eyes lit up. "It's on my office. I'll give you some privacy," she said. "Okay thanks," he said and ran to the office.  
  
"Hello? Becky?" he asked anxiously. "Hey, Cole," she greeted him in a tired voice. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Are the kids?" he asked, an alarm was set off in him hearing her voice.  
  
"Yeah we're okay. The baby was born. A week ago," she said. "A week ago? And you didn't tell me?" "Your dad wouldn't let me, Cole. It's a baby girl. Her name is Kimberly May." She explained. "That'sa pretty name. So what does dad think?" "He wanted another son...he said you were a dissapointment. Which of course you're not, Cole. I never want you to think that. But he left."  
  
"What do you mean LEFT?" Cole demanded. "I mean, left. He said he was sick of our shit and left. Punched Lindsay and left. Said that we'd never see him again and he didn't want to watch Kimmy grow up to be like me or Lindsay."  
  
"So the bastard left you to raise five kids?" Cole yelled. "That's what I called you for...I need you to come home. I can't raise all of these kids alone. Especially not a baby and twins with learning dissabilities."  
  
"Of course I'll come. For you and them," Cole said. "That's great! I'll be there in a few days. I want you home as soon as possible. I haven't slept in three days." she said. Cole heard crying in the backround. "I've already talked to sophie. That's Kimmy. Bye Cole." she said and hung up.  
  
Cole hung up the phone and couldn't control the smile that crept over his face. He was finally going to be home again, but without the chaos.  
  
Peter and Kristin walked in witha sullen looking Kristin. "Hey, shorty," he greeted her. She didn't even grin. "Did Sophie tell you? I'm going home!" Cole exclaimed. Peter smiled. "Yeah I heard." Kristin's face got even more angry. "What do you mean you're LEAVING? You just GOT here!" she yelled.  
  
"Kristin, stop," Peter scolded. "No! Everyone always leaves me! Mom left, dad never was here, friends leave, Adam left now you!" she screamed angrily. "I'm not leaving forever. I'll write..." Cole tried to comfort her. "Whatever. Everyone always says crap like that. They never do. What friends do you have that actually keep in contact pass the first week after they move?" She demanded.  
  
"I don't know but I will. I'm not all your other sell-out friends. I'm me." Cole said, hopping down from the desk. "Kristin, you know he will," Peter said. "NO I don't." she mumbled.  
  
"When are you leaving? Oh, wait, let me guess. That's your car driving up, right?" she demanded, remembering what had happened between her and Adam. "No, I'm leaving in a few days." Cole said.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Kristin cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go lay down. I'm sorry Cole. Bye." she muttered and left. Cole gave a weak smile to Peter.  
  
"I will write. I promise." he said. Peter smiled back. "I know, Cole. SHe's been through a lot. SHe doesn't trust people. She doesn't even trust me and Sophie completely."  
  
"Are all the kids gone?" COle asked, changing the subject. Peter sighed. "Yeah. This program didn't go as well as I thought it would. We started out with nine kids and ended up with four." "I think it went well. I mean, while I was here. The kids weren't the best behaved, but if they were they wouldn 't be here. And each one of them opened up about stuff. And the real Cliffhangers probably learned, too." Cole said.  
  
Peter just nodded as the last car with Sarah and her mom in it drove off. "This summer was amazing," he said thoughtfully.  
  
Cole nodded, too. "Summer of miracles."  
  
  
  
Okay that was a lame ending but whatever lol. I'm gonna type up chapter1 of my new story and then hit the sack. Remember that I will update all of you since I know I left Sarah, Jennifer, Miguel, Nicole and Janae's stories pretty much on a hill. This story was a lot tougher-and longer-than I had expected. This story started February 9, 2002. To everyone who has sticked with this story, god bless you lol. Bye and TtYl.  
  
-Kristyn  
  
Kbrfield@cs.com  
  
AIM: Kbrfield , omgcall9114u  
  
Other sites: Pure Fizziness-www.reason-to-run.net/fizzy  
  
Fizzy Reviews-www.geocities.com/fizzyreviews  
  
Pump It Up Awards-www.geocities.com/piuawards 


End file.
